A Batastic Twelve Days of Christmas
by anakinlove
Summary: Lets count down to Christmas with the Bat Family! Loads of Fluff and Fun await you so come on inside!
1. Prolougue

Dick sipped his coffee, smiling broadly as he watched Jason fuss over Tim in the booth across from him. Tim grumbled and tried his best to escape, but Dick knew that, secretly, the boy loved it. Tim loved it when anyone paid him any sort of attention and Dick was of the opinion that he didn't receive half as much as he needed.

It was also nice to see Jason opening up more and becoming more a part of the family than he had been previously. The café in Bludhaven was one of Dick's favorites, right in the heart of the city, the nice part anyway. Getting his brothers together here hadn't been that hard either. The life they led was such a hard one, family was something each of them craved. A support system such as the one they had was invaluable and Dick wouldn't have traded it for the world.

"Jason stop it", Tim whined, shoving the older man's hands away. Jason giggled and ruffled Tim's hair.

"I'm just trying to fix that shirt of yours Tim, it looks so stupid the way you have it."

"It's called style", Tim growled in reply, folding his arms, "I'm gonna go sit next to Dick."

"He'll mess with you too", Jason said, "I'm done now but as soon as you get over there, he'll find some reason to pick at you." Dick laughed.

"He's probably right." Tim rolled his eyes. Why is it you guys always do that, every time I get together with either of you, I end up being fussed over. What can I say, Jason replied, you're fun to fuss with. He put an arm around Tim's shoulders, kissing the side of his head. Tim rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Why are we even here Dick?" he asked

"What", Dick replied defensively, "I can't just call a meeting for us all to just hang out?" Jason shrugged and took a bite of his pancakes.

"I don't mind just hanging out. I suppose I have to admit, it has been nice talking to you two without having to worry about landing on the right rooftop or deflecting an "out of control" batarang although I have a sneaking suspicion when they come my way, they're not all out of control." Tim snickered.

"Hey guys", Dick said suddenly, "have any of you talked to Damian lately?" Tim snorted.

"Him and I don't really "talk" if you'll recall." Jason shrugged.

"I've been in and out of Gotham lately, you know, don't see squirt all that often." Dick frowned.

"Well, I did talk to him. I asked him what he and Bruce were doing for Christmas. Apparently, not much of anything. I don't even think Bruce is decorating."

"How come?" Tim asked.

"I guess 'cause he assumes none of us are going to be there and after all, we kind of told him we weren't." Tim rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Well, you know, I mean, I'm really busy with the Titans."

"Yea", Jason agreed, "I'm kind of all over the place these days. I don't know where I'll be."

"Same with me", Dick agreed. "I seriously considered not even celebrating this year with everything going on lately but I was really hoping Damian would have a good holiday. Lord knows he needs one." Jason snorted.

"Fat chance of that happening. This is Bruce we're talking about here, he can celebrate Christmas about as well as he can fold clothes."

"Yea", Tim agreed.

"Well", Dick said, "are you two really all that busy? Maybe we could spend Christmas at the manor together, I'm sure it would mean a lot to Bruce and Damian."

"Yea", Tim agreed excitedly, "I mean I'm not that busy and it would be so much fun to have a family Christmas."

"Mmm", Jason sighed wistfully, "it's been ages since I last celebrated Christmas. We could do it as a surprise too, like show up twelve days before Christmas with something special planned out for each day."

"Yea", Tim exclaimed, "that'd be so cool!"

"We could sing!" Dick exclaimed gleefully. The other two stared at him.

"No", Tim said seriously, "Anyway, yea, that'd be so much fun. Let's do it." Jason grinned.

"This is gonna be the greatest Christmas of all time!"


	2. Day 12 O Christmas Tree

"Damian how emotionally invested are you in having a Christmas tree?" Bruce asked nonchalantly as he read the paper, legs crossed and lounging on the couch on an easy morning twelve days before Christmas. It was a lovely, quite snowy Sunday morning and Damian was planning on taking full advantage of it, curled up comfortably in an armchair and leafing through a book.

"Not very father."

'Alright then, we probably don't need a tree. Too much hassle anyway." Damian shrugged and shivered a bit. It was chilly that morning. The storm from the previous night had kept him and his father from going out on patrol and had left two feet of snow on the ground. Damian liked the snow though. It was smooth and shiny and glittered in the early morning sunshine.

Just as the boy was turning the page of his book, a rather interesting tale about a kitten, he heard giggling and scuffling on the steps up the manor. Suspiciously, he sat up a bit, head cocked. There it was again! "Father, do you hear that noise?" Bruce straightened up and listened hard. Yes, he could hear it, giggling and scuffling, two sounds he'd learned to be wary of.

"I don't know", he replied.

"Perhaps it is carolers." Bruce scoffed.

"Carolers don't come until the evening."

'Well Father, now that they know how much you despise them, perhaps they are coming in the morning just to take you off guard."

"Hmm", Bruce mused. His son did have a point. The carolers were crafty, trying to spread their Christmas cheer where it was not wanted. He was Bruce Wayne and he did not need Christmas cheer, no ifs ands or buts about it. "Alfred", Bruce called questioningly, "Did you set up the anti-caroler traps yet""

"No sir, I have not", Alfred replied dryly from the kitchen, "and dare I say it might be nice to have some Christmas cheer around the house."

'Cheer is for chumps", Bruce replied, with a self satisfied air "and make sure to set up those traps as soon as possible." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps it would make a nice "father-son" experience Master Bruce."

"Maybe you're right Alfred, Damian does need to know how to repel carolers, he may need to later in life. What do you say Damian, wanna help me electrocute the Christmas cheer out of some riff-raff later?"

"Yes Father", Damian replied, grinned wickedly, "there's nothing I would enjoy more." Bruce smiled at him. At times, it was quite easy to love Damian. After all, he was a lot like his old man. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Growling, Bruce stalked to the door yelling loudly, "If it's carolers, I swear, someone will be impaled with small pointy things!"

The Dark Knight opened the door, fully expecting to see a troop of cheerful, rosy-cheeked children ready to spread Christmas cheer but was suddenly assaulted and shoved roughly to the ground.

"Merry Christmas Bruce!" his attackers cheered, giggling and perching atop him. Bruce stared up at them in shock.

"Dick, Tim, Jay, what're you three doing here?"

"Spreading cheer", Dick replied, clambering off Bruce and helping him up. As soon as his "father" had gained his feet, Dick leapt in for a hug, the other two at his heels. Bruce couldn't help but grin and put his arms around the three of them (he could just manage to touch his fingertips around their backs) as they nuzzled in like a pack of puppies.

For a moment, they remained close, Bruce lost in better times filled with much smaller boys, before Dick noticed one smaller, forgotten Wayne. "Dami!" Dick squealed, wriggling out of Bruce's grasp to embrace his momentarily forgotten youngest brother, "Who's my good boy?" He grabbed Damian, swinging the boy up into his arms. "How've you been kiddo?"

Damian was, of course, trying desperately to hide his elation at Dick being there, whom he hadn't seen in quite some time, tutted and then promptly broke down and wrapped his arms tightly around Dick. Dick giggled and snuggled him. "What're you all doing here?" Bruce asked, "I thought you were busy."

"We were", Jason replied, "but we decided to forgo our plans in favor of spending Christmas with you all. We figured Damian would have a pretty crummy Christmas without us around to bring the cheer."

"On the contrary", Damian replied, pressing his cheek to Dick's chin as he perched in his older brother's arms, "Father and I were going to put up traps for those that come and sing at the door."

"Aww", Tim crooned, "Bruce shared the true meaning of Christmas with his son, electrocuting carolers." Dick giggled.

"What is all the fuss about?" Alfred asked, coming in and drying his hands.

"Alfred", the visitors screamed and the butler suddenly found himself accosted by three over eager young men bundled up in winter coats.

"Well", Alfred said with a smile, "What a pleasant surprise. And what are you all doing here?"

"Bringing cheer", Tim replied brightly.

"Well, we certainly need it around here. Just look at the house." Dick suddenly straightened out, standing stock-still as he gazed in horror at his surroundings.

"Bruce", he whined, "no tree, no tinsel, no wreaths! Where are all the decorations?"

"Well", Bruce said sheepishly, "Damian said he didn't need them so I figured…"

"Bruce", Jason declared, exasperated, "Damian wouldn't know cheer if it hit him in the face with a crowbar. He's just like you, remember?"

"Never fear", Dick cried, raising his fist up high, "Super-Dickie is here to save to day. Come along all, bundle up and get ready to go."

"Dick", Bruce brought forth, "the snow's two deep to drive through."

"Who said anything about driving?" Dick replied mischievously, "now Dami-boo, I'll help you get bundled up, Jason, Timmy help Bruce. Alfred, take the day off and relax for a while for Pete's sake, it's Christmas!"

"Wow", Damian said, cuddled in Dick's arms in the doorway. There in the driveway, pawing restlessly and snorting in the frosty air was a team of eight caribou hitched to a sleigh. Dick snickered.

"Cool, huh? It helps when you've got friends that can talk to animals. Originally, I was gonna have Beast Boy and Vixen pull the sleigh, but they kind of opted out so I had Animal Man talk a couple of these guys into lending us their muscles for an afternoon."

"Well", Bruce conceded, "You do know how to do a thing right, don't you Dick?" Dick giggled.

"It was Timmy's idea actually, but you're right, I am amazing."

"Come on guys, lets go", Jason howled, grabbing Bruce and Dick on his way out the door. Giggling, Tim bounded in their wake, waving goodbye to Alfred, who was standing in the doorway and smiling.

Jason and Tim hopped into the back of the sleigh with Bruce, snuggling up close to him while Damian and Dick took the front. Dick grinned and handed the reins to Damian, who was perched atop his lap. "Think you can handle these guys kiddo?" Damian tutted and rolled his eyes. "Of course I can Grayson."

Grasping the reins, he was about to spurn the caribou into action when a loud bark resounded through the grounds. "Titus", Damian shrieked, "We have to bring Titus." Titus bounded up through the snow, tongue hanging out and barked gleefully, bounding around the sleigh.

"Now", Dick said, "we're ready to go." With that, Damian snapped the reins and off they went through the snow, the caribou trotting gaily with their heads up and the bells on their harnesses glistening and ringing cheerfully and Titus bounding alongside, happy to be included.

"Dick, where're we going?" Bruce asked from the back where Jason and Tim had each laid claim to one of his arms."

"You'll see", Dick replied, grinning mysteriously. After driving for about thirty minutes, Bruce saw a definite change in the landscape. Where they had been sliding through open roads before, they had now turned into a forested area, snow covered trees standing majestically all about them.

"Have ya guessed what we're doin' yet?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, Dick seemed most distraught about not having a tree so I imagine that's stop one", Bruce replied.

"Yup", Dick agreed, having Damian bring the caribou to a halt. "Alright, lets go pick us a good one."

"Hey Dick", Jason giggled, "remember that one year you took us up to Alaska to get a tree and we made Bruce cut it down in that blizzard while we all sat in the plane."

Dick giggled.

"Do I ever! Good times. Alright guys, lets find the very best tree."

"Come on Titus", Damian called to his dog. Titus stood stock still for a moment, staring around frantically as all five members of his family went opposite directions. Panic flashed in his doggy mind and he whined frantically. "Titus, Damian yelled, "come on."

Making a split second decision, Titus darted after Tim, deciding (as Dick often did) that Tim was the one that needed the most protection out of all the members of his family. Damian, of course, misinterpreted this as the worst form of mutiny. "Titus", he howled, "get back here."

"Hah", Tim laughed, "Sorry Damers, guess you're puppy likes me better. Good boy Titus." Tim ruffled the dog's ears and Titus whined with pleasure. Fuming, Damian turned in the opposite direction, practically melting himself a path through the snow with his rage.

Spreading out, the five started to search for a tree, plowing through the deep snow. Damian, for his part, was flatly determined to find the perfect tree before any of his brothers and prove that he was the best Robin. After his campaign to defeat all the former Robins in battle had failed to actually win him any sort of respect from them, he had decided another approach needed to be taken. Well, finding the perfect tree would certainly earn him all the respect he needed.

Clambering his way around some inferior trees, Damian turned a corner, deciding that in a minute he would probably have to turn back, lest he get lost, when he spotted it. There, standing majestically by itself was the most beautiful tree Damian had ever seen.

Thick and full, it stood proudly at around twelve feet tall, the perfect tree for the living room of the manor. Grinning to himself, Damian took a step towards it. However, he didn't quite look where he was going and ended up stepping on the upper crust of a particularly deep snowdrift.

With a yelp of alarm, Damian broke the shell of snow, toppling into he drift below and sinking in up to his waist. Growling with annoyance, he tried to get out, only to find himself sinking further. The more he struggled, the more he sunk and finally, up to his collarbone in snow, Damian had the good sense to stop struggling.

Using the one word he hated more than any other, Damian opened his mouth, screaming as loud as he could and hoping against all hope it would be Dick that found him.

Jason tossed back his head when he heard the scream. It was definitely the word "help" and it sounded an awful lot like Damian. He hadn't gone far from the sled, deciding it was best to stay relatively close, and figured if his youngest brother was calling for aid, whatever it was had to be important.

Plowing through the snow, Jason started back to the sled. The caribou were standing quietly in their harnesses, not at all interested in the comings and goings of the humans around them, and Jason walked a little ways away from them until he found the distinctively small footprints of his youngest brother. Judging by the lack of any other footprints, none of the other members of the family had heeded or heard his call. Jason followed the trail.

"Ohh my God Damian, you're stuck in the snow!" Jason toppled over laughing. Damian's little head, which was all that could be seen above the snow, was scowling about as much as was possible.

"Todd, stop laughing this minute and get me out of here."

"Hold on", Jason said, "this is too good an opportunity to pass up." With that, he pulled out his camera, bringing it to bear on Damian.

"Todd", Damian howled, "stop it, GET ME OUT!"

"Alright, alright, keep your tights on." Jason bounded over to the edge of the snowdrift and was about to haul Damian out when he paused, eyes meeting the tree.

"Aww yea, that's the tree! Look, that's the one!"

"I found it first", Damian whined, "it's mine, I found the perfect tree, me!"

"Guys", Jason yelled, "look, I found the tree." A moment later, the rest of the boys were there, all marveling at the tree that was clearly to be that season's. After a moment, however, Dick noticed Damian.

"Ohh teddy bear", he crooned, "Did you get stuck in the snow little guy?"

"Get me out Grayson", Damian roared, the effect of which was lessened by the fact that he teeth were chattering. There was snow everywhere, in his shirt, his boots, his pants, and Damian could not think of a time when he felt more uncomfortable. There is nothing worse, he decided right then, than having snow in your clothes and resolved to make sure Tim experienced a similar sensation some time in the near future. Dick clambered over and hauled Damian out while Tim went back for the sled.

"You know", Bruce huffed, "You all could come over here and like, give me a hand with cutting this thing down."

"Nah", Tim called from where he was curled up in the sled, "you're doing fine." Bruce, waist deep in the snow and quite uncomfortable at this point, had already taken off his coat and shirt, so overheated from exerting the effort to cut down the tree with a simple axe Dick had brought along, and a dull one at that.

"Damian", Bruce called hopefully, "You wanna come help Father? Damian sniffed and turned up his nose, cuddling deeper into the blankets he was wrapped in. Snuggled in Dick's embrace, he was still cold, but was more comfortable than he had been in his clothes, which were now sopping wet. Bruce was about to take another stroke when a voice suddenly resounded over the forest.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

'Damn", Jason cursed, "it's a park ranger."

"Wait", Bruce said, "We're in a national park?"

'National Forest actually", Tim answered brightly, "often described as having the most beautiful Christmas trees."

"It's illegal to cut down a tree in a national forest", Bruce said incredulously, "Why'd you bring us here."

"Pretty trees", Dick replied, "duh, now hurry up before that ranger gets here."

"But…"

"Cut, Bruce, hurry, put your back into it!" Grumbling, Bruce increased his chopping speed even as the voices got closer. Finally, with a creak and a shudder, the tree came crashing down.

"Quick", Jason called, leaping from the sled with Tim in his wake, "let's get it loaded." The voices were getting closer and Damian's sensitive young ears could pick up the rumble of snowmobiles.

After a great deal of pushing, shoving and cursing, the three men managed to get the tree on the back of the sled. That was lucky because just then the park rangers came into view.

"Hey you", they called, "you're not allowed to cut down trees in this forest."

"Go Bruce go", Dick screamed as Bruce hopped into the front seat of the sled, slapping the reins of the caribou. The animals raised their heads in alarm and broke into a swift gallop. However, a caribou is not quite as fast as a snowmobile and when Tim looked back, he could see the rangers gaining.

"They're gonna catch us", the former boy wonder yelled in alarm.

"Alright", Dick said, "time to go into maximum overdrive!"

"They're caribou, they don't have maximum overdrive," Bruce replied.

"Sure they do", Dick replied, "Jason, get Titus in the sleigh." Jason reached down and snagged Titus, who had been galloping alongside, and clung to him as Dick, who had snagged the reins from Bruce, snapped them and screamed out through the crisp air. "On Dasher on Dancer on Prancer and Vixen. Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen."

As the last syllable left Dick's mouth, wings spread from the shoulders of the caribou and quite suddenly, they were rising up into the air. Titus howled in alarm, a sound surprisingly similar to the one Bruce was making at the same time, and wiggled on Jason's lap.

"What the hell Dick?" Bruce yelped, "How is this happening?"

"Hah", Dick laughed, "Jason figured we might need a quick getaway so he had B'wana Beast give them wings."

"Yup", Jason said, "I am that awesome. Timmy also threw some antigravity crap on the bottom of the sled so it would, you know, stay up." Tim grinned and Jason ruffled his hair.

"This so cool", Dick yelled, "bet you never thought you'd be flying in a sleigh Dami." Damian rolled his eyes but secretly, he thought it was indeed rather cool.

"Hah, hah, suckers", Jason yelled at the astonished rangers on the ground, how had stopped their snowmobiles and were staring up in aww at the retreating sleigh.

"We took your damn tree! It's our damn tree now, what up bitches?"

"Alright Jason", Dick said, "calm it down." Jason rolled his eyes. Dick, giggling, handed the reins back to Bruce as the caribou soared through the air.

"Where're we going Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Hey", Tim piped up, "can we go to Sonic. They have coffee and I want some."

"Yea", Dick agreed, "and fries. What do you think little d, want some Sonic?" Damian nodded rapidly for, though he was never admit it, he was rather fond of their chili cheese tots. Titus knew the meaning of the word sonic and agreed with several hearty barks that this was indeed an excellent idea.

"Aww," Bruce moaned, "I hate Sonic, can't we just go home?"

"Nope", Dick said, "You're outvoted, go on, Sonic awaits!"

"People are staring", Damian muttered, shifting his weight on Dick's lap.

"Yup", Tim replied, "that's what happens when you go to Sonic in a sleigh pulled by winged caribou." Bruce leaned over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hello this is Sonic, how may we help you?"

"Ok", Bruce said, "What does everyone want?"

"Honestly Bruce, you're useless", Dick grumbled, "here, take your son." He handed Damian to Bruce and clambered over the older man, perching on his lap as he leaned into the intercom. "We want two large fries with no salt, ten packets of salt, a small order of chili cheese tots with the chili cheese lightly sprinkled and the cheese to chili ratio three to one, a cheeseburger with just cheese, exactly three pickles and just mustard, a coffee with cream but no sugar, lukewarm mind you, not too hot, and hot chocolate. And I mean really hot, like two hundred degrees hot. Got all that?"

There was some muttering in the back as the people scrambled over the order and finally a tentative affirmative yes with a repeat of the order back to Dick, in which Dick countered everything the man said with a reiteration of exactly what he wanted.

"No sir, I must have exactly three pickles, no relish. No, relish and pickles aren't the same thing. Don't you get sassy with me Mr. Sassy pants! And when I say lukewarm, I mean lukewarm. Yes, that's exactly fifty degrees, you should know these things."

"How did you know all that?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Clearly Bruce", Dick replied with a sniff, "I know your children better than you do. Jason and Tim always share a coffee and we have to be carefully that little Timmy doesn't get burned, so I always get them lukewarm." Tim gave an irritated sniff and folded his arms. Jason put an arm around his shoulders playfully.

"Damian loves the chili cheese tots but everyone else thinks they're gross so I always get him those and then Jay Jay, Timmy and I share the fries. If you ask for them with no salt, they're forced to make them fresh for you and then we put the salt on separately. I also half a burger with Damian and I like me a good hot chocolate but it needs to be extra hot." Bruce stared at him. "We come here without you more often than you'd think."

After a few minutes, during which time Damian had been transferred back to Dick and was feeling rather drowsy but was absolutely not going to fall asleep in the sleigh and Titus had to be taken out to pee discreetly on someone's car, the food came up.

Bruce, who was watching the progress of the man on skates, knew there would be trouble the moment he came out. His fears were soon realized when the man, not noticing the ice on the ground, slid lightly over, lost control, and hurtled towards the sled at top speed.

Unable to check his mad dash in time, the man slammed into the sled, the contents of the tray toppling right onto an unfortunate Bruce Wayne. Bruce gave a howl of agony as Dick's incredibly sweltering hot chocolate (having encountered Dick many times, the manager recognized his voice instantly and accordingly knew to make his hot chocolate absolutely boiling) scalded him in probably the worst place he could have been scalded.

There was chili cheese in his hair (with an exact chili to cheese ratio of three to one), un salted fries down his shirt, half a burger on one arm and half on the other, all three pickles landing in a row on his right hand, and Tim's lukewarm coffee sinking unpleasantly into his socks.

Jason, Tim, Dick and Damian paused for a moment in shock and broke down, howling with uncontrollable laughter, which of course redoubled when Titus, seeing all the free food in front of him, stole a chili cheese tot from between Bruce's legs.

"Ohh, I am so sorry sir", the mortified man whimpered. Bruce, trembling with barely controlled rage, tried his best to put on a pleasant voice.

"It's fine", he replied, "Can I get some napkins?"

"Sure", the man replied, skating away as fast as he could.

"You know?" Dick chortled, "I don't think we're getting those napkins."

"Lets just get the hell out of here", Bruce snarled.

"Wait", Jason said, "don't move." He plucked a fry off of Bruce's head and split it with Tim. All four of the boys erupted again into raucous laughter and Bruce, snarling viciously under his breath, slapped the reins of the caribou, sending them up into the sky.


	3. Day 11 Deck the Halls

**O.M.G. guys I am so sorry! I meant to post one a day for the twelve days leading up to Christmas but I left my computer at school. I was going to die! So, I will do my best to catch up within a reasonable amount of time and beg your forgiveness. (My boyfriend bought me a Batman snugie for Christmas and gave it to me early so I will be sitting in it and working as long as it takes to get this thing day. Anyway, have a holly jolly Christmas everyone! **

"Alright everybody, who's ready to decorate!" Dick bounded jovially through the halls at around six a.m. singing merrily at the top of his lungs. "Deck the Halls with bowels of holly, fa la la la la la la la LAAAAAAAAAA!"

Throwing open Jason's door, Dick skipped in. "Ohh little Wiiiiiiiiing! Time to get uuuuuuuup!"

"Shut the fuck up Dick", Jason snarled, pulling a pillow over his head, "I ain't waking up 'till ten!" Dick rolled his eyes and tugged on Jason's sheets.

"Come on, lets go! We've got halls to deck."

"Deck your own damn halls", Jason muttered, tugging the blankets over his head, and "it's boughs not bowels. You're not putting intestines on the house as far as I know."

"Ohh", Dick said, pausing, "I never knew that. Alright, I'll keep that in mind." With that, he clambered up onto the bed and hopped onto Jason straddling him.

"Jason", he whined, "get up, I made eggs."

"No, you didn't" Jason mumbled in reply, "you're just lying to get me out of bed."

"Ok, so just kidding I didn't really make any eggs but I can if you get up."

"No", Jason moaned, "go away. I'll murder you, I'll do it, you know." Dick tugged Jason's blankets away and bounced up and down on his chest hopefully like a puppy that needs to be taken out.

"Come oooooon!"

"Dick", Jason moaned, "get off me and go bother someone else."

"Fine", Dick sniffed, "I'll go get Bruce, but I'm taking your blankets with me."

"No", Jason yelped, "no Dick no." He made a grab for the blankets but Dick had already darted out the door and Jason was not in any mood to tear down the hallways after him. Grumbling, he curled up on his mattress but it was cold and uncomfortable.

All Jason wanted were his warm covers back. There really was nothing to do but get up. No, he would not allow Dick the satisfaction of getting him out of bed. He would find an alternative place to curl up for the remainder of the morning, at least until ten.

Then, it hit him, Tim's room! He hadn't heard Tim's cries of dismay, a sure fire sign the younger man hadn't incurred Dick's early morning wrath yet. Slowly, Jason made his way down the hall to his younger brother's room, shuffling and grunting like a primordial savage in sleepiness.

Tim was still asleep, sprawled comfortably in his warm bed. Every so often, Dick liked to crawl into people's beds for snuggles, usually in the mornings though occasionally in the middle of the night. He would slide in smoothly, cat like, and wrap his arms gently and lovingly around the younger brother in question, murmuring softly how much he loved the other. Jason was a lot less subtle and a lot less sweet.

Padding up, he tossed back the covers, shoved Tim over and crawled in the bed. Tim gave a grunt of surprise. "Jason, what the hell?"

"Dick raided my room and took my covers. Ohh, it's warm in your bed Timmy, I'm staying here."

"Whatever", Tim grumbled sleepily, much too tired to care, "but you know, he's gonna hit this room in a minute or so, once he's done with Bruce and Damian."

"I'll take what I can get", Jason replied, "we'll fortify ourselves against him." With that, he grabbed Tim, pulling him close and taking a tight hold on the covers, wrapped them under himself and Tim until they were smoshed together tightly like a strange butterfly in a blanket cocoon.

"Perfect", Jason sighed, pressing his cheek to the top of Tim's head. "Let's see him get us out of this."

"He'll find a way", Tim muttered. He should have complained more about being squished so close to Jason, but the older man was comfortable and warm and Tim wasn't one to complain about being held close, whomever it was doing the holding. He put his head down on Jason's chest and closed his eyes, falling back into waking dreams.

It couldn't have been more than a few moments later when a high-pitched squeal resounded through the manor and Damian was tearing frantically into Tim's room. Bouncing up onto the bed, he clambered over Tim and Jason and, amid strident protests, forced himself between the two older men.

"Damian", Tim whined, "your feet are freezing, get them off my chest."

"What are you doing here?" Jason snarled, "This is me and Timmy's pow-wow."

"I am not getting up", Damian snapped adamantly, "I am remaining here with you two as long as it is feasible."

"No", Jason snapped, "Dick'll come after you in a minute. Go find your own warm spot."

"Ohh, let him stay Jason", Tim replied, "we can't turn away victims of Dick, it wouldn't be right." Grumbling, Jason reluctantly consented, allowing Damian to reposition himself slightly so that he wasn't quite so sandwiched and put his arms back around Tim, now encircling his two younger brothers.

"Hey", Tim said hopefully, "maybe Bruce'll take a while."

"Hah", Damian replied, "Father won't take more than a minute to wake. Grayson has a way with him. He casts his voodoo upon him."

"Yea", Jason muttered darkly, "he does, doesn't he." Damian's prediction indeed proved true for but a moment later, Dick was skipping into the room, dragging a shuffling, half awake Bruce Wayne behind him. Bruce blinked blearily, gazed about the room as if not really seeing it, and yawned widely.

"Come on guys", Dick whined, "it's Christmas."

"Not yet it ain't", Jason snapped, "go away."

"Ooh", Bruce said hopefully, noticing his three sons huddled in Tim's bed, "it looks warm in there."

"Beat it", Tim mumbled sleepily, "there's no room." Bruce made an affronted sound.

"Timmy, I thought our relationship meant more than that."

"It gains meaning as the day progresses. At six, it's not worth shit."

"Well", Bruce said obdurately, "it's my bed, I bought it." With that, he started towards the three boys.

"No Bruce no", Dick yelped, but it was too late. Bruce dragged back the covers from his cocooned sons and clambered in, putting his arms around the three of them and pulling the blankets back over. "Aww man," Dick moaned, "come on, please get up."

"No!" the four of them replied in unison.

"Fine", Dick snapped bitterly, "I'll go talk to Alfred." With that, he stormed out and away.

"Lets hope Alf keeps him busy for a while", Jason mumbled sleepily, snuggling into Bruce's chest.

"I'm pretty sure I pay him for that", Bruce replied.

"If you don't, you should", Tim mumbled. Damian would have made a comment except that, by now, he was already fast asleep. Bruce smiled paternally, stroked the small boy's hair, and closed his eyes.

At around ten o clock, Bruce and his troop shambled into the kitchen, stretching and yawning. Dick was already dressed and had a big grin on his face, talking a mile a minute to Alfred while sitting on a stool at the bar as the butler prepared something that smelled delicious.

As soon as Dick sighted the rest of his family however, his face screwed in a frown and he turned up his nose with a huff. "Alfred, if you would be so kind as to tell certain peoples that they are not welcome in this place and should seek sustenance later." Alfred smirked.

"Master Dick would like you to leave sirs", he said.

"We heard him Alf", Jason said brightly, climbing up on a stool next to Dick. "Aww, come on Dickie bird, you knew we weren't going to relent that easy. We'll help you decorate now."

"Alfred", Dick said coldly, turning away from the young man next to him, "please tell these…people that if they do not wish to help decorate, all they need do is say so. I am perfectly capable decorating all on my own despite the fact that I hoped it would be a family experience we would cherish always." Jason rolled his eyes and put his arms around Dick's neck.

"Come on sparky, forgive us. You know me, my spirit is willing but my flesh wants sleep."

"That's definitely not how the saying goes", Dick replied darkly.

"Hah", Jason said, tugging him close, "you spoke to me, come on, you spoke to me, now you can't be mad anymore." He ruffled Dick's hair and Dick giggled.

"Alright, alright, I forgive you. Now, who's ready to decorate?"

"We have to eat first Dick", Bruce replied mildly, sitting down at the table. Dick rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be midnight before we start", he whined.

"Keep your tights on", Tim replied good-naturedly spooning eggs onto a plate, "we're gonna help you."

"I'm just so excited for Christmas", Dick squealed, bouncing around on his stool as if there were bugs in his boxers, "come here little d." He reached down and snagged Damian, hauling him onto his lap, "Aren't you excited?"

"I do not know what the big deal is", Damian replied, "it is just a holiday."

"Just a holiday!" Dick replied in shock and horror, "It most certainly is not. Damian, my beloved child, it is _the_ holiday, the very best one there is. It's all about family and togetherness."

"None of my past Christmases have had any of those sorts of aspects."

"You didn't treat him to the full Dick Christmas experience while I was gone?" Bruce asked as he thanked Alfred for the plate of sausages put down in front of him.

"No", Dick replied, "We didn't have time, things were so hectic and crazy that night. I don't even think we did gifts, did we Dami-boo."

"No", Damian replied, "but it is just another day of the year, it is nothing important."

"Yes it is", Dick replied, "Alright guys, it's official, this has to be the best Christmas ever, for Damian." After eating, the five left Alfred to clean up and went to the closet where Bruce kept all his Christmas stuff.

Now, none of this was stuff Bruce had bought willingly of his own accord. Anything purchased was either left by Bruce's parents or bought on Dick's request. Bruce, naturally trying to avoid any manner of cheer or Christmas pleasure, had stowed them all in the back where he wouldn't have to think about them.

Dick, of course, knew where they were hidden and gleefully trotted back to this place. "Lets get the stuff out", he said excitedly, "then we have to get the tree."

"Hey", Bruce said, "Why don't you and Damian get out the boxes and Tim, Jason and I get the tree."

"Alright", Dick agreed. Jason, Tim and Bruce had the tree up and standing by the time Dick and Damian had brought the last of the boxes from the closet and unpacking started a moment or so later.

"You have a lot of…interesting ornaments Bruce." Tim said, lifting a ball of clay that may have been either a bear or a pile of bear droppings. Bruce smirked.

"Every year Dick has made me ornaments. He used to make them in school but now, he just makes them on his own."

"Yup", Dick said brightly, "See, here's my ceramic Santa and my pipe cleaner mistletoe ohh and look, my paper plate angel." Jason smirked.

"What a piece of crap!" Dick made a highly affronted sound.

"How dare you, that is my beautiful angel. It's beautiful, isn't it Bruce."

"Gorgeous", Bruce agreed, absentmindedly. Dick, satisfied, continued to unpack ornaments. Most were homemade ones he had made however there were a good many made by Bruce at Dick's request.

"What is this supposed to be?" Damian questioned, drawing something made out of clay from the depths of the box.

"Ohh", Bruce said with a smile, "I made that one, it's Dick, can't you tell."

"Well", Tim replied, cocking his head, "if Dick was an amoeba, it might be Dick."

"Jerks", Bruce muttered playfully, giving the two of them a shove, "You know Timmy, you've gotten so sassy lately, I don't think I like that. It must be Jason's influence; Jason was always the sassy one." Jason smirked wickedly.

"I'm just that bad apple that spoils the bunch." A few of the ornaments were Jason-made and even fewer made by Tim. There was just one made by Damian, who happened to be rather talented with clay, considering his age, and had made a recognizable battle axe sticking out of a small clay Tim's chest.

"Aww", Tim crooned sarcastically, "Damian made me, how special."

"Aww", Dick whined, "how come you didn't make me, I made you." Dick revealed what looked like a snowman, drawing it from the depths of the box.

"See, it's you." Damian scowled at it.

"That looks like feces."

"Gee", Dick whimpered, "You don't have to be mean."

"He's right", Jason snickered, "Dick, stick to acrobatics, you'll never be an artist."

"My art is beautiful", Dick replied haughtily, "Bruce has always said so, right Bruce."

"Of course", Bruce replied, deciding it was easiest to get out of this situation by simply agreeing with Dick. Dick grinned superiorly while the rest of them rolled their eyes.

"Well", Damian said suddenly, "I suppose it is customary for us to begin adorning the tree with these ornaments now."

"Yea", Dick yelped, "lets do it." Together, the bat family festooned their hard earned tree, putting ornament after ornament until the entire thing sagged rather pathetically under the weight of many years worth of home-made decorations. Afterwards, lights were strung and everyone stood back, gazing at the beauty of the tree before them.

"It looks a little weird", Tim said, cocking his head.

"Aww, I think it's beautiful", Dick cried excitedly, "it looks like our family."

"Our family looks like a sagging lopsided tree covered with mismatched ornaments", Jason chortled.

"Yea", Dick sighed, "isn't it great?"

"Is it not customary to place something atop the tree?" Damian asked suddenly.

"The star", Dick shrieked, rushing off. He bounded back a moment later with something cradled lovingly in his arms. Opening them, he proudly displayed the ugliest star any of them had ever seen. With only two real points and the others mere growths where limbs ought to be, the star was crumpled and crushed, made of construction paper and tin foil with a sad looking smile in the middle.

"I made it myself", Dick said proudly, "When I was just a year or two younger than you Damian, don't you love it." Before Damian could respond with a few choice words about just what he thought of that star, his father hoisted him up and onto his shoulders.

"Alright Damian", Bruce said, "You wanna do the honors. You are the youngest after all." Dick handed Damian the star and, as carefully as he could, Damian placed it on the top, with all the solemnity of the man who lights the torch at the beginning of the Olympics.

"Yippee", Dick cried.

"I guess now everything's perfect", Tim said, grinning as he looked over the tree and Bruce gently put Damian back down on the ground. They all gazed at it, each filled with a special wonder that comes of a well-decorated tree. Damian, who had never witnessed such a sight, looked on in awe, the lights sparkling in his eyes, and pressed himself to his father's leg. Bruce gazed down affectionately and fondled Damian's shoulders.

"Wait", Dick said suddenly, leaping up, "I have one more thing to add." With that, he darted away at top speed, coming back a moment later with a box. "Here", he said, "are my prize possessions, or some of them anyway."

"Ohh", Bruce groaned, "not those nasty things."

"Yes", Dick replied dramatically, "These."

"What are they?" Jason asked interestedly. Dick sat down cross legged in front of the three of them, Bruce having drawn off a bit.

"The most special ornaments of all", Dick said with a smile. Tim picked one up, looking at it. It was a tiny loop braided with a year attached, in the case of that particular loop (there were many of them) the year Bruce had taken Dick on.

"What is this Dick?" Tim asked.

"It's my hair", Dick replied.

"Yeauggh", Tim yelped, dropping the thing and leaping back, "Dick that's gross."

"It's not just my hair though", Dick replied, slightly miffed that his beloved possession had been treated so roughly, and picked up the ornament. "It's Bruce's hair too. See, every year since the year I first came to live with Bruce, I have taken a strand of his hair and a strand of mine during the days leading up to Christmas and braided them together to symbolize our family. I would take Alfred's, but he told me he only has so many strands left and if I take them, they won't grow back."

"And you believed him", Jason said incredulously.

"Sure", Dick replied, "Alfred would never lie to me." Alfred poked his head in from the kitchen, scowling, as though daring any of them to tell Dick otherwise. Not wishing to incur Alfred's wrath, Jason wisely dropped the subject.

"Anyway", Dick continued, "Once you showed up Jason, I took your hair too."

"Eww", Jason replied, "You snuck into my room and took my hair while I was asleep." Dick grinned broadly and nodded vigorously.

"Every year you lived with Bruce. And then, when Timmy showed up, I took his and finally, last year, I took Damian's!" Damian had an expression of such disgust on his face, Jason would have thought someone had been turned inside out in front of him.

"Grayson, that is sick."

"It's not sick", Dick replied, "it's family. This year, I think I'll add Titus's hair too." Titus, who had been napping all morning in the corner of the living room, heard his name and trotted over, gazing at all of them in interest.

"You ain't taking my hair this year Dick, no way no how", Jason snapped.

"That goes for me too", Tim added.

"Yes, Grayson there are boundaries", Damian agreed. Dick giggled wickedly.

"I will attack you each when you least expect it and harvest the hairs! You will never escape. Now, who wants to help me put these precious family heirlooms on the tree?"


	4. Day 10 All I Want For Christmas is You

"Damian", a cheerful voice called, "time to get up buddy, you've got school."

"No", Damian moaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Come on", the voice called again, coming into Damian's room. "Here, I'll even get your school clothes out for you." Damian slowly lowered the covers and watched as Dick pulled his things from the closet.

"Where's Father?" he mumbled. Since Dick had left, it had been Damian's father that had gotten him up and ready for school. At first, it had been Alfred but Damian had been so recalcitrant and moody, Bruce had taken things in hand.

"I gave him the morning off", Dick replied, "figured it could be like old times, you know, back when you used to be my kid. Come on, get out of bed, I've got breakfast all ready for you."

"No", Damian moaned, "I don't wanna go."

"You know", Dick said, putting a hand on his hip with a grin, "you sound just like a typical little American kid. I'm so proud. Now, get up."

"No", Damian groaned.

"I'll be downstairs, I expect to see you down in minute or so." Dick walked by, smoothing Damian's hair as he kissed his forehead. Damian burrowed deeper into his covers, muttering darkly. How was he supposed to get out of going to school? It just wasn't fair. Everyone else got to sleep in and laze around the house all day yet he had to go to that dreadful place and interact with people!

Then, Damian got an idea, a wonderfully awful idea. Smiling quietly to himself, he slipped from his bed and started down the hall. Bruce was stretched out and quite warm under his blankets. Relived of the burden of waking Damian that morning, he was quite pleased to be able to sleep the day away. Creeping quietly into the room, Damian slipped beneath his father's covers, snuggling up to his chest.

"Father", he murmured blissfully, nosing his way past his father's arms, "I love you so much Father."

"Damian", Bruce said softly, confused and concerned that his son was here and whispering sweetly when usually, all Bruce got in the morning was his grating voice and bad attitude. He collected the boy close, breathing in the sweet scent of his warm black hair. "What's wrong son?"

"I just wanna be with you for a while." Damian's eyes got bigger than Bruce had ever seen him and he snuggled coyly, a tiny smile on his lips. Bruce couldn't help it, he smiled and kissed Damian's hair.

"Well, that can be arranged, how's about you just stay here for a while?" Bruce scooped up his boy, rolling over and laying him on his chest. Damian nuzzled his father's breast and pressed his cheek to that strong form. Brain not quite working that early in the morning, Bruce saw only a small boy looking for some affection and though a tad bit suspicious, Damian's adorable little manner was quickly disarming him.

"I would love to…daddy." The word immediately threw Bruce out of the trance he'd been put in.

"Alright, you lost me right then. You laid it on way to thick there. You almost had me you know, but the daddy killed it. Sorry kid, you have school this morning." Snuggly Damian was gone faster than an ice cube in the sun.

"No Father", Damian snapped, sitting up and shoving off Bruce's arms, "I'm not going to school today."

"Yes, you are", Bruce replied, "now get your ass downstairs."

"Father", Damian squealed angrily.

"The door is that way", Bruce said. Grumbling, Damian slid off the bed and stalked back through the hallway.

"Wow", Bruce murmured to himself as he rolled over, "when the kid get so damn good?"

00000000000000

"Well", Damian muttered to himself, "there are other ways of getting out of school today."

000000000000

Clambering up onto Jason's chest, Damian curled up against the man's warm body.

"Hey little bird, what're you doing here?" Jason asked with a sleepy smile, unable to hold it back with Damian being so precious, "You wanna snuggle for a while?" Damian nodded, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. Jason giggled and rubbed the small boy's shoulders, collecting him close. "You're pretty cute, you know that kid? How come you're not in Dickie's room?"

"You're my favorite big brother", Damian sighed, trying his best to be snuggly and adorable.

"Get out."

"Todd", Damian whined.

"I'm dead serious, get your ass outa my room." Snarling, Damian stalked out.

"Don't even bother trying", Tim called from the other room, "I'm not granting you asylum."

"Damian", Dick called from downstairs.

"Coming", Damian screamed angrily, and stalked back to his room. He needed to hone his technique a little more before trying that again.

00000000

Grumbling quietly to himself, Damian stomped through the hallways, dragging his backpack along behind him. He could not believe he had to go to school while the rest of his family got to stay home and just relax all day. Anyway, he was cold and wanted only to crawl back in bed and go to sleep.

His scowl intensified when he heard Tim's loud snoring resounding from another room. Even Drake got to sleep in today. Stomping down the stairs, Damian encountered a cheerful Dick Grayson, which only made his mood even worse. There is nothing worse than a cheerful person in the early morning just before school.

"Good morning Dami", Dick said brightly, putting a plate down on the table in front of Damian.

"What's so good about it?" Damian grumbled.

"School's almost over", Dick said gently, sensing Damian's foul mood. He went behind the boy and started to fix his hair. Combing it through gently, Dick hummed to himself.

"Eat your eggs kiddo", he said, "and don't fret, all you have left is today and tomorrow."

"But", Damian whined, "all of you are going to relax all day and I have to work." Secretly, though he would never admit it, Damian had been enjoying all the family time and hated the thought of them doing anything together without him. Damian was used to being left out of things, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Aww", Dick said, squatting in front of the boy, "tell you what kiddo, I promise we won't do anything cool without you, ok. We'll just be lazy. I think that's what everyone wants to do anyway. You'd find it all really boring, I'm sure."

"I would still rather stay home", Damian muttered darkly.

I know teddy bear, but you gotta go to school. I promise it'll be ok, cross my heart. Now, come on and finish up so I can drive you."

000000000000

After a rather uneventful day, Damian was itching to be free. Anything was better than here, even a house full of lazy older brothers. Mr. Matho's voice droned on and on and all Damian wanted to do was pound his head against the desk. A fly buzzed in the corner of the room. The marker squeaked over the board. The clock ticked slowly, tick tock, tick tock. Riiiiiiiing.

The bell finally sounded and Damian was up from his seat like a firecracker and out the door. The ground was covered with soft, powdery snow, the kind that had been falling for the majority of the week and Damian stood still in it, allowing small flakes to gather on his long eyelashes as he searched the school yard for Dick.

Finally, he found him, talking to a girl by the car. It looked like his whole family had come, minus Alfred and Titus. Damian stalked over as quickly as possible and without so much as a hello, grabbed Dick's hand and dragged him back to the car.

"We need to leave now", he said forcibly.

"Bye", Dick called, allowing himself to be dragged. The girl giggled and Damian rolled his eyes. It seemed every female was infatuated with his older brother, not just Dick though, all of them, his Father too. That was irritating, to say the least. "Let's go somewhere", Damian demanded, throwing his stuff roughly into the car.

"Well baby bro", Jason replied, scooting over so Damian could sit down next to him, "You are in luck. Guess where we're headed now?"

"The mall!" Dick squealed excitedly, "Ohh, I love present shopping, I'm sooooooooo excited, come on Bruce, hurry, hurry, hurry, lets go!" Bruce rolled his eyes and started the car.

0000000000000

"Ahh, there's nothing better than Christmas shopping" Dick sighed as he and his family trekked through the mall. "Can't you just feel the Christmas spirit?" A few yards away, two women got into a slap fight over a _Cuddle Me Cindy._

"Yea", Bruce muttered darkly, "nothing says Christmas like a brawl over a child's toy."

"Well", Dick announced brightly, "I'm going off to do my own thing, you guys can do whatever you want." With that, Dick bounded off before anyone could say another thing to him.

"Well", Tim said, "I'm going up to that toy store on the second floor, anyone who wants to come can."

"I'll go", Jason decided, following him.

"I guess that leaves you and me Damian", Bruce said, smiling down at his son.

"Alright Father", Damian agreed, smiling back. He liked spending time with his father and had they been doing anything at all, Damian probably would have been pleased so long as his sire was by his side.

"Anything in particular you need to buy this year?" Bruce asked. Damian shrugged.

"I do not really know what anyone would want."

"Well, who do you want to buy for?"

"I do not know Father, who should I buy for?"

"Well, how about your brothers, Alfred and that little red-headed friend of yours, what's his name?"

"Colin", Damian replied.

"Anybody else?"

"You father."

"Don't worry about me", Bruce responded, ruffling Damian's hair, "focus on the others. Now, keep hold of my hand, I don't want you to get lost in here. It's kind of crazy this time of year."

"I'm not going to get lost Father", Damian sniffed, but took hold of his father's hand anyway. Though he would never admit it, the great, seething throngs of people intimidated him a bit and the last thing he wanted was to be separated from his sire. Also, the feeling of Bruce's large hand surrounding his small one was pleasant and heartening.

"I guess we'll start with Colin", Bruce said, "What do you think he'd like?"

"I do not know", Damian replied.

"Well, we can window shop for a while", Bruce mused, leading his son along. After trotting through the mall for a while (the trotting being done by Damian as he tried to keep up with his father's long stride), Damian's eyes fixed on a display in the window of a nearby store. There, gleaming brightly, was a mechanical tyrannosaurs rex.

With all moving parts and realistic sounds, it was the most impressive toy Damian had ever seen, and he'd never been one to be impressed by something as mundane as a toy. Bruce felt the slight tug of his son's hand that indicated he was no longer following and paused beside the boy.

"That's what Colin wants", Damian said softly, eyes fixed on it. Bruce smiled.

"Does Damian want one too?"

"For Colin", Damian insisted, though his eyes glittered.

"Alright", Bruce agreed with a chuckle, "lets go in and get one." The store was surging with life, people swirling everywhere and out of necessity, Bruce scooped up Damian so he wouldn't be swept away.

"Where do you think those things are Damian", Bruce asked, putting the boy on his shoulders. Damian (though he would never admit it to anyone) secretly loved riding on people's shoulders. It made him feel tall and important when someone else carried him, much like someone in a litter carried by slaves.

Of course, Damian had been carried by slaves before and found that, in actuality, the loving touch of his father was preferable. It also helped that Bruce was, in general, much taller than most anyone else and, as a result, Damian towered over the "common folk".

"I don't know", Damian replied, resting his chin on his father's head.

"Well, I guess we can ask someone." Cutting a path through the throngs of people, Bruce approached an exhausted looking sales clerk who had just finished breaking up a dispute between two women over a Talking Tina Doll. "Hi" Bruce said, "Where do you have those dinosaur thingys, you know, like the one out front?"

"The Tyrannosaur Terror", the man scoffed, "that way, and may God have mercy on your souls."

"Well", Bruce said lightly, "that was ominous." He took a gentle hold on Damian's ankles and started towards the isle where the Tyrannosaur Terrors were. A solid wall of people confronted him when he arrived. It seemed almost everyone in the city was out to get a Tyrannosaur Terror at that very store.

People were scuffling, fighting and generally causing mayhem. "That's my toy!" one woman shrieked, clawing another and snatching the dinosaur before making a break for the check out line. Two men were grappling with each other in the corner, the dinosaur that was the point of contention being carefully pilfered by another man.

"Ok", Bruce said slowly, "now what?"

"Father, Damian said fervently, whispering in his sire's ear, "Father I see one over there. No one has noticed it yet."

"Good eye son", Bruce whispered in reply, "lets go." As nonchalantly as he could, Bruce slid down the isle towards the unnoticed toy, whistling unassumingly. Then, he reached out, about to grab his prize, another hand snatched it quite suddenly. Bruce looked up in irritation at a large woman with dark skin and short hair, black beady eyes glittering with triumph as her many bracelets jangled.

"Excuse me", Bruce said, "but that was mine."

"No sir", she replied, "it's mine." Bruce put Damian down and stepped towards the woman. The boy wonder could see he was squaring for battle.

"Uhh, I don't think so, I saw it first."

"Father", Damian murmured, "Perhaps we should just go."

"No", Bruce replied, "No, that thing is mine. Give it here." Now, Bruce didn't really care about the toy. The truth was he probably could have ordered one with a lot less trouble but it was more the principle of the thing. No one stood up to Bruce Wayne, nobody!

Bruce advanced on the woman, darkness in his eyes. "You need to back off sir", the woman said a tad nervously but with all the belligerence of pit bull terrier protecting it's meal, backing up.

00000000000

Damian's first Christmas was full of all sorts of interesting and new experiences. He got to bake cookies, decorate a tree and wake up early to open presents. However, one of the most memorable had to be watching his father brawl with a woman half his size over a mechanical T-rex.

Hair was pulled, bites were exchanged and Damian wasn't quite sure if the cheap high heel print on his father's cheek would ever go away. Eventually, however, Bruce managed to emerge victorious. Like a Spartan returning from war, the Dark Knight raised himself up to full height, puffed out his chest and said in a clear, mighty voice, "Hah, hah, I have vanquished thee evildoer and the prize is mine!"

With that, he walked back to Damian, hair eschew, clothes torn, battered and frayed and one shoe missing. "Let's go buy this T-rex." Of course, it was right after he purchased the toy that the security team caught up with him.

"I'm going to buy this mall!" Bruce roared at the retreating backs of the security guards as they returned to their duties after throwing him out of the mall, "and when I do, you're all going to be fired. You won't get another job as long as you live, I can promise you that. You won't even be able to flip burgers when I'm done with you!"

"Look what you've done Father", Damian snapped, "Now we're stuck out here in the cold."

"Hey", Bruce replied, "I got you that toy, didn't I? Anyway, we can get back in, it can't be that hard to sneak into a mall right. First, we'll put the thing in the car and then, lets find the other and go home. I need a nap."

00000000000

"Timmy, why the hell are we going to Zinkies Toy Store?" Tim rolled his eyes as he trekked next to Jason.

"Dick wanted this new toy that just came out so I figured I'd pick it up for him."

"Isn't Dick a little to old for toys?"

"This is Dick we're talking about", Tim replied, "he doesn't consider himself too old for anything. There, see, that's the ad for the thing." Jason cocked his head, gazing at it.

"Ranger Seven, space explorer. What a piece of shit!"

"Yea", Tim agreed, "but it's what Dick wants so it's what Dick gets. That's about how these things go."

"How the hell are we going to get one of those things, it looks like there's only one left and those people are massing for battle."

"We have to devise a plan", Tim replied. "Hey, how about you distract them and I sneak around and grab it."

"How come I have be the distraction", Jason grumbled.

"Because you're more distracting and I'm sneakier. It works if you don't think too much about it, now go." Grumbling, Jason stalked up to the front of the crowd. He had no idea what to do to entertain this seething mass of people. Then, he spied a few balls on display to the side. Grinning to himself, he grabbed the balls and ran back to the costume section of the store, prepared to do what he had to.

0000000000

The people were seething and pulsating, festering like a great sore. All had come down to this and they were determined to get what was theirs. The frazzled clerk had done his best to calm the mass, attempting to talk some sense into them before they attacked, but they were restless and hungry.

Just as the first man was about to push the poor clerk aside and claim what was rightfully his, a voice resounded over the crowd. "Hello everyone, my name is Jason and I'm here to bring you some joy!" The crowd turned to see a young man dressed in a brightly colored jester costume. Standing proud with a pile of balls beside him, the confident young Jason Todd stood, prepared to do what he had to.

"Who wants to see some juggling?" he said, pushing the arms of his hat out of his face. He tossed the first ball high up into the air and watched in slow motion as it tumbled down. It was his finest hour.

Among his travels around the world after returning from the dead, Jason had studied under many masters to become the cold hard killing machine was at the time. Talia, at her wits end finally and in an attempt to slow him down from advancing so quickly, sent him to study under a man who would attempt to teach him a skill she knew he would never master. Yet, against all odds, the former boy wonder triumphed. Jason Peter Todd Wayne was one of the best jugglers in the world.

Around and around the balls spun, higher and higher in and out, weaving about with each other as though dancing. The crowd was transfixed, gazing at the balls as they flew through the air, whizzing and twirling and leaping like living things. They gasped as Jason made a few impossible saves and clung to their breaths as the balls swept in and out and around each other through the air.

All the while, however, the toy they coveted so dearly was almost in Tim's grasp. Inching as he had never inched before, Tim crept along the floor, sliding on his belly like a snake for a while and other times rolling silently up behind the crowd and towards the toy. He was almost there.

Then, just as he was reaching for it, his long sought after prize, his foot slipped and he stepped on a crayon. It snapped beneath his weight, making the tiniest of noises, almost no noise at all, but it was enough.

A man turned around, searching diligently for the source of the suspicious sound. Luckily, right at that second, Tim leapt into a pile of stuffed animals, burrowing down as far as he could. The man glared for a moment in his direction and then slowly turned back to the spectacle that was Jason, now juggling thirty balls and about to make it forty.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief and slowly made his way out from under the stuffed animals. Narrowly avoiding the crayon, he reached out and snatched his prize. "Jason, I got it", Tim shrieked, lifting the toy high above his head. All eyes turned to him. "Woops", Tim said softly.

"Run Timmy run", Jason screamed, dropping the balls. The people attacked with a vengeance. Tim tried to leap away but they had him in their foul clutches a moment later, tearing at him like wild beasts in an attempt to claim the prize. "Jason", Tim cried pleadingly, "help!"

"Coming", Jason called in reply, "hold on kiddo." Fighting back the vicious horde, Jason waded through, finally reaching Tim, who had his hands over his head and was in turtle mode, trying his best to protect the Ranger Seven cradled beneath him.

"Come on Tim", Jason yelled, grabbing the boy's hand, "lets go." Fighting their way through with Jason dragging Tim along, the two managed to make it out of the crowd. As soon as they did, they made a mad dash for the cash register.

But, the people would not have it. Flowing like a river, they twisted around, blocking the entrance. Jason and Tim had no choice but to head for the interior of the store. The manager was screaming now, attempting to get the horde under control, but he had to leap out of the way to avoid being trampled under foot. The mob was out of his hands.

Jason and Tim rushed along through isles of Star Wars characters and Littlest Pet Shop, displays of Zhu Zhu Hamsters and Pillow Pets, but they could not find a way out. Every exit was blocked, every avenue barricaded. And all the while, even as they searched desperately for any way to escape, they were ferried into a smaller and smaller space.

Perhaps they would have found some way out had Tim not tripped over a discarded Barbie and Ken box set and went crashing down. "Leave me", he howled to Jason, "take the toy and go."

"Not a chance", Jason replied, slinging his younger brother over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "we started this together, we're going to end it together." He started towards the exit from the Skylanders isle but found it blocked. Spinning around, he tried to go out the other way but that too was blockaded.

"We're trapped", Tim moaned. In desperation, Jason shoved Tim and the toy under a large display case and dove under after them.

"Well kid", he said softly as hands reached for them from all sides, "it looks like this is the end."

"I don't wanna die Jason", Tim wailed as the older man pulled him and the toy close in the center of the display and as far away from the grabbing hands as possible.

"Me neither", Jason wept. They threw their arms around each other and cried.

"Timmy, I'm sorry I ever tried to kill you." Tim sniffled.

"I'm sorry I almost tried to kill you too Jay, you've been a good brother."

"So have you and I'm sorry I broke your laptop."

"That was you?" Tim roared, lifting his head from Jason's shoulder, "I blamed that on Damian!"

"Ohh", Jason said quietly, "Well, yea it was Damian, what was I thinking?"

"Jason, when we get out of this, you're buying me a new one. What were you even doing with my laptop?"

"Well, I only needed to borrow it for a second. Roy and I needed to do some research ("Looking up porn more likely", Tim grumbled) and I spilled some orange juice on your alarm clock but only a tiny bit got on your laptop, honest."

"You spilled orange juice on my alarm clock, I thought the batteries were just dead!"

"Does it really matter now?" Jason snapped, "We're going to die anyway."

"You're right", Tim agreed miserably. It was then, just as all hope was lost, that the two of them heard a sound. At first, it was a tiny almost unnoticeable sound but gradually, it grew until it filled the store.

"Hey", Jason said hopefully, cocking his head, "That kinda sounds like Dad."

"Yea", Tim affirmed with rising excitement, "It is Bruce!"

"Back, back you foul beasts, get back!"

"Daddy!" the two men screamed happily, and rushed out into the bubble of calm Bruce had created. Damian and he were holding back the crowd with several large stuffed animals and some stick horses.

"Quick boys", Bruce said, "We have to get out of here."

"Dad", Jason and Tim squealed in unison, wrapping their arms around their surrogate father, "You saved us!"

"Celebrate later", Damian snapped, "We have to get out of here now!" Together, the bat family fought back the teeming masses to the cash register, where the frightened looking sales girl quickly helped them make their purchase.

Once the deed was done, they shot out like rockets from the store and into the main building of the mall. "We're alive!" Tim cried gleefully, throwing his arms around Jason, "Ohh, I can't believe we're alive."

"I know", Jason said, swinging him around.

"Now", Bruce panted, "Lets just get home. I'm done shopping for one day."

"Me too", Damian agreed. Jason and Tim nodded in concurrence.

"Now, all we need is to find Dick", Tim said.

"Yea", Jason mused, "Where the hell is he?" Right then, a train whistle blew and the kiddie train puffed to a halt in front of them.

"Look guys!" Dick said excitedly from the engine, "I'm a train driver. Toot toot!"

"We're leaving Dick, now", Bruce said, grabbing the young man's hand.

"Aww man", Dick moaned, "but I wanted to drive the train."

"Too bad", Jason grunted, "lets go. And Dick, remind me of something next year."

"What?" Dick asked as he was tugged along by a foul tempered Bruce.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you ever, ever again!"


	5. Day 9 Jingle Bells

"Damian, why is it this happens every time we go out to eat?" Damian grunted, folding his arms and looked pointedly away.

"He's right you know", Tim agreed, chomping down on a fry, "it happens every time."

"It does not, Todd is exaggerating."

"Nope", Jason retorted, "every time we go out somewhere to eat, you order something sophisticated and fancy and then hate it and end up chowing down on my food." Damian snorted.

"If you do not wish to share your food with me…" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Get up here brat", he grunted, tugging Damian up onto his lap, "go on and eat my food." Damian immediately started on Jason's chicken, leaving his squid discarded on the table.

"That thing is staring at me Bruce", Dick whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "turn it towards Tim." Bruce snickered and poked the squid with his fork. It's squidy eyes fixed on Tim.

"Aww, come on guys, that's nasty."

"Wouldn't it be awkward if Arthur showed up?" Dick snickered.

"Ohh, that'd be hilarious", Jason retorted.

"Does this mean we do not get dinner?" Damian asked as he chewed Jason's chicken, "because we are eating here?" After school, Damian had been in such a sour mood, Bruce had offered to take them all out to eat. It had indeed improved Damian's disposition and now, filling his belly with Jason's food, the boy was content. It always seemed that when it was Jason's food, it was more satisfying.

"Does anyone have any plans for when we get home?" Bruce asked.

"A nap", Jason replied, stretching with a yawn. Dick rolled his eyes.

"All you ever do is sleep."

"You say that like it's a bad thing", Jason muttered with a playful grin "and anyway, you were the one that robbed me of sleep last night." Dick gave a mischievous giggle for he had indeed.

The previous night, he had harvested hair from his first victim, Jason. Sneaking into his younger brother's room, Dick had plucked a few hairs and raced out whooping like a primordial savage, his spoils grasped tightly in his fist. A howling Jason had chased his around the manor for an hour, demanding his hair back, but to no avail, for Dick had hidden them away.

"Well", Dick murmured enigmatically, "I have a surprise."

"What?" Tim asked.

"It's a surprise", Dick scoffed.

"Well", Bruce said, "I guess we better get home then." Damian crammed the last bit of chicken into his mouth and nodded. Bruce grinned and ruffled his hair as the boy slid off Jason's lap.

Dick bounded into the house, excited and happy to be home. "Guess what we get to do now?" he said in a singsong voice.

"Sleep", Jason asked hopefully.

"No", Dick replied, "We get to make ornaments. Look, I had Alfred get everything out while we were gone. There's clay and beads and string and all sorts of other things." Proudly, Dick opened his arms, indicating the table before him, which was piled high with paint, glitter, glue, paper and anything else Dick could think to provide.

"Umm, Dick, I'm really not much of an artist", Tim said.

"Too bad", Dick replied, "Everyone will be making at least one ornament or else."

"Or else what", Bruce asked.

"I won't just take hair", Dick replied.

"Ohh fine", Jason snapped, pulling up a chair, "lets do some arts and shit for a while." Together they sat crafting new ornaments for their already over laden tree while Dick made little sounds of pleasure and squealed about family and togetherness.

After around thirty minutes, he conceded to make an inspection of the decorations. "What did you make Bruce?"

"I made a bat", Bruce replied, proudly holding up his chiropteran creation.

"How original", Dick muttered darkly.

"What, you said I could make anything. It's got a hat."

"Well", Dick said, "at least it's got a hat. Alright Jason, how about you?" Jason shrugged.

"I have no idea." He lifted up a mad jumble of buttons, paper, clay and glitter.

"Well Jason", Dick said exasperated, "it has to be something."

"Alright, I guess its…my soul, there, how's that?"

"You have a fucked up soul", Tim murmured into his ear. Jason broke into a fit of giggles.

"How about you Timmy?"

"I made a model of the solar system."

"Aww man Tim", Dick moaned, "You made something sciencey, that's lame."

"I love it", Bruce said, pulling Tim close, "is that the asteroid belt?"

"Yup", Tim gestured proudly, "look, I even did Charon and Titan."

"Excellent", Bruce said, "I like the work you did on Uranus's elliptical pathway. What did you do to compensate for the wobble?"

"You guys are such nerds", Jason muttered incredulously.

"How about you Damian?" Dick continued, "What did you make?"

"I made a cat", Damian replied. A tiny, plump cat stood regally on the boy's palm, gazing at the world about him through button eyes. The cat had a tiny batarang beneath his paw and markings on him that made it seem as though he was wearing a cape and a little mask. Dick's squeal practically broke the windows.

"Eeeeeeee! Ohh Damian, it's so precious, I love it!" Damian rolled his eyes, but a tiny bit of color flushed his cheeks.

"It is Father, if he was a cat." Jason couldn't help it, he started to howl, toppling out of his chair in frantic, uncontrollable laughter. Damian scowled angrily, but beneath it, he was a little hurt. Dick, naturally, knew this immediately and swept Damian into his arms.

"Ohh sweetheart, it's beautiful, forget about Jason, he's a moron. Shut up Jason, Damian's creation is beautiful, right Bruce?"

"Of course", Bruce agreed, a little slow on the uptake but gradually getting the sense that this meant something to Damian, "it's wonderful son. That is exactly what I would look like if I were a cat."

"I made everyone else too", Damian said, wiggling out of Dick's arms so he could get down to his little creations. "Here's you Grayson." Damian displayed a half sagging cat with crazy eyes and erratic legs.

"Hah", Tim laughed, "Dick's the retarded cat."

"Here is Todd." The tiny Jason cat was scowling angrily at the world, with one back leg lifted and his tiny claws extended.

"The Jason cat looks like it's peeing", Dick giggled.

"Here is Drake." Jason had come up for air for a moment but once he saw the Tim cat, he was back on the ground again.

"Aww, Damian how come I have to be the deranged cat?" Damian snickered wickedly and held up the plump cat with half it's teeth falling out, a leg missing and it's fur in spikes all about it's small body.

"Here is Pennyworth." The Alfred cat was calmly licking a paw, a quiet, contemplative expression on its little face. "And here is me." The Damian cat was the tiniest of all, a plump little thing like all the others with light gray fur and a soft pink nose.

"Damian", Bruce said, scooping up his son, "I love your cats."

"Thank you Father", Damian replied bashfully, burying his head in his father's chest. Bruce chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Let's put 'em on the tree", Dick said, "and then we can wrap presents. Not each other's of course, they are being kept in the strictest secrecy."

"Naturally", Tim agreed, "Dick, I just want you to know that Jason and I went through a life and death struggle to get our hands on your gift."

"Eeeeee!" Dick squealed, bounding in circles, "Those are always the best gifts." Jason rolled his eyes.

The evening fell like powdery snow all over the lawn. Sighing quietly, Jason settled on the couch, his eyelids fluttering lightly. He was warm, comfortable and finally home after the longest time. Ohh, it had been so long. Wrapped in a warm, knitted sweater and fuzzy socks, he settled onto the couch, closing his eyes.

After all his travels around the world and all the things he'd been through, he had never quite realized what a joy it was just to be home, here in this house, surrounded by family with his tummy full and his heart satisfied, safe and dry and warm and comfortable. Jason could think of nothing better in the world.

At that moment, he felt the couch compress a bit beneath him and he opened his eyes. There was Tim, settled beside him and staring into the fire. "What's up Timmy?" Jason asked, sitting up slightly. Tim shrugged, a small smile on his lips. Jason could tell it was forced though. "Where're Bruce and Dick?"

"Outside", Tim replied, "Damian had to take the dog out and they went with him." Jason nodded.

"You didn't go?" Tim shook his head. "Did they invite you to join them?" Tim shook his head again. "Well, they probably didn't mean anything by it, you know how they are."

"Yea", Tim sighed.

"What's up?" Jason asked again, "something's not right by you. You can tell me." Tim gave another heavy sigh.

"Promise you'll be honest with me."

"I always am", Jason replied simply. Tim nodded.

"That's why I'm here. Do you…do you think I belong here, you know, with everyone and all?"

"Of course", Jason answered incredulously, "What the hell would we do without you?" Tim shrugged and though he tried to act nonchalant, Jason could see his bottom lip quivering. Gently, the older man reached out and pulled Tim close and up onto his lap.

Tim, as small as he was, still fit so well, his head resting just beneath Jason's head. Jason leaned back, reclining and bringing Tim's weight up on his chest. For a moment, they lay together in silence until Jason started to feel the younger man shake with sobs.

"Timmy", the Red Hood crooned softly, "shh, it's alright. Everyone wants you here boy wonder." He stroked Tim's hair blowing air through it gently as he exhaled. "Who else would I pull all this crazy shit with? We're the only normal ones around here, I need you to keep me sane. Bruce and his son are like clones of each other, foul tempered, fun sucking clones and Dick's just insane. Who would I talk to if you weren't here?"

Tim smirked even through his tears and buried his face in Jason's sweater clad chest. "What's really up with you?"

"I don't know," Tim replied with a heavy sigh, wiping away his tears with the corner of his sleeve, "I just miss my parents so much and sometimes, I guess I get a little lost around here."

"Well, lucky me, I can always find ya", Jason said. "This is supposed to be the best Christmas ever right?" Tim nodded.

"It has been a lot of fun and I'm sorry, I'll try to loosen up and not spoil everyone's time."

"Now, don't even talk like that, you haven't spoiled nothing and Timmy my young friend, you never will. Everyone around here just loves you too much, even Damian, although he'd never admit it. I mean, come on, I'm rather attached to you even and you know me, I don't form attachments so great.

I tried to kill you for pete's sake and yet here we are having the kind of snuggles on the couch Dick would be taking pictures of if he were here and lets thank heaven he's not." Tim giggled and Jason smirked. "We need you Timmy."

"For what?" Tim asked softly. He gazed up at Jason with pleading eyes. "Please…please tell me." Jason pressed his forehead to Tim's, gazing into his eyes.

"Well", he whispered, as though passing on some long kept secret, "lots of things". Tim gazed back desperately, ears straining to catch every word.

"We need you to be the logical one, the one that makes sense, the one that can decode Bruce for the rest of us", Jason breathed. Tim's eyes softened. "We need you to be the baby because, lets be honest here, it's not Damian. You've always been the baby Timmy and you probably always will be. You're usually the pretty level-headed one, the one everyone gets to fuss over and the best little brother ever, but don't tell Damian."

Tim grinned, a gesture Jason returned. "See, we need you for loads of stuff, I could go on all night, but I won't. Let's just relax. We've got a warm fire and nice cozy sweaters, I say we celebrate this occasion with a nap."

"A nap", Tim said incredulously, "we're about to go to bed in a little while anyway." Jason shrugged.

"Best time to take a nap of course." Tim rolled his eyes.

"You're wrong you know, I'm the only sane one around here."

"Little jerk", Jason muttered, giving him a shove. Tim giggled and snuggled in, closing his eyes.

"Hum me something Jason", he said softly.

"Need a tune to fall asleep?" Tim nodded. "Alright, I think that can be arranged."

The snow fell lightly as Bruce watched his son frolic through the backyard under the stars, Titus at his heels. He smiled and gave a sigh. He could feel Dick melt into his side, head on his shoulder. Bruce put a hand around the younger man's waist, pulling him close. "He's so cute", Dick murmured lovingly. Bruce nodded.

"That he is." Dick gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too", Bruce replied, "I've missed all the insanity you bring around here." Dick giggled.

"I love you so much Bruce, so much."

"I love you to Dick", Bruce murmured, pressing his lips to the younger man's forehead.

"Bruce", Dick said softly, eyes pointed far in the distance where the snow fell heavy and thick, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course", Bruce replied, "anything."

"Do you ever…miss when it was just the two of us, you know, before all of the others?" Bruce nodded.

"All the time, after all things were simpler back then. Neither of us really knew what evil was, the world was bright, you were running around in that ridiculous leotard and cracking those awful puns."

"And you cracked a smile", Dick replied with a smirk, "Yea, I loved it back then. That's why I wanted to spend Christmas with you, ya know, so I could find all that again, be a little kid again. Don't get me wrong, I love being a big brother but I loved being the little one too and sometimes I miss that so much. Do you think that's bad?" Dick gazed up at Bruce questioningly and Bruce shook his head.

"No, I understand. There are times I miss those days so much, I could scream. There was a lot less responsibility back then. Those were good days. We still have more good days ahead though, plenty of them."

"Ohh yes", Dick sighed, "plenty good days. Watching Damian grow up, those are good days. Being with Tim and Jason, those are good days too. I guess, if I could trade all this to have back those early years, I don't think I would."

"Me neither", Bruce agreed, "Our little family is something special, isn't it?" Dick nodded in agreement.

"It certainly is." Damian bounded back right then, Titus at his heels.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"You", Dick replied playfully.

"What about me?" Damian growled.

"Guess you'll never know, will you."

"Grayson", Damian snarled, leaping at him. Dick giggled and scooped him up.

"Feisty little thing", he growled playfully, "look at you all covered in snow." He rubbed noses with the boy.

"Come on", Bruce said with a laugh, "lets get inside." Tramping inside and knocking the snow off their boots, the three and Titus made their way into the living room, where Tim was on the threshold of sleep as Jason hummed softly to him, stroking his hair.

Dick made a hand motion that looked suspiciously like someone taking a picture. Jason scowled at him. Bruce smiled and reached out, fondling Tim's hair. Tim smiled sleepily at him and closed his eyes again. Bruce ran a hand through Jason's hair and then sat down beside the two of them, gazing into the fire, his mind far away. Dick settled beside him, Damian as well, and the five of them sat in contemplative silence as Jason hummed, every so slightly rocking Tim.

For the longest time there was just that, the snow, falling the fire crackling and Jason's unidentifiable tune until the Red Hood felt the breathing of the boy on his chest ebb to a sleep pattern. Slowly and doing his best not to wake Tim, Jason got up, cradling the younger man in his arms.

He smiled at Bruce and Dick, who had a half asleep Damian between them, and started up the stairs. Tim stirred as Jason put him down on the bed. "You're supposed to be asleep squirt", Jason whispered to him as he laid him down.

"You woke me", Tim replied in the tiniest of voices. Jason rolled his eyes and lay down next to Tim.

"Want me to stay awhile?"

"Yea", Tim murmured, "I'd like that."

"Then I will", Jason said softly, and pulled the blankets up to Tim's chin. He smoothed the boy's hair and kissed his forehead just as Tim returned to slumber.


	6. Day 8 Feliz Navidad

It was the last day of school and Damian was overjoyed, or as overjoyed as he ever was. Finally, he was off for break. He'd been waiting for so very long for this day and finally, it had arrived. Practically bouncing with glee, Damian bounded down the stairs, already dressed and ready for the day. Someone had to comb his hair of course, his father or Dick perhaps, but other than that, he was ready to be out the door, knowing that the sooner he got it over with, the better.

Landing on the bottom step, however, he was confronted with an interesting sight. There, laughing, talking and helping themselves to ample amounts of breakfast were his three brothers and his father, all dressed and ready for the day. "Father", Damian said slowly, "are you all going somewhere today?"

"Did you forget Dami", Dick said playfully, "it's "take your family to school" day, you know, for your little class Christmas party." Damian turned white.

"How did you find out about that?" he hissed.

"I found the flyer in the trash", Dick replied, "Alfred threw away my favorite cereal bowl so I had to go through the trash and find it and, low and behold, there was your flyer all crumpled up at the bottom and ripped into several pieces. Someone must have thrown it away by accident."

"I'm getting the sneaking suspicion he doesn't want us to go with him", Tim said, smirking at Damian's expression.

"Of course he wants us to go", Dick replied, "don't you Damian?"

"You all are going to embarrass me", Damian whined. Jason chuckled.

"That's kind of the idea." Dick, however, looked genuinely shocked.

"I'm not embarrassing, am I?" Everyone looked awkwardly away, except for Damian, who stared coldly in the direction of his family, as if willing them to disappear.

"But…but I'm cool", Dick said softly.

"No Dick, you're really not", Jason replied, "you're not cool at all."

"Bruce", Dick asked, "I'm cool, right?"

"Uhh", Bruce said, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "so anyway Damian, I'm looking foreward to meeting your classmates."

"They are all cretins and simpletons."

"You like any girls?" Tim teased playfully.

"No", Damian replied haughtily.

"Well", Bruce said with a smile, "we're going to be late if we don't hurry, lets get going."

"No", Damian moaned, "I do not want you to accompany me, any of you."

"Do you really think I'm not cool?" Dick said incredulously.

"You're lame, deal with it Dick", Tim replied, "and it's too late Dami, we're coming."

"None of you are permitted to speak then", Damian growled, "you must all keep your mouths shut at all times."

"Yea", Jason agreed sarcastically, "like that's gonna happen."

Walking down the hallways, Bruce was confronted by large, colorful pictures, many depicting bright flowers, trees and animals. All of them had an overall happy aura, prompting Bruce to wonder if Damian was one of the young artists.

"Did your class make these?" he asked.

"Yes", Damian replied, " those imbeciles know nothing of art."

"Which one's yours?" Dick asked, gazing about in an attempt to guess.

"That one", Damian replied, pointing to the picture. Tim rolled his eyes.

"That's not predictable at all." The picture depicted a swath of dark shapes and a range of hues limited to black and gray.

"That's an…interesting picture Damian", Bruce said haltingly, "Why don't you tell me about it?" After having Dick draw him many pictures in the past, Bruce had perfected a series of inquiries designed to get the child to reveal the subject matter of his picture if it was at all in doubt, as it was right now.

"It's Gotham Father", Damian replied, "Can't you tell?"

"Of course", Bruce said, "I knew what it was all along." Satisfied, Damian led them all down the hallway to his classroom, which was at the end. Jason could hear happy sounds emanating from within, the kinds of sounds small children make, and realized why Damian didn't like this place. Jason usually loathed small children. There were lots of other families already present, all smiling happily and socializing.

After a few moments, Damian's teacher appeared in front of them, smiling broadly. With her light brown hair pulled back in a bun and not a string out of place, the older woman looked every bit the part of a teacher down to her completely hideous teaching shoes.

"You must be the Wayne family. It's so good to see all of you. Damian made it seem as though you weren't coming."

"Yea", Bruce said with a smile, "he's a funny kid."

"Father", Damian hissed. Bruce rolled his eyes and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Come on in", the teacher said, "We're just about to start. Damian, why don't you show your family where they can sit and then get your things together."

Damian sniffed arrogantly and said, "This way." The four of them followed him as he weaved and shoved aside joyful groups of people with grunts of annoyance to a spot on the ground among some other families. "Sit", Damian commanded, pointing to the ground.

"Sure your highness", Jason acquiesced sarcastically, settling down on the ground with the others. Damian wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"This is my classroom Todd, you will behave yourself."

"Sure", Jason agreed sardonically, "Whatever you say my lord." Damian stalked away.

"Hey Damian", Colin said excitedly, bounding up. On a Wayne scholarship that Damian had arranged for, Colin was quite happy to be going to school (quite unlike Damian) and had already made many new friends. His best friend, however, remained Damian, for whatever strange, unfathomable reason that might be. "Did your family come?"

"Yea", Damian grunted darkly, "They're over there."

"You don't seem too happy about them being here though."

"They're a nuisance and are embarrassing", Damian grumbled sourly.

"I wish I had a family that was here", Colin sighed softly. Damian felt suddenly quite guilty, complaining that Bruce and the others were present when Colin didn't have a family at all. Guilt was a new feeling, one he had just recently started experiencing and, though he didn't like it, had to deal with it as best he could.

"You can borrow mine", he said a tad bit more gently, "We can pretend that they are your family for today if you would like."

"Really?" Colin asked excitedly. "You think they'd be ok with it."

"Of course", Damian sniffed, "if I wish it, it shall be."

"Can we go ask now?" Colin queried hopefully.

"If you wish", Damian replied, leading Colin over to the Wayne clan sprawled on the ground and talking quietly about missiles amongst themselves. The boy wonder stood in front of his family with Colin by his side, practically bursting with excitement.

"Father, Grayson, Todd, Drake, today, along with being my family, you are also going to be Colin's family." Bruce looked confusedly at Damian.

"What are you talking about Damian?" Damian rolled his eyes, as if terribly tired of having so many ignorant people around.

"Colin does not have a family present today so you shall be his family."

"Cool!" Dick squealed, "Hi Colin, I'm Dick. Do I get to be your big brother?"

"I guess so", Colin said shyly, "if you want too."

"Neat", Dick said, hugging Colin tightly, "We are going to have so much fun today!"

"Come Colin", Damian ordered, "let us sit down."

"Colin can sit on my lap if he wants", Dick said excitedly.

"No", Damian snapped suddenly, "I will be sitting there. Colin may sit elsewhere." With that, he shoved Colin away and settled on Dick's lap.

"Damian", Bruce rebuked, "Be nice to Colin."

"Ohh", Tim crooned, "is Damian getting possessive all of the sudden?"

"No", Damian retorted angrily, "but it was my seat first." Dick giggled and put his arms around Damian.

"It's alright teddy bear, I know I belong to you."

"Stop with those infernal nicknames Grayson", Damian growled. Colin just stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do and wondering if perhaps it would be better if he simply left to find some other place to sit.

"Come here Colin", Jason said helpfully, "You can sit with me if you want to." Colin, happy to be included, settled down on Jason's lap. "Us gingers gotta stick together", Jason said playfully, ruffling Colin's hair. Colin grinned at him.

"Damian", Tim said, "your friend is cuter than you are." Damian sniffed.

"Alright everyone", the teacher said, getting up in front of the group of parents and children sitting on the ground, "for those of you who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Garbanzo. Now, as a tradition, before the Christmas party begins, we have a short period where each child gets to introduce their families. Alright Billy, how about you start. Bring your family up to the front of the class please."

"This is my family", Billy said, "This is my Mom, her name is Lisa and she bakes the best cookies. This is my Dad, his name is Bill, like me. He's a businessman and he's really neat. And this is my big brother Arthur. He's the best basketball player."

More introductions followed, each child, happily showing off their families until finally, Mrs. Garbanzo said, "Alright Damian, your turn."

Colin clambered off Jason's lap as a disgruntled Damian led his family up to the front. "Fine", he muttered boredly after he had them all lined up, "This is Father."

"Can you tell us something about your Father Damian?"

"He has got money."

"Well, why don't you tell us something else about him?"

"He is large." Bruce smiled awkwardly and raised a hand in greeting.

"Umm, that's very nice Damian, what about your brothers."

"This is Grayson, he is worryingly jolly." Dick smiled cheerfully. "This is Todd, he usually smells nice." Tim smirked.

"Umm, thanks Damian", Jason said slowly, not quite sure how to take that.

"This is Drake. He is a plague."

"Damian", the teacher said admonishingly, "say something nice about your brother."

"Yea Damian", Tim said with a smug grin, "Say something nice."

"Drake…has never killed someone."

"Ohh come on", Tim whined, "that's all you can think of."

"He has also never slept with Mother."

"Alright Damian, I think that's enough", the teacher said quickly, "lets move on to the next person. You and your family may sit down now." All five of them settled on the ground and Colin crawled back onto Jason's lap while Damian repositioned himself in his Father's.

"I smell nice", Jason said incredulously. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say. You have killed people and you have slept with Mother." The last part he said with narrowed eyes, telling Jason with every fiber of his being that if the heinous act was repeated, the young assassin's knife would see to it he never committed such an act again. Jason snickered wickedly.

After the introductions were finished and Bruce was about ready to fall asleep, Mrs. Garbanzo got back up to the front of the class and cheerfully called, "Now we're going to play some Christmas trivia!"

"Eeeeeee!" Dick squealed, "I love Christmas trivia."

"Alright", Mrs. Garbanzo said, "Lets begin."

"How do you deal with this teacher all day Damian, she's so irritating?" Bruce whispered to the small boy on his lap.

"See my point Father" Damian grumbled in reply, "See why I hate going to school."

"Shh", Dick said viciously, "I have to heart the question!" Now, for Dick Grayson, Christmas was one of the most important holidays of all time and naturally, it was exceedingly important to him that he know everything about it. To put it mildly, Dick knew everything there was to know about Christmas and he knew that too. Determined to win, Dick leaned forward, his ears tuned and ready.

"Which state was the first to recognize Christmas as an official holiday?" Dick's hand was the first one to shoot up. "Mr. Grayson?"

"Alabama", Dick said proudly with the air of one who is sure he is going to dominate.

"Nicely done Mr. Grayson, alright, on to the next question. What does a spider web found on Christmas morning signify?" Dick's hand again shot up but his name was not the one that fell from Mrs. Garbanzo's mouth. "Duncan."

"Good luck", the boy replied. Dick glared at the child across from him, a boy from Damian's class. The child smirked.

"Excellent job Duncan. Now, to the next question." Back and forth Dick and the boy answered question after question, no one else able to even give a single answer. Dick refused to be beaten, fighting viciously for his prize. The other boy however, was equally avid, determined and ready for war.

"Who is the Santa Clause variant of France?"

"Pere Noel!" Dick squealed.

"What do the three French hens represent?"

"Faith, Hope and Charity", the boy yelped.

"Well", Mrs. Garbanzo said, "that's my last question and you two are tied."

"There has to be another one", Dick cried, "I have to win!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Grayson, there aren't any more."

"No", Dick howled, "that is unacceptable."

"Here", Jason said, getting up. He'd been napping, leaning against Bruce, but had been awoken by the ruckus Dick was making. "I will settle this. I have a question. Now, both of you listen closely, this is going to decide it. Ok, what do I do every Christmas?"

"What!" Duncan cried angrily, "That's not fair, I don't even know who you are!"

"Ohh", Dick squealed, raising his hand.

"Mr. Grayson", Jason called, much like the announcer in his favorite TV show, Wheel of Fortune.

"You get drunk, pass out and then babble incoherently for three days about Spanish soap operas."

"That's correct, alright Mr. Grayson, you win!"

"Yea", Dick screamed, leaping up in the air and doing a back flip, "I won!"

"That's not fair", Duncan shrieked.

"Sorry kid", Jason replied, "You snooze you lose."

"No", the boy cried, "He did not win! I want a redo."

"You want me to redo your face?" Jason threatened.

"You don't scare me", the kid sneered.

"You know what kid, I don't like your attitude."

"I don't like yours." Jason was now totally fed up and decided enough was enough. This kid needed to know exactly who he was dealing with. Jason Todd was not some mortal to be trifled with, he was the mighty Red Hood. Reaching into his back pocket, he grabbed what he found, pointing it at the little boy.

"Yea well kid, how do you like my…candy cane?" Jason gazed confusedly at the striped treat in his hand.

"Dick", he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Dick where's my gun?"

"Ohh", Dick replied, "I didn't think it was festive enough so I replaced it with a candy cane while you weren't looking."

"Dick", Jason whined, "I want my gun."

"You have a gun?" Duncan asked incredulously.

"Alright", Mrs. Garbanzo said nervously, stepping between Duncan and Jason "Lets have some snacks. You can all go to the tables." After settling on a table that could accommodate all of them plus Colin, a box of cookies was brought over. It had a name in crayon on the top. Some lemonade was also placed on the table.

"Look", Jason said excitedly, "they're feeding us!" Tim rolled his eyes.

"Not everything is about food you know."

"I know", Jason replied haughtily, "everything else is about sleep." Bruce took a bite of the cookie and promptly spat it right back out.

"Ohh, this is the nastiest thing I've ever had. What a terrible cookie!"

"Bruce", Dick said slowly, taking a bite of his own cookie "Umm, maybe you should tone it down a bit."

"No", Bruce replied, "ohh yuck, Dick, how are you still eating that cookie, get that crap out of your mouth. Who made these terrible things?"

"Umm, I did father", Damian said softly, eyes downcast. Bruce choked.

"Ohh, Damian, ohh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You know me, I like to complain, they're really not that bad."

"It's ok Father", Damian said softly, "it's ok that you don't like them."

"Dick, why didn't you tell me he made them?" Bruce hissed.

"I tried", Dick said helplessly. Looking at his son's downcast face, Bruce felt right then like drawing and quartering himself. Damian felt as though a small animal was digging it's claws into his heart.

"Son, I'm sorry", Bruce said helplessly. But, Damian wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, he took a good look at the box.

"Wait a moment", the boy said, "these aren't my cookies, these are Damien Wyne's cookies."

"Of course", Bruce exclaimed, feeling as though the apocalypse had just been averted "Of course, I knew you could never make anything so awful. Clearly these are not your cookies."

"I shall go get mine", Damian said, and he zipped off.

"Bruce", Dick murmured, "You are such a moron, you are so lucky those weren't his cookies." Bruce nodded swiftly.

"What about you Colin?" Tim asked, "Did you make any cookies?" Colin shook his head.

"I was sick that day."

"Ohh well", Jason said, "I'm sure if you'd made cookies, they would have been delicious." Colin blushed and Damian skittered back, box of cookies in hand.

"Here are mine", he said proudly, opening the box. There were several lumpy creations inside the box, all an interesting shade of pus yellow. Bruce closed his eyes, muttered softly to himself "For Damian" and took one.

"Ohh Damian, these are delicious. What tasty cookies!"

"Yea", Jason agreed, "they're so good." Damian glowed.

"I shall go give this other box back", he said, taking the other cookies, "come Colin." As soon as they were out of earshot, Tim literally regurgitated his cookie.

"Ohh, we should have stuck with the other kid's cookies, these are even worse."

"Shh", Bruce hissed, "We don't want to hurt his feelings."

"What about my stomach?" Jason asked, "My innocent stomach is suffering here." Bruce glared at him. "I'm just kidding," Jason said with an eye roll, "I'm not the one that went off about how bad the other ones were." Damian skidded up with Colin and Bruce in an effort to drown the cookie, took a large swig of lemonade. He choked a little.

"Damian, did you make the lemonade?"

"No."

"What about you Colin?"

"No Mr. Wayne, I think Mrs. Garbanzo made it."

"It's terrible."

"Alrighty then kiddos!" Mrs. Garbanzo said, standing up in front of them, "I think it's time to move on to our special surprise."

"Ohh!" Dick siad excitedly, "I love surprises!"

"Go ahead kids, go get ready," the teacher called.

"What's the surprise Damian?" Dick asked excitedly.

"Nothing good", Damian grunted in reply, a demon has risen from hell and cast a curse upon me. Come Colin."

"Bye bye", Colin called.

"Bye", Dick said.

"I wonder what the surprise is", Tim said.

"Beats me", Bruce replied, "I didn't even know about this thing until today. I have a sneaking suspicion however, that this was the reason Damian didn't want us to come to school with him."

"Now families, if you could please make your way to the auditorium, the children have a little show to put on for you."

"A show!" Dick exclaimed, "Ohh, I love shows!"

"Damian's gonna be in a show", Jason chortled, "I gotta tape this." Taking their seats in the auditorium, the four men gazed at the stage in front of them, where the plush red curtains were down and covering the large stage. Then, the first set of curtains lifted and a small girl with rosy cheeks stepped out in front of the crowd.

"It was the night before Christmas and Santa was trying to get his presents to all the boys and girls of the world." The second set of curtains lifted and eight children in reindeer costumes pranced onto the stage, followed by another child with a pillow stuffed under his bright red coat. Colin shifted the antlers on his head and grinned, waving at Jason. Jason waved back grinning.

"But", the girl continued, "there was a terrible storm that turned Santa all around, left and right." With that, several small children in snowflake costumes came out, dancing about on the stage. But, one snowflake was late. Stalking onto the stage with a vicious scowl splitting his face was Damian Wayne, glittering brightly beneath the lights in his snowflake costume. Jason, Tim and Bruce almost died.

While most of the parents cooed at the sights of their small sons and daughters looking so precious in their costumes, three of the four Waynes were practically rolling on the floor in hysterics. Dick, however, was enchanted. Oohing, and ahhing over his little boy on stage, Dick whipped out his camera, wiggling like a worm on a hook with barely contained excitement.

"Yea Damian, that's my precious angel!" It didn't seem possible that Damian's scowl could intensify, yet it did, about ten fold. Little fists clinching, he faced the crowd, murder in his eyes.

"Santa was forced the land", the girl continued, and all the snowflakes disappeared off stage. A few moments later, there were about ten trees on stage, all glowing and grinning, all but one, who looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon. "Luckily, he found a forest of happy, helpful trees that could send him on his way."

"Damn", Jason whispered to Bruce, "Your son doesn't exactly look like the happiest, most helpful tree in the world now does he." Bruce started snickering again and had to hide it in his sweater vest to keep the other parents from glaring at him.

"Now that he knew where he was going, Santa soared back up in the sky, saying hello to all the twinkling stars."

"At least Damian's scowl twinkles", Tim whispered, fighting back tears of laughter as Damian stalked on stage in a bright yellow star costume.

"Finally, Santa got to his destination, the first house on his list. Here, there were lots of children who didn't have anything. So, Santa brought them some wonderful gifts."

"That is not a gift I would want to get", Bruce chuckled as he watched his son waddle out in a present costume, a big bow on his head. Dick was practically swooning now.

"Hey Damian!" Jason called from the crowd, "I betcha Timmy's "friends" (author's note: the Teen Titans) would love to see the video I made of your stellar performance. After all, you are just the cutest little present!"

"I'm gonna kill you Todd", Damian roared, and leapt off stage.

"Shit", Jason said, darting out of his row. The colorful blue and red present tackled him, grabbing him around his legs and clambering up on him. Jason was laughing so hard, he couldn't fight back.

"Todd, I am going to rip out your eyes unless you give me that tape and swear to forget what you saw here today!"

"Mr. Wayne", Mrs. Garbanzo said softly, standing next to Bruce, "you are a saint for dealing with all these children." Bruce smirked.

"I certainly am blessed, aren't I?"


	7. Day 7 Frosty the Snowman

"I'm so excited, I'm so excited, I'm so excited", Nightwing squealed, hopping up and down in his seat.

"Yea, we know Dick", Red Robin grumbled, shifting Robin's weight in his arms. Robin had a habit of falling asleep every time he went on a ride that lasted more than around ten minutes, especially an uneventful one. Because Batman was piloting, Red Hood was copiloting and Nightwing was hopping around in his seat like a gecko, he had opted for Red Robin as the best place in the plane to catch a nap without having to be restrained in a harness.

Red Robin, at Nightwing's request, had agreed to allow Robin to rest in his arms. Now, he found it was rather soothing to have the weight of the small boy cradled close to his chest, their breathing patterns matched. Of course, he wouldn't ever admit this to anyone.

"Alright", Batman said as he piloted the Batwing towards the watchtower, "I want you all on your best behavior, ok?"

"I think the one you should be preaching to is asleep", Red Hood said with a smirk.

"No, he's sitting next to me. Try to keep the flirting to a minimum. Remember, nobody here likes you and none of them actually know you're coming."

"You didn't tell them?" Nightwing asked, halting his bouncy dance for a moment.

"No", Batman replied, "because I knew the answer would be no."

"I didn't have to come", Red Hood replied darkly, arms crossed, "It's not like I get to participate in secret Santa or anything."

"Don't blame me", Batman replied, "Clark was the one that said no. I think it had something to do with the fact that you're still an outlaw." Red Hood stuck out his tongue.

"Minor detail."

"Anyway", Batman continued, "Secret Santa isn't that great. Every year I get Clark and I swear he rigs it so that it'll be that way. He claims he doesn't but come on, this year he wrote on his paper he wanted a big screen TV. Who asks for that unless they know a multibillionare is going to get it? Could he be anymore obvious?"

"Yea, well, just be happy you didn't get Power Girl", Red Robin grumbled, "that was so awkward."

Flashback

"No guys, I am not going into Victoria's Secret and asking for one that size. Do they even make them that size?"

"Ohh come on Tummers, be a man. And, I'm sure they make them that big, they have to."

"I don't know, I mean, Dick, have you ever seen that woman's costume? Does she even wear one? I don't think so."

"Because you'd know, wouldn't you Jason."

"Well, I can tell these things about a woman."

"Guys, I'm not going in there."

"Tim, it's a bra, it's not a snake."

"Then you go buy it."

"You kidding me, I'm not going in and asking for a bra that big, they'd think I was crazy!"

"How did she get so damn big?"

"Heh, heh, I'd tap that."

"Shut up Jason."

"Tim, what did you end up getting her?" Batman asked.

"As tempted as I was to just buy two basketballs and use the skins as cups, I finally just special ordered one on line. Point is, at least a big screen TV isn't abnormal or awkward."

"Hah, are you kidding me, I didn't get Clark a big screen TV, I got him a key chain."

"But", Red Hood said, confused, "that box you've got in the back is huge."

"Yea", Batman snickered, "I put the key chain in the box. He's gonna be so surprised!"

"Bruce, that's mean", Red Robin said. Batman nodded smugly.

"I got Arthur", Nightwing said brightly, "I bought him a goldfish."

"Dick", Red Hood said incredulously, "Arthur literally has every fish in the sea, why the hell would he want a goldfish?"

"Because", Nightwing replied, "goldfish are awesome." Batman pulled into the hanger, expertly piloting and landing right beside the invisible jet. Robin blinked blearily just as the plane set down, gazing about in consternation.

"Are we there?" he asked softly.

"Yup kiddo", Nightwing replied gently, rubbing the boy's dark hair. Robin reached out, begging Nightwing to take him. Nightwing grinned and took the boy from Red Robin, holding him close. "Now, say thank you to Timmy for holding you so nice."

"Thanks", Robin murmured, burying his face in Nightwing's chest. He gave a sigh and his eyelids flickered.

"Dammit", Red Robin cursed.

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"I hate it when he gets all cute. It makes him so much harder to hate." Nightwing grinned and kissed the side of Robin's head before hopping out of the cockpit with Red Robin.

"Alright", Batman said, "I guess we better get going. Damn I hate these parties. I have to…associate with people."

"Heaven forbid", Nightwing gasped sarcastically, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Now, stick close to one of us at all times would you blue jay", Batman said seriously, "I don't want you getting attacked." Red Hood rolled his eyes.

"Sure Dad, whatever."

"Father", Robin muttered, "Why do I not receive a gift at this gathering?"

"Because you didn't want to get anyone else a gift if you'll recall."

"Minor detail", Robin replied with an eye roll.

"Don't worry little d", Red Hood said, ruffling the boy's hair, "I don't get diddly shit either. We'll start our own Secret Santa and give gifts to each other and just not include anyone else."

"Aww", Nightwing whined, "Can I be in your Secret Santa too?"

"No", Robin replied, "Only Todd and I since we are not participating in your inferior Secret Santa."

"Little jerk", Nightwing replied playfully, blowing air through Robin's hair.

"Hello Bat family", Superman said, coming up with his arms opened and a Santa hat on his head, "I'm so glad you could come." His smile faltered and disappeared however, when he noticed Red Hood. "Bruce", he said, "what's he doing here?"

"He's part of my family", Batman replied, "so he comes."

"Bruce, I really don't think it's a good idea, him being here."

"Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here Kansas boy", Red Hood muttered darkly.

"I don't care Clark", Batman replied, voice dropping an octave, "he's my son, he's part of my family, he comes."

"Dad, it's ok", Red Hood murmured, "I don't have to stay. I can go, I don't care."

"No", Batman replied, "you're staying. He's staying Clark, anyone who has a problem with him being here can talk to me."

"Can we trust him?"

"I trust my son with my life and I don't trust anyone, I think that's answer enough for you Clark. Come on everyone, lets go on into the party."

"Thanks for sticking up for me Dad", Red Hood murmured, smiling at him. Batman put an arm around him.

"No one messes with my kids", he growled playfully in Red Hood's ear. The hall where the party was being held was full of people, all leaguers milling about, talking and eating.

"Oo", Red Hood said excitedly, "they're going to feed us." Red Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get some food", Red Hood said excitedly, bounding off.

"Wait", Batman called after him, "don't go by yourself."

"Dad", Red Hood whined, "I'm a grown man."

"I don't want you to get hurt", Batman replied. Red Hood rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll take…hey dami, you wanna go get some munchies with me?"

"I suppose", Robin replied languidly, "After all, we are the only ones not receiving presents at this party."

Nightwing rolled his eyes and said, "Again baby bird, your fault." Robin sniffed, broke into a trot and vaulted onto Red Hood's shoulders.

"We have to hit the bread first", the Red Hood said, carrying him over to the tables.

"Can we get some chocolate after that?" Robin replied, trying his best to sound disinterested. Red Hood giggled and wrapped his arms around the boy's legs, carrying him piggyback.

"You know it kiddo!"

"Ahh, the Justice League Christmas party", Nightwing said happily, "one of the best parties of the year." Batman snorted.

"Hardly. I liked Timmy's birthday party way better."

"All we did", Nightwing muttered darkly, "was play that boring science board game you two love so much for two hours."

"Yea", Red Robin replied happily, "it was fun."

"Anyway", Nightwing continued, "this party is great because we get presents."

"Well, come on Wing, some people give crappy presents", Red Robin said, "ohh, I hope I got Atom this year, he gives the best gifts."

"I had him last year", Nightwing moaned, "all he got me was some crappy diorama of the solar system."

"You don't think that's cool?" Batman asked incredulously. "Atom's the coolest."

"I hope I got Captain Marvel", Nightwing said, "he always gives something he would want, and he likes the most fun toys."

"You know Dick", Red Robin said, "sometimes I just don't get you."

"And you know baby brother", Nightwing replied, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I never get you."

"Mmm, look grasshopper, they got a chocolate fountain."

"Let us stick some things in it Todd", Robin said excitedly, reaching out to snag a strawberry and a stick when the Red Hood bent down. Together, the two went over to the chocolate fountain, piling their plates high on the way with all sorts of interesting foods.

Robin had, unwisely, skipped breakfast and now that it was around lunchtime, he was doubly hungry and ready to eat. Red Hood had already consumed a large breakfast, a medium sized brunch and a moderately sized pre lunch meal, but as usual, he was still ready to eat.

Leaning over so Robin could reach, Red Hood lowered his strawberry beneath the waterfall of chocolate. "Mmm", he said, popping the succulent berry into his mouth. Craning his neck, he started to giggle when he saw Robin with chocolate all smothered over his chin, lips, cheeks and even his nose. "Did you eat the berry baby bird or did it eat you?"

Robin rolled his eyes and Red Hood reached back, swinging the boy wonder up onto his chest. "Todd!" Robin squealed as he was rolled foreword. Red Hood giggled and rubbed noses with the small boy, playfully kissing the chocolate off his cheeks before swinging him back onto his shoulders.

Robin giggled despite himself and clung to Red Hood. Then, he sat up a little straighter. "Todd, I see a plate of brownies yonder."

"Well, point the way chickadee. That is some action I have to get a piece of." Red Hood started towards the plate, so intent upon it, he didn't notice the large chest in his way. However, being that the Red Hood is not intangible, he did ram into it. Bouncing back slightly, he looked up into the scowling face of the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. "Can I help you?" the Red Hood asked, peeved at being run into so rudely.

"What are you doing here?" Lantern snapped.

"Going for the brownies", Hood replied, "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do, you are an outlaw and I'm taking you in right now."

"No you are not", Robin growled from Red Hood's shoulders.

"Look blinky", Red Hood said, reaching back to rub Robin's hair reassuringly, "I'd love to kick your ass, really I would, but you see, my dad's here and he'd kill me if I got into any fights so I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. Now, if you don't mind, I have some brownies waiting for me right over there." The Green Lantern's eyes narrowed and with a swoop of his ring, Red Hood was shoved backwards, the wind knocked out of him.

Robin jumped clear at the last second and sent several batarangs careening towards Green Lantern, one biting deeply into his shoulder. Lantern gave a hiss and toppled backwards, clinging to the metal implement protruding from his shoulder. "If you want him, you have to go through me", Robin snarled, lowering himself to a crouch in front of Red Hood.

"Thanks tiger", Red Hood grunted, "you're the best little brother ever."

"Is there a problem?" a gravelly voice rumbled. Red Hood looked up gratefully at the man who had suddenly materialized next to him.

"Hey daddy, I didn't start it, I swear."

"You hurt?" Batman grunted, helping Red Hood up. The younger man shook his head.

"Your kid is quick though, such a good little soldier, huh sport." Robin continued to glare in Lantern's direction, now however feeling a lot more secure with his Father behind him. A moment later Nightwing joined him, grasping the hilt of his exema stick and Red Robin stood, cracking his knuckles.

"The Red Hood's with me", Batman growled. Green Lantern glared in their direction, but knew better than to get into a fight he was fairly certain he wouldn't win.

"I'm not done Batman", he replied coldly, and floated away.

"Thanks Dad", Red Hood said.

"Try to stay out of trouble", Batman sighed.

"I always do", Red Hood replied, giving Batman a little kiss on the cheek. "Hey look, there's J'onn! I'm gonna go see 'em. Don't worry Bruce, he won't attack and or try to kill me." Batman rolled his eyes as Red Hood skittered off once again.

"Kon", Red Robin called excitedly, bounding over to his friend.

"Wally", Nightwing cried, and off he went to greet the Flash.

"I guess it's just you and me kiddo", Batman said to his son, looking down at the boy. Robin nodded. "Want to go be antisocial in the corner?"

"Yes father", Robin replied, "and may we glare at people too?"

"Of course", Batman agreed, "and we can whisper and act like we're plotting their untimely demise." Robin giggled gleefully and reached up so his father would hold him. Batman swung his son up into his arms, kissing his forehead and started towards the corner.

"How 'ave you been Tim?" Superboy asked excitedly, greeting Red Robin.

"Great", Red Robin replied.

"It must be so cool having all your brothers around for the holidays."

"The coolest", Red Robin replied, "it's been loads of fun. How about your Christmas?"

"Well", Superboy said coyly, "things have been heating up with me and Cassie."

"Details", Red Robin said excitedly.

"J'onn", Red Hood called, rocking back and forth on his heels behind the Martian. The green man turned around and broke into a smile.

"Jason, my how you have grown. I did not know you would be at this party."

"Bruce made me come, you know how he is, but I did want to come and see you. It's been such a long time."

"Yes", J'onn agreed, "too long. How have you been?"

"Aww, you know, the usual. Family's crazy, life's crazy, same old same old. Still have the mars rock you gave me that one Christmas though."

J'onn smiled. "I'm afraid I consumed all the cookies you gave me that year, so I have none of them left."

"That's cool, I can bake some more."

"Wally, How's your family?"

"Ohh, they've been great", Flash replied, "the kids miss you though."

"I gotta go and see them again soon", Nightwing said with a sigh, "everything's been so busy though. I got the family to take care of and all sorts of other stuff going on."

"How's your Christmas though?" Wally asked.

"Ohh, it's been amazing. The family is so great." Right at that moment, Nightwing felt some extra weight added onto his shoulders. "Hey little bird, what's up?" he asked.

"Father's talking to someone and I did not wish to be present at a boring conversation but it seems I have just found another one." Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Wally, you know my charming baby brother, don't you?"

"'Course" the Flash replied, ruffling Robin's hair. He had to flick his hand back rather quickly, however, as Robin's teeth chomped down right where it had been moments before. The Flash and Nightwing laughed.

"So, you brought Jason", Wonder Woman said, leaning against the wall as she watched Red Hood bound exuberantly around J'onn as though he were a five year old again. Batman shrugged.

"I'm doing my best to reincorporate him into every aspect of my life I can. I want things to be normal for him."

"So, no prison", Wonder Woman replied, eyebrows raised, "despite all the people he's killed. That doesn't really seem like justice to me." Batman gazed at her accusingly.

"Prisons are for rehabilitating and punishing criminals Diana. Jason may be a criminal, but he's being rehabilitated with me much better than he would be anywhere else and trying to punish him would just push him away. That's the last thing I want. Right now, what he needs is his family around him and just a lot of love and that is not something he can get in the prison system, not at all."

"Whatever you say Bruce", Wonder Woman replied, "whatever you say."

"It is…good to see you again though", Batman said softly.

"It's good to see you too", Diana replied, taking his hand.

After a craft session Superman insisted on having ("Jason, that is not where the carrot goes on the snowman!") It was finally time to exchange gifts. Giggling, Nightwing bounded up to Aquaman, gift in hand. "I had you Arthur, open it, open it."

"Ohh Nightwing, a goldfish, how nice." Nightwing giggled.

"Umm Nightwing…" a timid voice behind him said. Nightwing swung around to find Blue Beetle, standing somewhat awkwardly behind him with one foot scuffing over the other. "Umm, here's your gift. I didn't have a lot of money this year, but I hope you like it." Nightwing eagerly ripped open the paper and gave a squeal that almost broke the windows of the watchtower.

"It's a fuzzy blue worm with an invisible string attached, otherwise known as a Magic Worm, what I just realized I've been wanting my whole life! Ohh my god Jaime, you're the greatest." Nightwing embraced a bewildered Blue Beetle and then scampered off, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ohh Clark", Batman called giggling quietly to himself, "I had you."

"Ohh Bruce", Superman said excitedly, "that's so cool. That's a pretty big box!"

"Yup", Batman said with a smile. Superman eagerly ripped off the paper and opened the box, gazing into it. "Ohh Bruce, what a wonderful…Superman key chain?" Batman broke into frantic giggles, he couldn't help it.

"You thought I was going to get you a TV, didn't you?"

"Bruce", Superman said, putting his hands on his hips, "it's not very nice to trick people."

"Ohh, come on Smallville, we both know you rig it so I get you every year!" Superman gave an affronted gasp.

"I do not Bruce."

"Clark, you're a terrible liar. Anyway, you asked for a big screen TV. Who asks for something like that unless they know I'm they're Secret Santa? Come on now, what if Captain Marvel had gotten your tag, how is he supposed to get you a TV?"

"Bruce, I am so insulted you would insinuate something like that."

"Fine, fine, play that game but next year, if I get you again, I'm trading with Bart." Superman gave a huff and crossed his arms.

"Umm, hi Powergirl, I um…I got you your gift."

"Red Robin, thank you!" Powergirl said, eagerly opening the bag. She gave a squeal of excitement when she pulled out the contents. "Ohh it's precious, you didn't have any problems finding my size did you?"

"No, not at all", Red Robin fibbed, looking awkwardly away. "I'm glad you like it."

"Ohh, I love it!" Power Girl reached out and pressed Red Robin to her chest, holding him in a tight hug.

"Can't breath", Red Robin gasped, buried in seemed to be two squishy basketballs.

"Ohh Timmy", Superboy called, giggling as he floated over, "I got a gift for you." Red Robin extracted himself from Powergirl's smothering embrace and skittered over to Superboy.

"Kon, you got me?" Red Robin asked excitedly. Superboy shook his head.

"Not me, but I was supposed to give this to you. You have to guess who gave it to you."

"Ok", Red Robin said eagerly, "gee, I hope it was the Atom." Superboy toppled over laughing as Red Robin gazing in consternation and abashment at the little piece of fabric.

"I don't think it was the Atom", Red Hood snorted, coming over with Robin on his shoulders, "or at least, I hope it wasn't the Atom that got you that little thong Timmy."

"It wasn't", Atom said dryly, flying by.

"What the hell do you even do with this thing", Red Robin whimpered, "it looks like something you might strangle someone with."

"Aren't you going to try it on?" a silky voice purred. Huntress stood behind him, clicking her long nails together.

"Umm, no", Red Robin replied, slightly frightened by the wolfish grin the older female hero was giving him, "but it's a l…l…l…lovely gift Huntress." Huntress raised her eyebrows, licked her lips, and sauntered away, hips swaying. As soon as she was gone, Red Robin tossed the thing away and leapt back with a disgusted snort as though it were a poisonous snake.

"Here Timmy", Batman said, coming up, "I'll trade you. I got the Atom this year."

"Really Bruce?" Red Robin said, "Ohh, thanks." Batman handed him the gift. "Eeeeee", Red Robin squealed, "look Jay, it's a package of chemistry flash cards."

"And I should care because?"

"Timmy", Batman said, picking Red Robin's gift up, "how do you fit into these things. I swear, this'd fit a toddler."

"Shut up Bruce", Red Robin grumbled.

"How did she even know your size?" Robin asked, wrapping his arms around Red Hood's neck.

"I don't know", Red Robin wailed, "it's creepy."

"Well", Batman said, "on that note, I think it's time for us to go."

"Wait", Superman said, floating up, "You and Tim tied for the "guess the number of candies in the jar"."

"Really", Batman asked, "What was the number?"

"The exact number you two guessed, all the way down to the point five. How did you know I put a half an MnM in there?"

"Math", Red Robin replied smugly, "Sometimes it comes in handy." Red Hood rolled his eyes and Nightwing came up, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"BRUCE I GOT A WORM!"


	8. Day 6 Silver Bells

**Hey guys so i know i meant to get this whole thing done before christmas but then i was stuck ill in a cruel twist of fate and have just now recovered enough to write again (i'm being over dramatic, it was just a cold but still guys, lets be honest here, it was bad). anyway, as far as i'm concerned, i'm not late at all because i'm catholic and that means that, for me , the christmas season starts on Christmas lasts for two weeks after that (don't go converting over that, i don't get presents on eachday like hanukah or nothing, i'm done getting gifts :( ) anyway, a very merry christmas to all of you and i hope you still feel seasonal enough to finish this up with me.**

"He floats through the air with the greatest of ease, the daring young man on the flying…bat rope."

"Sorry Dick", Red Hood said, swinging next to him, "I just doesn't work." Nightwing giggled.

"It works just fine." With that, he flipped off the end of his rope, curled himself up into a ball, spun in mid air and landed lightly on the rooftop. "Thank you, thank you, you're a wonderful audience, I'll be here all week."

"Stop messing around", Batman growled, landing heavily next to him. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to get so pissy when you get in costume? It's irritating."

Batman glared at him and growled, "I would be in a better mood if you hadn't stolen my hair last night." Nightwing giggled.

"Two more to go", he said brightly. Bruce gave a snarl then turned to Red Robin.

"Have you caught anything on the police scanners yet?" Red Robin shook his head.

"All's quiet, no Riddler sightings so far." Batman gave a snort and stalked to the edge of the rooftop. He didn't want to be out tonight. No, what he wanted was to be at home, getting some work done, but the Riddler had broken free once again and it was up to Gotham's intrepid protector to put him back behind bars, with some help from the rest of his clan of course.

That was another thing that was irritating Batman, the fact that his sons were all here. It wasn't the kind of night he wanted to spend working with them. As effective a team as his family was, they were argumentative and doubting, bickering amongst themselves and not paying attention to what he was trying to say. He hadn't had a chance recently to drill them on the proper way to work professionally together and, as a result, they weren't what he considered to be battle ready, yet they insisted on accompanying him and, reluctantly, he admitted he did need help. So, here they were.

"Dad I'm board, lets just go bust some skulls for a while. We're not going to find him just flying around the city."

"On patrol", Batman snarled, whirling on the Red Hood, "It's Batman and you know that." The former mass murderer rolled his eyes and gave a moody snort. Growling, Batman turned away from the four of them and back to the city, staring forcibly as though probing the darkness with his mind.

"What's up with Dad?" Red Hood muttered to Nightwing.

"I don't think he wants us here", Nightwing replied, "when we're together, we don't usually listen to him." Red Hood smirked.

"That's for sure, 'cept for Timmers, he's always such a good boy." Red Robin gave him a scowl and turned back the police scanner.

"Batman", Robin said suddenly.

"What", Batman snapped. Robin scowled.

"I hardly think it justified you act angry with me, I have done nothing. Anyway, I was only trying to inform you that Gordon has placed that ridiculous signal up in the sky." Batman looked up, gazing for a moment at the dark wings spread across the cloud locked sky.

"Lets go", he grunted, taking off.

"Gee, boss is in a bad mood", Red Robin murmured.

"Don't worry", Nightwing replied, "he's not quite off his rocker yet. When he starts yelling at you, I'll get concerned." With that, off the five of them went to the top of the police building from which the great light shown, bright and warning criminals not to come out of their hovels.

Landing with a heavy grunt, Batman gave a growl. "Commissioner." Gordon leapt about a foot and faced Batman.

"You sound irritable tonight."

"What's the situation?" Batman grunted.

"Well, I just got this", Gordon replied. "It's from the Riddler." He held it out to Batman who snatched it roughly away with a snarl and stalked away. "You're welcome", Gordon murmured darkly, "What's his problem tonight?"

"He's a little moody", Nightwing replied, "We think he might be PMSing."

"Boys", Batman snapped, "come here." Red Hood rolled his eyes and followed Nightwing over to Batman. "Can any of you make any sense of this riddle?" the Dark Knight asked.

"You can't?" Nightwing questioned.

"I want your interpretation."

"Don't ask me, I suck at riddles", Red Hood said with a grunt.

"What does it say?" Robin asked, tugging on his father's arm so the man would lower it and permit his small son to see. Batman read the note out loud.

"Bright like a jewel set in a ring

I wink yet have no eye

Though I have not feather or wing

I float up in the sky."

"Ok", Red Robin said, "that's obviously a star." Batman nodded.

"That's what I assumed."

"Obviously", Red Hood said in consternation, "how is that a star?"

Batman ignored him and said, "Here's the second part.

Upon my apexes (each at a building with a thousand floors) you'll find a clue, that which opens with a feather touch what no strong man can."

"Ok", Nightwing said, "building with a thousand floors."

"There aren't any", Red Hood replied, "I don't get it."

"Another word for floor is story. A building with a thousand stories is a library." Nightwing answered

"There are five libraries in Gotham", Red Robin said, "five points or apexes on a star."

"A key," Robin said suddenly, "that which opens with a feather touch what no strong man can. Each clue must be a key to where we have to go."

"Where are you getting this stuff?" Red Hood wailed, "I don't get it!"

"Good job boys, alright, here's the plan. Each of us will go to a different library and get the clue that's there. Once we have all of them, we'll meet up at the cave and see if we can figure this thing out. Got it?" All four nodded, even Red Hood, who, though not understanding any of the riddles, understood the word library (he was an avid book lover). "Hood, you take North library, I'll take South. Wing, you can have Peak Library, Red Robin, you can have Kane and Robin, you take Thomas Wayne."

"Why is everything in this city named after Grandfather or Grandmother", Robin asked.

"Because they died shorty, and people love naming stuff after dead people", Red Hood replied, happy he could answer one conundrum that night.

"Are you all ready?" Batman grunted. All four nodded and with that, were off in their separate directions.

"Bye commish", Nightwing called, "Merry Christmas." Gordon waved and smiled.

"This is stupid", Robin grunted, landing in front of the Thomas Wayne Memorial Library, "the Riddler is stupid. Everything is stupid." Slowly and stealthily, he crept towards the library, pausing for a moment on the outside. There were sure to be traps inside and Robin had to be careful.

He was pleased his father was allowing him to do this on his own. Usually, his father never let him do much of anything on his own. Apparently, it was due to him being "overprotective" and was a sign of his "love", or so Dick said. Well, in Robin's opinion, his father needed to stop being so protective and loving.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Robin liked that his Father loved him. He never really felt like his mother loved him but his father did and that was nice. The protective part however, that got a little old.

Robin slunk like a cat close to the ground, pulling out his scanner to see if it picked anything up that was unusual. So far nothing. Feeling a tad bit more brazen, Robin trotted foreword and grasped the handle on the door.

He had to roll out of the way a moment later as a large wrapped box probably weighing a good five hundred pounds crashed down right where he had been. "Better be more careful", the box chuckled. Robin cursed quietly and went around to the back, since the immovable box now blocked the front.

Carefully, he searched about and found another box poised to fall the moment he grasped the handle of the back door. Annoyed, Robin wondered how exactly he was supposed to get into the library, not that anyone would want to, at least in Robin's opinion. Robin hated books.

Finally, the boy wonder decided the roof would have to do. Vaulting up, he scrambled, dropping shingles, to the top and poised there for a moment, searching for a skylight or something that would allow him to enter. He noticed a small window on the side of the building, facing slightly upward. Carefully, he made his way towards the little opening, trying his best not to lose his footing. It wouldn't do to fall and break anything.

Robin pried open the window with a tool from his belt and dropped silently into the building. "Hah", he snorted, "this was easy." A moment later however, he had to leap out of the way of a stream of bullets darting in his direction from a very large thug dressed in a Santa costume and holding a gun.

"Ho, ho ho", he called, barreling towards Robin. Robin leapt up, landed on the thug's shoulders and knocked him out. Leaping off as the thug fell, Robin gave a snort.

"I hate Santa", he muttered. Then, he continued through the library. Another Santa leapt from the shadows, but Robin quickly took him down hard. Feeling quite proud of himself, Robin made it to the center of the library. There, several large thugs, all dressed as Santa, were guarding a few hostages, tied up in the center. All trembling with tears streaming down their cheeks, the hostages shifted and stirred slightly, whispering amongst themselves.

Robin knew he needed to make a plan. For a moment, he wondered why the Riddler had taken hostages but finally came to the conclusion that they were probably library staff that had decided to work late. Shifting his weight and stretching, Robin formulated a plan in his little brain.

The boy wonder leapt from his spot, sending batarangs careening at several of the thugs, taking them down. A few rushed him, but an instant later, they too were unconscious. Panting, Robin was still for a moment, gazing about for more foes. Satisfied there were none, he trotted up the hostages. Quickly, he untied them.

"Ohh thank you", the people cried, and then they fell upon him. Fifteen minutes later, Robin found himself still trapped in the uncomfortable position of being embraced by several complete strangers.

"Umm… sirs, ladies, if you don't mind…I need to go…I have to find a clue…for Batman…let go of me!" Finally, the people released him, still smiling.

"I thought I was gonna die", the elderly woman murmured softly, "I almost had a heart attack."

"Yea, yea that's nice lady, well, you didn't. Do any of you know where a clue from the Riddler might be?"

"A clue", one man said, "I have a clue. The Riddler gave it to me to give to whomever rescued us."

"Well, why did you not give me that fifteen minutes ago?" Robin snapped with a huff. He opened the red and green envelope and found inside of it a clue. "What kind of ball doesn't bounce? I wonder what stupid Christmas themed response this begs?"

"How about a snowball", a young woman said.

"Hmm", Robin murmured, thinking, "that is an acceptable answer. However, I am not telling my father that you solved it. Instead, I shall be telling him that I did."

"That's fine", the young woman agreed, "you saved us."

"Yes, I did", Robin said smugly, his little chest puffing out. "Now, let us get out of here so I can return to Father and he can be proud of me. Come!"

Nightwing bounded excitedly up onto the roof of the building. The Riddler was smart, too smart not to booby trap the doors. The roof was Nightwing's safest bet and luckily, there were plenty of skylights at this particular library. Of course, the Riddler would anticipate Nightwing going for the skylights as well so the former boy wonder knew he had to be on his toes at all times.

Cutting through the glass, Nightwing slid through to the cool interior of the library. Landing with a silent thud, he swirled around as the creak and groan of metal surrounded him. Suddenly, the room lit up and, on all sides, were mechanical Christmas figures. Santa, Frosty, Rudolph and many others from Nightwing's youth clinked towards him, singing menacingly, "Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the batmobile has lost a wheel and the Riddler got away."

Gazing around the room, Nightwing was enchanted. It was as though his childhood had come to life right in front of him. "Eeee!" Nightwing squealed excitedly, "this is the coolest thing ever!" Frosty tried to hit him with his magic hat. Nightwing dodged with a delighted sigh. "Ohh Frosty!" Rudolph lashed out with his back legs. "Ohh Rudolph!" Santa gave a ho ho ho and stamped down with his large black boot. "Ohh Santa!"

But now, Nightwing faced a dilemma. How was he to destroy these characters that had been his friends for many a Christmas? How could he take them out before they took out him? At first, Nightwing tried to just dodge, but soon it became apparent that this tactic was not going to work when the elf's laser eyes singed him.

It was then that the greatest of the animatronics came out, the biggest one of all. Stamping through the library on large green feet, the Grinch stood, smiling wickedly down at Nightwing. "Get him", it roared to the other robots, and they attacked again in vigor.

"You…you work for him", Nightwing gasped, gazing in horror around at his greatest allies and then back at the Grinch. You see, Nightwing had always hated the Grinch with a passion. After all, the Grinch had tried to steal Christmas, a crime so heinous it could not be described with words. To find that his other idols of the season could toil beneath the reign of the evil overlord, the Grinch, was a low blow to his childhood.

"I used to adore you", Nightwing howled, "but you are dead to me now, all of you!" With that, Nightwing attacked his once beloved idols. He smashed Rudolph's nose, ripped off the elf's ears, roundhouse kicked the little drummer boy, dismembered Frosty, cut Mrs. Clause in half and finally, decapitated Santa with a roar of righteous rage.

Now, it was down to him and the Grinch. They circled each other like rivals in a boxing ring, twirling and flexing their fists. The Grinch attacked first, punching hard, but Nightwing dodged. Then, he leapt up high, triple flipped and came down hard on top of the Grinch, smashing him into little bits.

With his childhood lying on the ground in pieces, Nightwing reached out and plucked the clue from the hand of the Grinch. "What kind of a person is afraid of Santa? Well, an idiot, Santa's a really nice guy, most of the time." He gazed down at the anamatronic Santa. "But, that's probably not the answer to the Riddle. Lets see, how about…a Claus-trophobic. Yea, that's gotta be it!" Giggling cheerfully to himself, Nightwing skipped out and back to the Batcave.

Batman knew this kind of a thing didn't belong in a library. Standing at the end of a long hallway, the Dark Knight gazed down at the mass of obstacles between him and his goal, the key and the clue. Giving a grunt, he started towards the first obstacle, a mass of slicing razors. However, just as he was about to enter the mess, a large metal wall came crashing down.

"Hello friend, if you have made it this far into the library, it means you are very brave but can you do what needs to be done? You see, in order to pass this wall, you have to make a joyful noise. I want the deer that never played any games."

"Damn", Batman cursed, for he knew in his heart what had to be done. Batman scourge of the underworld and valiant destroyer of crime would have to sing, and not just any song either. He would have to sing a…Christmas song. Batman hated Christmas songs, one of the reasons he hated carolers. Yet here, the Riddler was clearly telling that to get where he needed to, he would have to sing one of the most awful Christmas songs of all, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

Quietly, Batman started to sing, feeling his organs curl up like dead things inside him "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows."

"Louder Dark Knight", the voice in the walls cried, "louder!" So Batman stood up proudly, puffed out his chest and sang as loud as he could. "All of the other Reindeer used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph join in any Reindeer games."

The wall lifted slowly and Batman rolled beneath it, crawling on his elbows to the other side. He dodged the swinging razors just as another wall fell in front of him. "Damn", Batman cursed.

"Very well, my friend, but you're not done yet. Next I want the man that's made from falling water." Batman gave a small whimper and then drew himself up to full height.

"Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul," Further and further Batman traveled through the hallways, singing Christmas song after Christmas song and thanking the stars Dick wasn't there to witness his humiliation. Finally, he got to the end. Batman could see the clue! Then, down crashed another wall.

"One more if you can, see this is the last. Sing of the ass in the hills outside France." Batman closed his eyes. He had no idea what carol the Riddler was referring to. Anxiously, he racked his brains, trying to think of what it could be. Then, in the dimmest recesses of his memory, something came to him, a carol from long ago Dick had made him sing.

He had only sung it once and, as far as he knew, few people even knew of its existence, but he would sing it now. Slowly, Batman opened his mouth, beginning to sing Dominick the Italian Christmas Donkey. The wall slid up and Batman rolled through eagerly, grasping the clue.

"What is at the end of Christmas and carols and the beginning of Santa and Sleigh, yet never finds itself in cookie or ornament of clay?" Batman paused, thought for a moment and then said, "the letter s." With that, he was off, back on his way to the Batcave.

"What do you have in December that you don't find in any other month? Aww hell, I don't know, Christmas, but that can't be it." Red Hood stood in the center of all the thugs and broken animatronics he had taken down, which lay on the ground riddled with bullets and bone breaks. "Damn", Red Hood cursed quietly, "how the hell am I supposed to figure this stupid thing out?" Irritated, Red Hood stalked out of the library and out onto the street.

"Stupid Riddler and his stupid riddles", Red Hood muttered darkly, "always screwing everything up and giving stupid puzzles that no one else can solve." Angrily, he stomped in a circle, threw a little temper tantrum and happened to glance down the street. There, he noticed a happily glowing sign. It was a liquor store! But, a little ways away from the store was a bread shop.

"Hmm", Red Hood said softly to himself, "should I eat or drink my troubles away? Well, dad'd kill me if I got drunk on the job." Red Hood started towards the bread shop.

The old man yelped and staggered back as the Red Hood pushed open the door. "Here", he said, opening the cash register, "here Red Hood, take all the money but please, we don't want any trouble."

"I'm not here to steal anything", Red Hood grumbled. Then, he looked down at the gun in his hand. Hastily, he put it away. "Look, I'm kind of in a bad mood and I really just want some bread. I'm here to buy, I swear. Now, how much can I get for about…a buck fifty."

"Umm", a young woman said, rising up slowly from behind the counter where she had taken refuge when the Red Hood had entered, "You can get the end slice of a pumpernickel loaf."

"That's it?" Red Hood said sadly, "Ohh well, I knew I should have hit up dad for some money before I left. Alright, give me the slice." A man slowly came out from where he had been hiding behind a row of shelves and hastily cut the piece, handing it to the Red Hood. "Thanks man", Red Hood said, sitting down at a table with his bread. He gave a heavy sigh and bit deeply into the loaf. "Mmm, this is good pumpernickel!"

Then, Red Hood noticed a small boy hiding under another one of the tables. "Really you guys, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I really just wanted the bread." The boy came out.

"Aren't you a bad guy though?" he asked.

"Not anymore, now I'm one of the good guys."

"Don't good guys usually have money?"

"Robert", the woman said chidingly. Red Hood chuckled.

"Yea, 'cept for this one. I rely on my dad for most of my money."

"Me too", the boy said, indicating the man that had handed Red Hood the bread, "and my grandpa and my mom." The boy came over and clambered onto Red Hood's lap. The woman gasped and started to tremble, clearly afraid for her son, but the small boy was gazing interestedly at Red Hood's guns. "Can I see?" he asked.

"Sure kid", Red Hood replied. He pulled the gun out of his holster, unloaded it, and handed it to the boy.

"Cool", the little boy squealed.

"Here" Red Hood said, taking off his hood and putting it on the boy's head, "now you can be the Red Hood."

"Neat", the boy yelped excitedly, leaping off Red Hood's lap." Look daddy, I'm the Red Hood. Bang, bang! Got you, you bad guy 'cause I'm a good guy now." Red Hood snickered. "Hey, how come you wear a mask under your hood?" Red Hood shrugged and took another bite of bread.

"I did it originally to freak out my dad. Now, I just do it out of habit."

"Who's your dad?"

"The Batman."

"Really, that's the coolest!" the little boy squealed.

"Yea, he is pretty cool. He's in kind of a bad mood tonight though, which is why I figured it'd be a bad time to ask him for money."

"Well", the woman said tentatively, coming over with a loaf of banana bread, "I suppose since it is Christmas, you can have this loaf."

"Ohh", Red Hood murmured, practically salivating at the sight of the bread, "I couldn't take your bread."

"It's alright", the old man said, "we probably won't get anymore customers tonight and I doubt it'll keep over night."

"Well, if you insist", Red Hood whimpered eagerly, biting into the bread. "Mmm, so good!" The little boy came back over, took off the hood and climbed back onto Red Hood's lap. He took a piece of the bread

"Robert", the man admonished, sitting down with the woman, "that's not for you."

"It's alright" Red Hood said with a chuckle, "I can't eat it all by myself anyway., we can all eat together."

"What're you doing here?" the boy asked.

"Well", Red Hood replied, "the stupid Riddler broke into the library over there and left a riddle but I can't solve it and I wanted to so I could impress my dad, so now I'm depressed and, as a result, decided to eat some bread."

"Can I go with you to fight the Riddler?" the Robert asked.

"Well, I'll never get to him if I don't solve this dumb riddle." The old man tottered over and sat down next to Jason.

"Well, perhaps if you thought about it over some bread for a while."

"Well, that's what I figured. After all, all my best thinking comes over bread."

"Well", the woman said brightly, "bread is the best medicine." Red Hood nodded in agreement.

"It certainly is." They sat together, enjoying the tasty loaf of banana bread.

"Did you know banana and bread start with the same letter", Robert said, "I'm studying my letters in school."

"Pretty neat", Red Hood said, "Red and Hood both end in the same letter, the letter d." Red Hood chewed his bread and thought for a moment. "The letter d", he exclaimed, "that's the answer to the riddle, the letter d! Ohh, thank you so much bread making people." Red Hood leapt up and threw his hood back on, taking his gun from Robert and putting it back in its holster. "I have to go guys but don't worry, I'll come back and buy more bread, I swear."

"Merry Christmas", the man called cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas", Red Hood called in reply, waving as he swung away across the city.

Red Robin narrowly avoided the falling piles of presents and slid to one side to dodge the careening silver bells. This was one of the easiest death traps ever. Practically yawning, Red Robin side stepped an exploding Christmas tree, leapt over some marching toy soldiers and threw a net batarang to bag a thug dressed as a pile of snow. What was wrong with the Riddler these days, handing out these mediocre traps?

Finally, Red Robin made it to the interior of the library. All around him were shelves and shelves of books, all things one would expect to find at a library, except for one thing, a pedestal in the very back of the room with an envelope on the top. Of course, between Red Robin and the pedestal was a mass of lasers and more deadly toys all waiting for him to try and enter to gain his prize.

Red Robin rolled his eyes and was about to get his clue when something caught him, something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and almost dropped to his knees. There, sitting on the shelf as though it had been waiting it's whole life for him was the extended Encyclopedia of Past Scientists that have made important contributions to physics.

Red Robin had been looking for this book, of which only a few copies had been made, for ages. Glancing for a moment at the death trap and the clue and then back at the book, Red Robin made a split second decision and snatched the book off of the shelf, eagerly opening it and delving into its wonders.

Later

Red Robin was just starting to read into the wonders of Feinstein when his communicator crackled to life. "Shit", Red Robin cursed quietly. He looked at his watch. "I've been here three hours", he yelped, "Bruce is gonna kill me. Ohh, but you're so worth it." He gazed down lovingly at the book in his lap, grabbed it (Red Robin had vowed never to part with that volume again), and answered his communicator just as he was dodging bullets and lasers and weaving his way through as fast as he could to get to the clue.

"Hey, just grabbing my clue."

"Where have you been?" Batman roared over the communicator, "I've been worried sick about you."

"Sorry", Red Robin said, "took me longer than expected to pin this thing down. But, I've got it now." He rolled beneath some spinning blades and grabbed the clue, leaping out the fire door.

"Get your ass home right now, you should have called!"

"Sorry", Red Robin said, "I got a little distracted. Red Robin out." Quickly, he read his riddle. "What kind of bird can write?" Without missing a beat, he answered his own query. "A PENguin." With that, he was up and off, across the city, knowing he was going to get it when he got home.

"Get over here", Batman growled. Abashed, Red Robin took off his mask, shuffling over.

"Sorry Bruce, I should have called."

"Yea, you should have." Dick, Jason and Damian were all enjoying some of Alfred's cookies in the corner and had wisely decided to stay out of it.

"I wonder if he's gonna beat him", Jason murmured.

"I hope so", Damian said. Dick elbowed the smaller boy.

"Damian, that's mean and no Jason, of course Bruce isn't going to beat him. If it was you maybe, but it's his Timmy. He loves his Timmy way too much."

"Get up on the table", Batman ordered, "and let me check you over."

"I'm fine Bruce", Tim mumbled.

"I'll be the judge of that, go on, get up there." Tim hopped up on the table and wiggled out of his tunic, letting Bruce check him over quickly. "See", Bruce said, finding a long gash on the boy's arm.

"It's just a scratch Bruce, it's nothing."

"Until it gets infected," Bruce replied with a grunt. He cleaned out the wound, spraying disinfectant that made Tim hiss in discomfort. "Where were you anyway?" Bruce asked as he moved on to inspecting a bruise on Tim's neck.

"You know", Tim replied vaguely, "here and there."

"We'll take about this later", Bruce said, eyes narrowing, "did you get your riddle?" Tim nodded and handed it to Bruce. "Alright, you're free to go. Did you solve the riddle?"

"Yea, it's a penguin."

"Fine, lets see if we can't put these together. We have the letter s, claustrophobic, the letter d, a snowball and a penguin."

"I wonder how they fit together", Dick said, coming over. He handed Tim a cookie and murmured in his ear, "kid, I thought he was gonna kill you if you weren't dead, where the hell were you?"

"Nowhere", Tim grumbled, "leave me alone." Dick put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Bruce", Tim said suddenly, "what about the Penguin ball."

"Yea", Bruce agreed, "good idea."

"What is the Penguin ball?' Damian asked.

"Well", Jason replied, "every year a bunch of rich dudes have a weird dance in a weird place but it's always different and it's always a secret."

"So, how will we find it?" Damian asked.

"Hey, you always get an invite Bruce", Dick said, "it should tell us where the Penguin ball is going to be."

"Uhh yea", Bruce said slowly, "about that…"

Flashback

"ALFRED, THEY ALWAYS INVITE ME TO ALL THESE STUPID PARTIES. I HATE PARTIES. BRING ME THE SHREDER, WE'RE GOING TO DESTORY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE DAMN THINGS. I'M SICK OF THEM!"

"I lost it. Anyway, the remaining clues should tell us where it is."

"Hmm, claustrophobic. I bet it's someplace where someone could get claustrophobic", Jason said, proud to have given some input. Bruce nodded.

"Where might that be?"

"Father", Damian said slowly, "is there not a cluster of caves at the corner of S street and D avenue?"

"Yea", Bruce said, "that must be it."

"What about the snowball?" Dick asked.

"Well", Tim said, "they always auction something off at the party. I bet they're going to auction the famous Gotham crystal snowball this year." Bruce nodded.

"That makes sense. Alright boys, lets get going."

"Alright, everyone", the Riddler said, "lets see that crystal snowball." Slowly, the trembling man handed the snowball to the Riddler. "Hah, hah", the Riddler laughed, "I have gotten my prize."

"Not just yet Riddler", a voice bellowed. The Riddler looked over in horror at the five men standing heroically at the entrance to the cave.

"Get them", he howled to his thugs. Like lighting, the bat clan took down the thugs, kicking and punching their way through every adversary. Soon, they were all down. Batman laid a fantastic blow to the chin of the Riddler and he went down.

"No," the Riddler howled, how did you figure out my clues.

"We always do", Robin replied.

"Well", Riddler said slyly, "here's a little parting gift. Ohh Batman, you're going to hate me for this." He tossed something high into the air, which Nightwing leapt up and caught.

"Ohh", he said, "what's this?" It was a CD.

"No", Batman said, glaring at the Riddler, "you wouldn't."

"Ohh, but I did", the Riddler replied.

"I'm going to put it into my portable bat CD player", Nightwing said, puling the device from his belt.

"No Nightwing no", Batman howled, but it was too late. The Dark Knight's voice echoed through the interior of the cave, singing all of Nightwing's favorite carols.

"Ohh Batman!" Nightwing squealed excitedly, "Singing!

"Give me that tape Nightwing", Batman growled, leaping at the younger man.

"No", Nightwing yelped, "I'm keeping it forever."

"Give me that tape!" Batman roared, but Nightwing was already darting away, giggling as, over the tape, Batman sang Silver Bells.


	9. Day 5 God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

"Father", Damian growled angrily, "why must we go to this stupid gathering?"

"My father threw a Christmas party every year", Bruce replied, "it's a Wayne tradition." He knelt down and fixed Damian's tie before combing down the boy's hair. Damian gave a disgruntled snort.

"This is pointless Father. These simpletons do not need our presence at this ridiculous party." Bruce rolled his eyes and scooped Damian up.

"I know, but I have a façade to keep up and I do have to at least a decent job of that. What guests have arrived so far Alfred?"

"Ask your sons", Alfred replied dryly, "they all seem to be having a lovely time ogling at them."

"Heh, heh, heh, look at that one, I bet it took her hours to cram herself into that dress. She looks like icing being squeezed out of a tube", Jason whispered.

"Yea", Dick agreed, "and look at that dude, he's so old, I'll be surprised if he doesn't drop dead half way through the party."

"Boys", a voice behind them said, "how about you join the party rather than laughing at the people from behind the curtain."

"Aww Dad, you suck the fun out of everything", Jason whined, pushing a stand of red hair out of his face.

"Did you even fix your hair Jason?" Jason laughed.

"No." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Come on all. Now, do any of you know where Tim is?"

"Up in his room as far as I know", Dick replied. Bruce gave a sigh and handed Damian to Dick.

"You three join the party. Mingle, act like civilized human beings. I'll go get your brother."

"Civilization is for chumps", Jason muttered, "I'm going to go hit up the snack table."

Bruce knocked on Tim's door. "Just a second", Tim called.

"What are you doing in there?" Bruce asked. Tim looked up hastily from his book.

"What is that?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing", Tim said shoving the book under his pillow. Bruce gave him an annoyed look and Tim reluctantly pulled the book out.

"The extended Encyclopedia of Past Scientists that have made important contributions to physics", Bruce said, reading the cover, "this is what distracted you at the library, huh?" Tim blushed.

"Little weirdo", Bruce growled affectionately, ruffling Tim's hair, "I hope you didn't just steal that thing."

"I went by earlier today and paid them for it", Tim replied.

"Come on", Bruce said, "we've got a party to go to."

"Hi", Damian heard a voice behind him say. He turned around and saw a small girl dressed in a pink taffeta gown with her hands clasped behind her back. "You're Damian Wayne, aren't you?"

"Yes", Damian replied, "yes I am."

"You're cute", the little girl whispered, giggling, "My name's Charlene, you wanna dance?" Damian gazed at her, bewildered.

"No." The girl looked appalled for a moment and then grabbed his hands.

"I want you to dance with me."

"No", Damian replied, slithering out of her grasp.

"Dance with me", the girl wailed. Damian darted away, bewildered. But, the girl followed him. "Please dance with me!"

"No", Damian replied, "get away from me." He tried hiding behind a snack table but to no avail, she followed him. He tried losing himself in the crowd of people but always, Charlene hunted him down. "Leave me alone", Damian snapped desperately.

"But I wanna dance", Charlene cried, "just one dance."

"No!"

"Timmy!" Tim shook his head, woken from a daydream he was having about the book waiting for him upstairs. Dick was standing in front of him, tapping his foot. "We need to talk kiddo." Tim gazed at him, confused.

"What about?"

"Come on", Dick said, grabbing his hand. Dragging Tim across the floor, he led him over to several benches in the corner of the room. "Sit", Dick demanded, shoving Tim down. Dick sat down next to him and faced him. "Now, I want to know what's been going on with you."

"Going on with me?" Tim asked, confused.

"You don't talk to me anymore Timmy", Dick said, "I want to know why." Tim shrugged.

"You're busy a lot with Damian."

"Not too busy for you", Dick said softly, putting a hand on the younger man's face. Tim turned away. "See, there it is again, you can't even hold eye contact with me Timmy. I'm your brother and I love you so much, please talk to me." He took both of Tim's hand, gazing into his eyes. Tim, despite himself, felt tears welling up in his eyes. Dick collected him close as quickly as he could.

"I love you Timmy, we all love you. Maybe we don't say that to you enough but we do. We love you so much."

"I know Dick", Tim said softly, buried in his brothers chest, "I love you too."

"I know you miss your family", Dick said softly, stroking the younger boy's hair, "I miss mine too. We all miss our families but honestly, I wouldn't trade this for the world, wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Would you trade us to have them back?" Tim asked softly. Dick paused and then shook his head.

"This is all I've ever known. Timmy, I have this amazing life, I have all of you. You're my family."

"Sometimes… sometimes I think I might", Tim mumbled.

"Well", Dick said softly, "that's alright." Tim looked up at him. "That's ok. Tim, however you feel, it's always gonna be ok because you're my sweet Timmy and I love you."

"I mean", Tim said quickly, "I mean, I love you guys, all of you but my family…"

"I get it", Dick said gently, "but please, just always remember, we're your family too, or at least, we try to be."

"You…you are Dick, I just, I just get forgotten sometimes."

"Well", Dick said gently, combing through Tim's hair with his fingertips, "whenever you feel forgotten, come to me. I'll make sure you don't. No one else'll forget you either sport, you're too important." Dick collected Tim closer and gently kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, a small black clad shape shot up, clawing it's way between the two brothers. "Damian", Dick snapped, "What?"

"Hide me", Damian whispered, trembling. Instantly, both Dick and Tim went into big brother mode, straightening up and gazing about for the threat that had Damian so perturbed.

"What is it Damian?" Dick growled.

"Her" Damian murmured, pointing. Dick the noticed a small girl in a pink taffeta dress standing innocently in front of the three of them.

"Hi", the girl said, "I'm Charlene."

"Hi Charlene", Dick replied, delighted by the small child in front of him, "what're you up to? My little brother doesn't seem to like you very much."

"That's alright", Tim said with a smirk, "he doesn't much care for anyone." Damian scowled.

"I only wanted to dance" the girl said innocently.

"Well, Damian, if this young lady wants to dance with you, why don't you dance with her. It would, after all, be the gentlemanly thing to do." Dick said, turning to Damian. Damian gave a snort and clung to Dick, peering out like a small crab from its hole. "Go on", Dick requested, "it'd be good for you." He gently unlatched Damian and put him down in front of the girl.

"Please", the girl said softly, batting her eyelashes.

"Ohh fine", Damian grunted, "if it will get you to leave me alone."

"Damian", Dick admonished, "that is a beautiful young lady you are speaking to. Show some class, you dad does after all."

Damian scowled but reluctantly said, "I would be honored to dance with you Charlene." With that, he bowed, kissed her hand, and took her out onto the dance floor. Dick and Tim couldn't stop snickering as they watched him.

"Waltz?" the little girl asked. Damian nodded and put one hand on her waist, taking her hand with the other. Back and forth, they waltzed across the dance floor. The girl's eyes glittered with delight and Damian almost found himself having fun.

Then, eyelashes fluttering, Charlene leaned forward and kissed Damian on the lips. For a moment, Damian stood starry-eyed, gazing out into space, but an instant later, it was gone. "Eww, gross, that is disgusting", Damian howled, pulling back and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Repulsive", the boy wonder muttered, stalking away. Charlene giggled and skipped off, pleased with what she had done.

Tim giggled and turned back to Dick. "You have such a way with him, how do you do it?" Dick shrugged.

"He's a sweet kid, just a little rough around the edges. You're lucky because you were sweet from the start and just kept getting sweeter." Tim rolled his eyes and Dick kissed the side of his head. "Lets just spend the evening together. Tell me about the book."

"Book", Tim asked.

"You know which book I'm talking about", Dick said, poking him in the ribs. "Now, talk physicy to me for a while."

"You really want me to?" Tim asked.

"'Course", Dick replied, "I'm trying to share interests with you. That's what big brothers are for."

Jason leaned back against the wall, watching the people swirl around. He wondered, not for the first time, whither he would ever really fit into this glamorous life of scintillating gowns and high society.

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, zoning out, when he felt a light touch on his arm. Opening his eyes, Jason saw his father, gazing at him with an expression on his face the former boy wonder rarely got the chance to see. Shinning in the man's eyes was the best kind of unconditional love. Jason melted beneath it and leaned forward into his father's chest, giving a sigh of utter contentment.

Bruce put his arms around the younger man. "I'm so proud of you, you know, for coming back. I never thought a mass murderer would be giving kisses to a little kid and snuggling a crying eighteen year old." Jason sighed.

"Bruce, all I ever wanted was a family. Now, I've got one and I'm not going to give it up so easy."

"I love it", Bruce murmured softly, "you making an effort to be part of us. We want you here, you know. I feel like, finally, I have all my boys together and we have a family, all of us."

"We even have a pet", Jason smirked.

"Titus is pretty cool", Bruce agreed with a smile.

"I was talking about Dick", Jason replied. Bruce rolled his eyes and kissed the top of the boy's head.

"You're such a good brother", he murmured.

"It's cool", Jason replied, "I get all the fun of being a dad of none of the responsibility. That's what I call a great job. I never wanted to be a murderer, you know. I mean, it was exciting and fun but I never…I was so lonely. Now, I don't have to be, not ever again. Not as long as I'm here."

"No", Bruce said with an air of finality, pressing the boy closer and stroking his shinning red hair, "You never will." He looked down at Jason and smiled. "You and Tim seem to have gotten pretty close."

"He needs somebody", Jason murmured in reply, "Dick and you are busy with Damian. Right now, Timmy needs me, which is cool because no one's ever needed me."

"You kidding me", Bruce replied, "I needed you." Jason smirked.

"I suppose you did."

"I love you Jason", Bruce murmured.

"I know", Jason replied, "you say it with your eyes better than you do with your mouth. And I love you too." Bruce ruffled his hair.

"I suppose I better go entertain some guests. You hang in there for a little while longer."

"Will do daddy", Jason replied as Bruce was walking away.

"You know", the older man said suddenly, turning around, "You're the only one that calls me that." Jason grinned.

"You know me, I'm a little off the wall."

"This is boring", Tim muttered darkly, leaning against the wall three hours after the party had started.

"You can say that again", Dick agreed, leaning next to him.

"I want to go to bed", Jason moaned.

"Me also Todd", Damian muttered sleepily, twisting a bit in Dick's arms and closing his eyes, "tonight is stupid and Grayson I am still angry with you for taking my hair last night." Dick snickered wickedly.

"Timmy's the last one." Tim glared at him and wiggled out of his suit jacket, passing it to Dick so he could wrap it around Damian.

"Well, Jason muttered, "I think the Wayne's are officially done with partying for one night."

"All except for Bruce", Tim replied, leaning against Jason, who put his arms around the younger man. Bruce was still mingling, talking happily to people no one else cared about and all four bat kids knew that, no matter how tired they were, they would not be allowed to go to bed until Bruce did.

Tim closed his eyes and gave a sigh, leaning heavily into Jason. He slowed his breathing, wondering if it was possible to fall asleep on one's feet. If horses could do it, why couldn't he? "Being a Wayne is lame", Dick muttered, "I liked being a Grayson. I never had to go to any lame parties."

"Being a Todd kinda sucked, but I didn't have to go to parties either so at least that was one perk."

"Being a Drake still had me going to all sorts of boring parties", Tim muttered sleepily, "but at least now I have you guys to share in my misery so as far as I'm concerned, Wayne is a slight step up."

"I've always been a Wayne", Damian mumbled, "but I didn't have to go to parties until I moved in with father. Back when I was with mother, all I did was kill people."

"Ahh", Jason sighed, "the good old days. Back a few months ago, I would have been robbing these people, not associating with them. I liked that time better. Hey, why don't we get a time machine and see what we can do."

"Back a few months ago Jay, I would still be at some sort of party", Tim grumbled, "so I don't think it matters how far back we go in my case."

"Hey Timmy", Jason said, "lets go get some food."

"Again", Tim asked, glancing up at him bewildered "we just ate."

"Well, you got a better idea. Lets eat again."

"Ohh", Dick said suddenly "I just had the coolest idea for something we can do. Here Jay, take dami, I'll be right back." Damian gave a growl as Dick moved him but Jason shifted him in his arms, patting him gently on the back to soothe him back into slumber.

"Todd", Damian muttered, "put me down, I want some food too."

"Suit yourself", Jason said, putting the small boy down. "I could carry you though."

"If someone sees you, they will attempt to coo over me and pinch my cheeks."

"Ohh come on kid, I'd fight 'em off for you." With that, they all started towards the food tables. Tim picked up a particularly fluffy looking crème puff, about to bite into it when someone bumped into him from behind. The crème puff went flying out of his grasp and just so happened to hit Jason right between his eyes.

"Jay", Tim said softly, "I am so, so sorry." Jason wiped the crème off his face and gave Tim a wolfish grin.

"Ohh, it's on kid."

"No, no Jason no", Tim cried, stumbling backwards.

"Food fight", Jason howled, grabbing a cake from the table and throwing it at Tim. Tim leapt out of the way and the cake barreled into Damian. "Shit", Jason said softly.

"Ohh damn", Tim muttered, "we're gonna get it now." Damian's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a roll off the table.

"Ohh", he said softly, "it is on now."

"Um, Mr. Wayne, there seems to be some sort of situation over at the food tables," a waiter said urgently, "I think it's something you should attend to." Bruce tore his eyes away from Donna, a slim, curvy brunette, and turned over to the tables. What he saw made him want to shrivel up in a hole and die.

"Jason, Jason no", Tim squealed as Jason picked him up, shoving his face into a key lime pie. Damian flew by, shooting éclairs at the two of them. Tim extracted himself from the pie and turned on Jason and Damian, splashing them with punch.

Bruce gave a heavy sigh as a fistful of caviar went flying over his head and spattered on a woman behind him. People were screaming and taking cover behind tables and chairs as the Waynes started to get serious. Tim dunked Damian in a bowl of crème de potato soup with Jason simultaneously slid butter down the boy's shirt. Damian roared, managed to get away and started shooting little bits of escargot out of a straw at the two older boys.

Bruce drew himself up to full height and stalked over. "Stop that this minute you three", he roared, "I told you to act like adults." However, right at that moment a potato salad, launched by Tim at Jason, went flying over and smacked Bruce in the face.

All three boys stopped and watched in horror as the slippery food slid down Bruce's cheek and splattered on the ground. Bruce wiped his face with his sleeve and stalked up, capturing Tim by the collar. "You are in so much trouble", he hissed, "I expected better from you at least." He hauled Jason and Damian over. "I swear to you three, you're not coming out of that house for the next decade."

Right at that second however, Dick came barreling in. "Look guys", he called excitedly, "I brought a Yule log!" Log in one hand and matches in the other, Dick was just starting towards his brothers when he slid on some eggs launched by Jason and tripped, hitting the ground hard.

The matches flew up in the air and just so happened to light the Yule log, which spun, on fire, and smashed into the large Christmas tree Bruce had in the center of the room. Each year, the Wayne household was known for getting the tallest, driest tree around to place in the center of their party arrangements. I was always the talk of the town and many a person came to see the tree. However, a dry, large tree happens to not only be a beautiful decoration but also, in fact, excellent firewood. Instantly, the tree went up in flames.

"Fire", a woman screamed. And just like that, the people were charging out all the doors as fast as they could.

"Jason", Batman snapped, "get your ass downstairs and grab some flame retardant pellets. Hurry, I don't want the house to catch." Jason darted away without another word. "The rest of you, make sure these people get out without tramping each other." The others obediently began to usher the people out with calm, reassuring voices, quickly leading everyone out and away from danger.

Jason skidded into the hall and tossed all the flame retardant pellets at the tree. The fire died as quickly as it had begun, leaving Bruce, his boys and Alfred the only ones left in the hall. "Well", Dick said brightly, "that's one way to end a boring party." Bruce drew himself up to full height as if about to go into a rage. All four boys cowered.

But, the air suddenly left as though Bruce had been deflated and the Dark Knight just gave a defeated sigh and left. "I'm going to bed, Alfred, can you grab me an aspirin."

"Of course sir", Alfred replied, "and I will get your sons to clean up this mess."

"Aww man", Tim whined, but one glare from Alfred had him silenced. Slowly, the four started to clean up the mess they'd made.

"Best Christmas party ever", Jason said softly. Dick nodded in agreement and they slapped high fives.


	10. Day 4 Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Tim was having a beautiful dream. In it, there was this dazzling girl in the shortest dress. She was sitting down beside him in the sparkling sunshine as he lay on a beach chair by he pool. She smiled her widest smile and put a hand on his chest. "Ohh Timothy, you're the tallest man I've ever met. Tell me about some chemistry, you're sooo smart!" Tim grinned wolfishly and reached out pulling her up onto his chest.

"What would you like to know?" he whispered as she arranged herself, one silky leg on either side of him.

"Tell me about the quantum mechanical model of the atom. I want to know all about it, greatest scientist that ever lived." Tim was about to open his mouth and open her mind to the wonders of chemistry when something cold slithered down his shirt. He gave a yelp and leapt out of bed, his chest freezing and covered in snow.

"Damian", Tim roared, rushing down the hall after the laughing ten year old. "Damian, I'm going to kill you!" Damian gave a squeal and slid into his father's room, vaulting up onto the man's chest. Bruce gave grunt and sat up quickly, but was shoved down again as Tim landed on him, making a grab for Damian, who scooted away, crawling and scrambling as fast as he could.

Tim grabbed the back of the boy's pajama pants and hauled him back. "I'm going to kill you, you little…"

"Tim, Tim" Bruce said, "calm down, be the adult."

"I don't wanna be the adult Bruce", Tim whined, "I wanna kill that little piece of filth. He put snow in my bed." Damian stuck his tongue out at Tim.

"Damian", Bruce snapped, "apologize."

"Father!" Damian whined, appalled.

"Apologize", Bruce growled.

"Sorry Drake", Damian muttered. Tim folded his arms and glared at the smaller boy.

"Now, go!" Bruce ordered, sending Damian out. Grumbling, Damian clambered off the bed and stalked out. "Not you", Bruce amended as Tim started away.

"Bruce", Tim whined, "I'm tired, my bed is wet and I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now."

"How said anything about a lecture?" Bruce replied, "Come on and settle down with me for a while. Your bed can't be comfortable anymore and we might even be able to catch some rest before Dick barges in to get us all up." Tim gazed back out into the hallway for moment and then clambered back up into Bruce's bed. Bruce grinned and scooted over, throwing back his covers for Tim.

"It hasn't been just you and me in a while, has it son?" Bruce queried, opening his arms as Tim wiggled into his embrace. He gave a shiver. "Timmy, my goodness, you're cold." Tim giggled and rested his head against Bruce's chest. "I've missed hanging out with you kiddo", Bruce murmured, putting his arms around Tim.

"I've missed spending time with you too Bruce", Tim replied. He shifted and turned around, his body melding perfectly to Bruce's and his back warmed by that strong chest.

"You wanna talk for a while?" Bruce asked, "Talk and sleep a little bit." Tim grinned.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Jason shuffled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and sleepy. "Hey Alfred", he murmured as Alfred poured him a glass of juice.

"It looks as though you'd like to spend several more hours in bed Master Jason," Alfred said, handing him the juice and a piece of toast. Jason nodded.

"I'm debating weather or not I should just eat and go back to bed." Alfred ruffled his hair.

"If you could hibernate for the winter Master Jason, I should think you just might". Jason grinned.

"You know it." Thoughtfully, chewing his toast, Jason just so happened to glance out the window at the backyard.

"Shit", he said "there's like three feet of snow out back."

"Master Jason", Alfred said admonishingly, "language."

"Sorry Alf, but did you see?"

"Yes", Alfred replied, "and I suppose now you shall have to go outside in it and track mud in on all my nice floors." Jason grinned.

"Don't be such a poor sport Alfred. Don't you want us to have fun?"

"Couldn't you have quiet, sedate fun?"

"That's not fun at all. Well, I'll have to inform Dick of this development. Do you know where he is?" Alfred shook his head.

"I imagine whatever he is doing, however, it is mischief I shall have to clean up."

"Never change Alfred", Jason said with a giggle, kissing Alfred on the cheek as he darted out. Finally, after searching all Dick's usual haunts, he located the former boy wonder standing by Bruce's door, pressing his ear to it avidly. "What're you up to Dickie Bird?" Jason asked.

"Shh", Dick hissed. Jason crept up next to him. "I'm listening to Tim and Bruce talk science to each other. It's really funny."

"But Timmy, multiple universes would violate the law of conservation of mass."

"Not if they never touched. The Higgs Boson particle just doesn't sit well with me. After all, it doesn't explain why gravity is just a negligible force. Have you heard the cinnamon on toast analogy for gravity? It really is quite brilliant."

"You know Timmy, you're so cute when you talk about physics."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm just commenting on your general adorableness."

"Alright, that's ok then, just as long as you're not bashing string theory in the process." Bruce giggled and cuddled Tim closer, kissing the side of his head. Tim grinned and gave a sigh of pleasure, rolling over to face Bruce.

"They've been doing that for like an hour", Dick said, "they debate theories for a while and then Bruce cuddles him, they get quiet for a little while, and they start all over again. It's hilarious."

"Well", Jason said, "I suppose it's time to break this thing up." With that, Jason sauntered in.

"You crazy kids and your new fangled theories about gravity. You know, back in my day, gravity was just what made the apple konk Newton in the head." Tim rolled his eyes when he saw Jason and buried his head in Bruce's chest.

"Go away Jason", Bruce muttered, "I need some Timmy time."

"Well", Jason said haughtily, "I know where I'm not wanted. I only wanted to inform you there just so happens to be like three feet of snow outside and I thought it might be kind of fun to play in."

"Snow", Dick squealed excitedly, "lets go outside guys!"

"Dick, it's cold", Tim murmured, "I wanna stay with Bruce."

"Yea", the Dark Knight agreed, "Bruce thinks that's a good idea too."

"Ohh, you guys can debate theory any day. Come on, lets go play."

"What do you think Timmy?" Bruce asked, "Shall we go outside with these simpletons and romp in the frozen water." Tim gave a mock sigh.

"I suppose that's our only option. Let the romping commence."

"Yea", Dick said excitedly, darting out of the room, "lets go get some snow!"

Standing in front of their winter wonderland, Dick, Tim, Jason, Bruce, Damian and Titus gazed out at the white world. Then, Titus gave an eager bark and barreled into the snow. "Snow", Dick squealed, and dove in after him. "Look at how beautiful it is guys!" Jason laughed and dove in after him, practically swimming in the frozen water. Bruce and Tim joined them a moment later.

"Come on Damian", Dick called, beckoning to the small boy.

"I…I have never played in snow before", Damian said softly.

"Well, we'll show you, come on", Jason called. So, Damian bounded in after them.

"What should we do first?" Dick asked, sitting cross legged.

"Let's build snowmen", Tim said, "that was always my favorite."

"Yea, snowmen", Jason agreed, "bet you guys mine's gonna be the best."

"In your dreams", Bruce replied with a scoff.

"I made Titus", Damian said, proudly showing off his snow dog, complete with little coal eyes and a large coal nose.

"Excellent", Dick praised, "nicely done little D."

"Yea well, I made Hal Jordon", Bruce said.

"Why'd you make Hal", Tim asked, "you hate him."

"So I could do this", Bruce replied, kicking the head off the snowman. "Take that you self centered, egotistical creep." He punched the middle of the snowman. "So you're going to tell me who I can bring to the stupid Christmas party." Bruce kicked the bottom out. "Fuck you, I'll do whatever I damn well want and your powers are stupid so hah!" Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian and Titus stared at him.

"Now", Bruce said, panting after his exertion, "Who wants to help me build Clark?"

"I just made myself", Tim murmured bashfully, "I didn't really know what else to make."

"Ohh, I like snow Timmy!" Dick squealed.

"Yea", Jason agreed, elbowing Tim "I bet he gets all the snow ladies." Tim rolled his eyes.

"I made a snow unicorn", Dick said excitedly, "look how pretty! And, I can even ride it." For emphasis, Dick vaulted up onto his sparkling unicorn.

"Come on Twinkle, lets fly away into the sunset." The unicorn held up a moment under his weight and then fell to pieces. "Aww", Dick said softly, "Goodbye Twinkle, I'll never forget you."

"I made a snow Starfire", Jason said smugly.

"It doesn't even look like Starfire", Tim scoffed, "unless Starfire is a fat dude with no hair."

"Shut up", Jason growled, "I think she's beautiful, aren't you Kory."

"Just don't start making out with it Jason", Bruce grumbled, "it'll melt."

"Guys, lets go sledding", Dick said excitedly, "I wanna go sledding."

"What is sledding?" Damian asked. Dick put a shocked hand over his mouth.

"Bruce, your son doesn't know what sledding is. We have to go right now. I know where the perfect sledding hill is, now bat clan away!"

"Grayson, this hill looks pretty steep", Damian said hesitantly, sitting in the sled in front of Dick.

"Aww, you scared kiddo?"

"No", Damian snapped, "I am simply expressing my concern."

"Well now that all concerns have been expressed, lets get this show on the road." With that, Dick shoved off, sending the sled careening down the hill. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Damian hung on for dear life as Dick steered, narrowly avoiding trees and rocks and over obstacles.

Then, as Dick was steering out of the way of a particularly large boulder, they slid right off a large hill of snow and toppled out of the sled. Dick was giggling and lying in a drift. "Wasn't that the coolest Damian?"

"From now on, I'm going with Father", Damian roared, stalking off, "you almost got us killed." Bruce came down a moment later, Jason sitting on his lap due to the lack of room in the sled.

"Bruce", Jason howled, "Don't hit that tree." But, it was too late. The Dark Knight tried in vain to steer out of the way of the pine in front of him and crashed into it, sending him and his adult son flying in opposite directions. "Aww", Jason moaned, "that was bad. We need bigger sleds Bruce, I fit a lot better in there with you when I was fifteen." Bruce nodded, not even wanting to get up as he lay on his back in the snow.

"I think I died", he groaned. Tim came down the hill with Titus in the sled, sliding the farthest and coming to an easy stop a little ways away from Dick and Damian. Titus hopped out, barking excitedly.

"That's it", Damian said adamantly, grabbing Tim's hand in his own small mittened one, "I am sledding with Drake. He is the only one who seems competent at this." Tim grinned.

"See guys, the magic of physics."

"Shut up nerd", Jason moaned, "I can't feel my tail bone." After sledding for a while and spending some time on the frozen lake ice skating (Jason kept his arms locked around Bruce's waist the entire time to keep from falling on his face and Titus just stood on the shore, barking his head off), they all started to trek back towards the house, Damian riding in the sled because he was the littlest. He sat back as the rest of the trudged through the front, smiling because he was being pulled and everyone else had to walk.

"Guess its time to go back inside", Tim said, "I'm freezing to death."

"Me to", Jason agreed. But Dick wasn't ready to go in, at least, not quite yet. He paused for a moment gazing about. Then, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Dick", Bruce said slowly, "what are you…"

"Snowball fight!" Dick screamed. With that, he picked up some snow, shaped it into a ball, and threw it at Bruce as fast as he could. The projectile hit the Dark Knight in the face, sliding down the front of his coat. With that, he roared a return challenge and launched some snow at Dick. Soon the other three joined in and Titus bounded about, barking and snatching snowballs out of the air.

Gradually, things got more sophisticated and soon there were large forts being built and sides being chosen. It was Dick and Damian against Tim and Bruce against Titus and Jason. Titus, Jason used as a kind of battering ram to crash through other people's forts, which evened things out rather nicely.

Dick, after a bitter battle involving a great deal of snow down his pants courtesy of Jason, dove from cover and launched a massive raid against Bruce and Tim, Damian at his heels. However, several well aimed shots from Bruce and he was down. "Leave me", Dick howled dramatically from where he lay on the snow ground, "avenge me, my partner. Let not my death be in vain!" Damian leapt over the drifts and dove at his father, tackling him into the snow.

Giggling, Bruce wrestled him, but Damian finally pinned him down and shoved snow down his shirt. "Everyone attack dad!" Jason yelled, launching himself at Bruce. Dick came back to life as well, and he and Tim finished the assault. Giggling, they lay in the snow together, shivering and freezing. Even Titus settled down beside them, tongue lolling.

Then Damian, still perched on his father's chest, sneezed. "Shoot", Bruce said, you're gonna catch a cold kiddo."

"Look", Jason said, "the sun's going down."

"Damn", Tim cursed, "the day went fast."

"Well", Bruce grunted, "getting up, I guess it's time for us to get home." Together, the boys trooped inside but were stopped by Alfred at the doorway.

"Get out of those wet snow things", Alfred instructed, I just cleaned the floors and I won't have you messing them up. Grumbling and grunting, they all wrestled out of their snow suits and coats, leaving them hanging by the door for Alfred to dry.

"Now, Master Damian needs a warm bath. In fact, I suppose you could all use them. Go!" Bruce rolled his eyes and scooped up Damian.

"Alright kiddo, lets get you a bath." Damian nodded and put his head on Bruce's chest.

"I'm tired Father", he yawned.

"Yup, me too son."

Shuffling down the stairs, Dick settled on the couch, wrapped his warmest pajamas and a pair of fuzzy socks Donna had gotten for him a Christmas ago. Alfred had already stoked the fire and Dick was feeling rather cozy. He blinked at the flames, watching them weave in and out of each other.

Soft footsteps on the stairs told him Jason had come to join him. The younger man settled on the couch next to Dick, lying back with is head on the acrobat's chest. "Mmm, Dickie bird, it's been a good day, huh."

"Yea", Dick agreed, stroking Jason's short red hair, "it has."

"You know, this big brother thing, it gets tiring after a while."

"Yes it does" Dick agreed, "but I do love doing it."

"Me too", Jason agreed, "nice to be little every once in a while though." He grinned up at Dick.

"Ohh really", Dick said in mock surprised, "well I wouldn't know, now would I?" He hugged Jason tight for a moment, kissing the top of his head.

" Hey guys", Tim said sleepily, padding in, "room for one more?" Jason scoffed.

"You're more like a half Timmy, you're so little." Tim rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Dick pulled him close.

"Come be part of a family Tim, don't be so isolated." Tim was about to reply when Bruce's heavy footsteps lit the hall. He settled down on the couch, a dozing Damian on his lap.

"He fell asleep in the bathtub", Bruce chuckled, "almost drowned."

"Aww" Dick crooned, stroking the small boy's face.

"Don't patronize me or I'll break your face", Damian muttered, rolling over to press his cheek. Jason and Tim giggled. Bruce leaned back on the armrest, gathering all of them up close to him. They lay together on the couch, pressed against each other.

"It's so good to have all of you here", Bruce murmured, "it's better than anything I could have ever hoped for for Christmas."

"That's what grown up kids are for", Jason replied, "coming back and surprising you by brightening up an otherwise boring Christmas."

"You all", Bruce murmured, "you're my miracle. I never thought I'd have a family like this you know. I always thought my crusade would be alone. Thank you all for making sure it wasn't."

"Aww Bruce, you're starting to melt like the snow and get all mushy", Dick murmured. Bruce grinned at him and ruffled his hair. "I love you all, so much", he said softly.

"I love you too Dad", Jason replied.

"I love you too", Dick agreed.

"I love you too", Tim added.

"I love you Father", Damian whispered.

"It's good to be a family huh", Tim said, "I know I wouldn't trade this for anything." Dick grinned at him.

"Me neither", Jason agreed. Dick and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Well", Damian said softly, "perhaps for another private island." Dick rolled his eyes. Together, they lay in front of the fire, talking quietly about nothing at all until, slowly but surely, eyes began to slide shut and the last Wayne, Bruce, fell into deep, dreamless sleep.


	11. Day 3 Holly Jolly Christmas

"Jason, you are officially the best present wrapper I have ever seen wrap anything in my whole life. How the hell do you do that?" Dick asked incredulously. Jason grinned broadly and swiftly wrapped another gift, perfectly folding corners and tying bows.

"I can't even figure out how to get the paper not to fall apart", Bruce grunted, "damn stupid gift." Jason grinned, happy to be the best at something for once. Tim snarled and tossed his present down.

"That's it, Kon's present doesn't need to be wrapped." He folded his arms moodily and sat down.

"Aww, come on Timmy, we can't all be present masters like me, now can we?" Jason said mockingly. Tim gave him a dark look. "Here", Jason said, taking Kon's gift, "come here, I'll help you."

"I don't want help", Tim muttered, coming over.

Jason tugged the smaller boy onto his lap and said, "Here, this is how you do it."

"Jason, I'm not sitting on your lap for this."

"Ohh, but Timmy, you're just so cute and tiny."

"I am not", Tim snapped, "I'm normal sized, it's just you all are all freakishly huge."

"Sure", Dick agreed sarcastically, tying a bow, "that's it." Tim gave a snarl and started to get up.

"Hold still", Jason said, dragging him back down, "and let me help you."

"Fine", Tim grumbled. Jason grinned and took the younger man's hands in his own, larger ones.

"You take this corner and put it here and then take this one and put it here. Good boy. Now take the bow like this. Good, good, see it's not so hard."

"Yea", Tim muttered good-naturedly, "when you help. How'd you get so good anyway?"

"Well, there was this guy dealing drugs to kids down on the north side of Gotham but he was doing it by disguising them as presents so the cops wouldn't catch on or nothing. I don't know, it made more sense back then than it does now. Point is, I wanted to have some poetic justice so I sent him a bunch of presents with warning notes in 'em and finally ended up sending him a bomb, wrapped all pretty in red sparkly paper with a blue bow on top.

It was one of the best presents I ever wrapped though, you all should have seen it before it exploded. Anyway, I wrapped for a while and I got really good at doing those corner just right and all that shit." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know those turbulent years gave you such a useful skill to hold on to." Jason shrugged and grinned.

"Glad you're looking for the sunny side dad. Anyway Timmy, you think you can handle this now?" Tim nodded. "Thanks Jay." Jason saluted him playfully and let the younger man up.

"Well", Bruce said, "I'm thinking we're pretty close to being done, don't you?" Damian nodded.

"I have finished wrapping my gifts father."

"How many did you have to wrap Damipoo", Tim teased "two? One for Dick and one for Bruce right?"

"If you must know Drake, the presents I have for family members are upstairs. These are for Gordon and Colin."

"Did you get me a present?" Jason asked.

"Yes" Damian replied.

"Eeep", Jason squealed, "What is it?"

"You will see it on Christmas, Todd", Damian replied. Jason rolled his eyes.

"It'd be just like you to make me wait, huh?"

"I'm going to get Clark's gift", Bruce said, getting up, "Jason, maybe you can help me wrap it."

"Can do daddy, but I thought you already got Kansas boy something. Yea, but I started to feel guilty about getting him that key chain so I went out and got him the TV too."

"Aww Bruce", Dick crooned, "that's so sweet." Bruce rolled his eyes and started out of the room.

"Alfred", he yelled, "Where'd that TV I got Clark go?"

"I believe you put it in your room Master Bruce but perhaps you should get someone to help you move it though, so you do not break your back."

"Aww Alfred, I'll be fine. I'm Batman." With that, Bruce trotted up the stairs and into his room. The TV looked bigger than he remembered as he leaned down to try and lift it. About twenty minutes later, when Bruce had finally made it down the stairs and back into the living room, sweating and panting and rubbing his lower back, he was confronted with three giggling boys standing around a large present.

"Who's that for?" Bruce panted, "And where's Damian?" All three of them swung around, large playful grins on their faces.

"It's for you Daddy", Jason said, "You should open it now though."

"Why?' Bruce asked.

"Just 'cause", Dick replied, "Come on, open it."

"Alright", Bruce said suspiciously. He ripped off the paper and opened the box. There, tied in ribbon at the bottom was very sour looking Damian. Dick, Tim and Jason erupted into laughter. "Aww", Bruce crooned, barely able to fight back his giggling as he scooped the boy out of the packing peanuts, "Did they wrap you up son?" Bruce pulled the ribbon gag out of Damian's mouth and was sorry he did a moment later.

"Father, they tried to MURDER me!"

"Well", Bruce said, tugging off the rest of the boy's bonds, "I have to say, you're probably the best little Christmas present I've ever gotten." He tugged Damian close, giving him a snuggle. Damian couldn't surpass a tiny grin.

"Am I really?"

"Definitely", Bruce said.

"Better than Drake?"

"Well, Timmy wasn't a Christmas present."

"But if he was?" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Timmy usually does what I say."

"Damn Bruce", Jason said "This TV is enormous, can I have it?"

"Jason, you move around so much, what are you supposed to do with a TV?"

"I dunno, something."

"Well blue jay, if you really want a TV, I suppose I can get you one for Christmas." Jason giggled.

"Hey", he said, "You called me blue jay. You hardly ever call me blue jay anymore." Bruce shrugged and hefted Damian onto one hip.

"I figured it was kind of childish."

"I like it", Jason replied.

"Well", Bruce said, ruffling his hair, "then that's what I'll call you." Jason grinned and bounded over to the TV to begin wrapping it.

"I'm just kidding about the TV", he continued cheerfully, butt twitching slightly as though he wished there were a tail attached to wag, "I'll just come over and watch yours." Bruce smiled softly to himself, wondering when it last had been so easy to make Jason that happy.

"Guys", Dick called "I'm done wrapping presents, can we go make cookies now?"

"Give me a sec", Jason called.

"Father", Damian said suddenly, "Where's Titus?"

"I don't know kiddo, you wanna go find him?" Damian nodded and slid out of Bruce's arms. Tim bounded in with a book under his arm.

"Jay", he called "Will you help me wrap this?"

"Sure", Jason replied, "What is it?" He looked over the book Tim placed on his lap. "The Extended Encyclopedia of Past Scientists that have made Important Contributions to Physics, is this for Bruce because I know it's not for Kon?"

"No", Tim said bashfully, "it's for me."

"It's for you?" Jason asked incredulously, "You got a present for yourself?" Tim shrugged.

"I figured no one else was going to get it for me so I got it for myself. It'll be nice to have to unwrap on Christmas morning so I'm guaranteed at least one gift I'll really enjoy."

"You little shit", Jason growled playfully, grabbing him in a headlock.

"Hey", Tim howled, trying to wrestle his way out, "stop it!"

"You are so weird Timmy", Jason snarled teasingly, ruffling his hair and throwing the smaller boy over his shoulders.

"Jason", Tim whimpered, kicking his legs against the older man's back, "Put me down Jay."

"Whatever you say bird boy", Jason replied, tossing Tim onto the couch and hopping up on top of him.

"Jason", Tim giggled. Jason nuzzled his hair and sat up on top of him, placing just the right amount of weight on his heels so as not to cause Tim any discomfort.

"Tell you what sport, how's about it's a present from me."

"Come on", Tim said rolling his eyes, "You couldn't pick out that good of a present for me." Jason rolled his eyes and tickled Tim, who squealed and writhed beneath him.

"Jason, you better not be murdering anyone", Bruce called from the kitchen.

"I'm not Dad", Jason replied.

"Ok, but I want Timmy in one piece later."

"He will be. Yeesh, dad's so protective of you. I bet it's because you're his little Timmy." Tim rolled his eyes, still grinning and panting. "Alright, so that book is now officially a present from me", Jason continued, "but now I need an extra present too. Hmm, lets see." He gazed around the room before his eyes fell on Tim, still squished in the couch beneath him. "Got it", Jason said, picking a stray bow up off the ground. He put it down on Tim's head.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"You're my Christmas present this year Timmy. For Christmas, I got the perfect baby brother." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Aww Jason, quit being so sappy", he groaned, though there was a blush lighting his cheeks, "this isn't a Folgers commercial."

"The very best part of waking up is Fulgers in your cup", Jason sang brightly, "Although in all actuality, I hate coffee so I feel like, if I found Fulgers instead of orange juice in my cup, I'd be a little upset." Tim gave him a sassy look and Jason giggled and pulled him up close, hugging him tightly. At first, Tim wiggled and squirmed but, after a moment, gave a defeated sigh and hugged him back.

"Jason I hate you", he murmured darkly.

"I know baby bird", Jason replied softly, "I love you too."

"Cookies", Dick called from the kitchen, "it's time to bake cookies guys!"

"Ohh, cookies", Jason said excitedly, and tossed Tim over his shoulders, bounding to the kitchen.

"Jason", Tim howled, "put me down Jason."

"Me and Timmy are here, bring on the cookies."

"Put him down Jason", Bruce said.

"Yea", Tim growled, "put me down Jay." Jason giggled and put Tim down.

"He's just so portable daddy", Jason whined.

"You're right", Bruce said gravely, putting his hand on Tim's shoulder, "You are pretty portable Timmy." Tim rolled his eyes and shrugged Bruce's hand off.

"Now", Dick said, standing in front of them in an apron with flour on his face, "I have helped Alfred prepare and bake the dough, shaping it into small people so now we're ready to make us some quality cookies. I figure we can each make ourselves and then, in the end, we'll have a cookie family. Alfred, you are, of course, expected to participate." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Of course master Dick." For about thirty minutes, the bat family sculpted and added candy to small, miniature models of themselves in cookie form. Once they were done, Tim was the first person to claim one.

"I call the Damian cookie."

"And, I lay claim to Drake", Damian said.

"Ohh, Alfred, can I eat you", Dick asked.

"Of course Master Dick, however, I would like Master Bruce. Heaven knows, with all the grief he's given me over the years, I shall find it most gratifying to eat his head." Bruce smirked.

"Alright blue jay, I'll eat you." Jason nodded, grinning.

"It's what you've been waiting to do your whole life old man", he whispered huskily. Bruce rolled his eyes and gave him a shove. "I guess I get dickie bird then", Jason continued, "I'm gonna eat his legs off first so he won't do any more of those damn flips." Dick snickered and bit into the Alfred cookie.

"Ohh, Alfred you're tasty."

"Why thank you Master Dick, I am sure you are equally tantalizing."

"He is pretty tantalizing", Jason said, chewing the Dick cookie's left leg.

"Hah Drake", Damian said with his mouth full, "I have consumed your lower half. You shall never again run the streets of Gotham or procreate or anything else of that nature." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Yea well, guess what Damian, you don't have a head anymore so you're not much better off."

"Father", Damian whined, "Drake ate my head."

"Yea well, you ate his balls", Jason said, "so I'm siding with Tim on this one that you guys are pretty even."

"Jason", Dick admonished, "quit being so vulgar." Jason snickered.

"I'm gonna call Kon", Tim said, "see when the best time would be for me to come over and give him his present tomorrow."

"Master Damian", Alfred said, "don't you think that perhaps Titus needs to go out."

"Alright", Damian agreed, "come Titus, lets go." Titus, who had been licking crumbs off the floor, jovially followed Damian out the back door.

"I'm gonna wrap you guys's presents", Dick said, bounding away.

"Hey Dad", Jason said, turning to Bruce just as Alfred left the kitchen, saying something about dusting banisters, "I'm probably gonna be gone for a while this afternoon, is that ok?"

"Of course Jason", Bruce replied, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You don't even need to ask."

"Thanks Dad", Jason said, grinning.

He was about to bound up to his room and get his coat when Bruce said suddenly, "Just out of curiosity, where are you going?"

"Well", Jason said bashfully, scuffing one foot over the other, "every year for Christmas since, you know, I've been alone, I've gone to that soup kitchen down by Crime Alley, you know, to help out. I mean, I used to get food there sometimes, especially around Christmas, and just hang out because it was so cold. I figure, since I haven't had a Christmas that miserable since you took me on, I ought to give back."

He gave a shrug and gazed at Bruce, trying to see if he understood. Bruce grinned at him. "Can I go with you?" he asked.

"You…you want to", Jason queried.

"Sure", Bruce said with a smile, "Can we take your brothers too?"

"You're gonna have to push and shove to even get Damian out the door to help somebody when it doesn't involve beating anyone to a pulp", Jason replied with a chuckle, "but the more the merrier as far as I'm concerned, just don't go adopting any more orphans."

"I've got my hands full with Damian" Bruce replied.

"Well", Jason said, grinning, "You are a bit of an orphan magnet."

"I just can't help my paternal allure", Bruce replied haughtily, "after all, I am probably the best father that ever lived, or at least, that's what it says on the mug Tim got me last year for Father's day." Jason snickered.

"Well, you know little Timmy, he's a kiss ass."

"These people smell", Damian muttered, grasping Dick's hand.

"Son", Bruce chided, "Have a little compassion." Damian sniffed.

"Hey Paul", Jason said happily, going foreword to embrace the slightly balding older man, "I brought some family to help out this year." Paul gazed at them, surprised.

"I didn't even know you had family, Jason."

"Yea, well, they kinda crawled out of the woodwork just recently."

"Pretty sure it was the other way around Jay", Tim replied with an eye roll.

"Anyway", Jason continued, ignoring the younger man, "this is my older brother Dick, my two little brothers Tim and Damian and my dad Bruce."

"Pleased to meet all of you", Paul said with a large grin, "believe me, your help is more than welcome. We always need a few extra hands this time of year when it gets so cold." Bruce nodded and smiled.

"We're happy to help, just tell us what to do."

"Well Bruce, since you're kind of a big guy, I'll have you help unload boxes from the back. Dick, maybe you can help with that too."

"Sure", Dick agreed.

"Jason, you can supervise, since you're used to that, help out where you're needed." Jason nodded. "Tim, maybe you wouldn't mind washing dishes?"

"Not at all", Tim said with a grin.

"And little Damian", the man said, bending down to talk to the smallest Wayne, "how about you help serve food?"

"I suppose", Damian said dryly.

Damian was irritated, to say the least. He already hated being cute and small, so why did everyone have to go about pointing it out? His cheeks were sore from all the pinching (they weren't that chubby!) his hair was a mess from all the ruffling and he was sick of all the cooing.

He would hand a lady a piece of bread. "Ohh, aren't you the most precious little thing ever!" (insert cheek pinch here).

He would pour a bit of soup into an old man's bowel. "Why young man, look at you being so helpful. Such a nice young lad." (cue hair ruffle).

Damian would have flicked their hands away or at least said something rude but he knew his father would kill him if he tried. Apparently, he had to be compassionate, for whatever strange reason that might be.

Just as he was going around a second time with a tray of bread, he felt a tug on his coat. Irritated, Damian turned and found standing in front of him a small girl, tangled brown hair hanging around her neck. "Can I have a piece?' she asked softly.

"Umm…sure", Damian said, handing her the bread. "My name's Damian", he blurted suddenly.

"Mine's Bell", the girl replied, smiling, "Everyone here thinks you're pretty cute, you know?"

"Yea", Damian muttered darkly, "I know. It is quite irritating." Bell giggled.

"Are you Jason's little brother?" she asked. Damian nodded.

"Do you know him?"

"Yea", Bell affirmed, "he comes here every year, but this is the first time I've seen you." Damian shrugged.

"I just recently came to live with my father here in Gotham. I lived with my mother before."

"Ohh", the girl said, "my mom's over there with my little brother and my dad. Times get kinda hard 'round Christmas so we come eat here a lot. Do you get to see your mom ever?" Damian shook his head.

"I'd miss mine terrible", Bell murmured, "if I never got to see her, don't you miss yours?" Damian shook his head.

"She's not very nice to me. My father is much nicer." Bell smiled.

"That's good." She pulled her thin jacket around her shoulders and shivered slightly. "It's chilly in here", she murmured. Damian nodded, though he felt no chill with his thick coat on.

"Bell", the woman from the corner called, "time to go baby."

"Coming mommy", Bell called, "well, it was nice to meet you Damian."

"I was pleased to make your acquaintance also", Damian said. Bell giggled and started to bound off.

"Wait", Damian said suddenly. Bell turned around, gazing interestedly at him.

"Here", Damian said, wiggling out of his coat, "take this, it is cold outside."

"Oh", Bell said, putting a hand over her mouth, "I couldn't."

"Yes you can", Damian replied, "I would very much like it if you did. I can get another."

"Well", the girl said slowly, trembling a little, "alright." Then, she rushed up and threw her arms around Damian. "Thank you so much Damian." She wiggled into the coat, zipping it up. "Merry Christmas", she called, darting after her parents.

"Merry Christmas", Damian called in reply, watching her go.

"Hah", Jason said, kneeling down next to Damian, "I knew you had a heart kid."

"I do not", Damian replied haughtily, "I just wanted a new coat was all, and I knew Father would not buy me one unless I disposed of the last one." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yea right, sure, whatever you say."

After about three hours of work, it was finally time for the Wayne family to leave. "Bruce", Jason snapped as they were walking out the door, "leave that kid."

"But Jason", Bruce whined, "he's an orphan."

"No more orphans Bruce, come on."

"Gee", Tim said, "you are so weird Bruce."

"He's an orphan though", Bruce said, "come on Dick, don't you think we need another orphan?"

"No more orphans", Dick insisted, "now come on, lets go home before you kidnap a child. How do you even know he's an orphan Bruce?"

"Well", Bruce replied, "he kinda looks like an orphan." Jason rolled his eyes.

"You have a small child already Bruce, no new orphans until this kid grows up."

"But he's not an orphan", Bruce grumbled, "I want an orphan." Damian made an affronted sound.

"Are you insinuating that because I am not an orphan, I am somehow inferior to these others? It is not my fault you are not dead Father, it is yours."

"Well, your mom would have to be dead too", Tim said. Damian rolled his eyes.

"An easily rectified problem."

"Well", Bruce said, walking in the door, "What do you all want to do now? It's too late to go out again. Dick you said something about Christmas movies?"

"Ohh yea", Dick said excitedly, "since it is getting pretty late, we can start them now."

"What are we going to watch?" Tim asked.

"Frosty the Snowman", Dick replied excitedly.

"Aww", everyone moaned. Dick made an affronted sound.

"Frosty is a time honored tradition guys, are you insinuating we break such an important part of the Christmas experience?"

"Yes", Jason said, "now, I say we watch this." He dug a movie box out of his jacket and held it up proudly.

"God Rest Ye Merry Chainsaw", Dick read, confused. Jason nodded, grinning.

"It's about this guy that goes around with a chainsaw and kills people on Christmas."

"And you just carry that around with you?" Tim asked.

"Maybe", Jason replied cryptically.

"As exciting as that sounds", Bruce said dryly, "I'd actually rather watch Frosty."

"Yea", Dick said, hopping up and down, "that's two votes for Frosty."

"Alright", Tim muttered, "I suppose anything's better than God Rest Ye Merry Chainsaw."

"I actually am siding with Todd on this", Damian said, "this chainsaw movie looks far more entertaining than a singing man made of snow."

"Alright", Jason said, "here's a compromise. You guys can watch Frosty the Snow moron in here while little d and me watch this movie in my room."

"No", Dick said, "Dami'll get nightmares."

"Grayson", Damian growled, "I do not get nightmares."

"Yes you do", Dick replied, "come on Jason, watch Frosty with us."

"Ohh fine", Jason muttered, "I'll watch stupid Frosty."

After making his way through Frosty, Rudolph, the little Drummer boy, Santa Claus is coming to town and A Christmas Carol (this was Tim's least favorite movie due to the plethora of Tiny Tim jokes that accompanied it every year), Dick was too tired to make it even a tenth of the way through Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer and ended up falling asleep on Jason's lap.

Jason made it through about a tenth more, gently stroking Dick's hair, before leaning heavily against Bruce with a surrender to sleep. Tim made it a full fourth of the way through before succumbing, leaning on Jason's back. Bruce was fairly sure he was the only one awake a third of the way through and was about to get up and see about getting everyone to bed when Damian said softly, "Father." Gazing down at his son, who was curled up on his lap in the footie pajamas Dick insisted he wear, Bruce scooped the boy up, lifting him onto his chest.

"What's up son?" he asked.

"Thank you", Damian whispered softly, "for all this. It has been the best Christmas ever."

"Better than the one where your mom gave you a private island?" Bruce asked, grinning. Damian nodded. Bruce ran a hand through the boy's hair and pulled him close, pressing his lips to that small forehead.

"You're a good boy Damian, and I'm happy you've had a good time."

"It is…it is because you are here Father, you and the others. I…I like having you here."

"Well", Bruce said gently, "I like having you here too, we all do." He stroked Damian's cheek gently and Damian leaned into the touch, relishing in the feeling of being loved for a moment. "It's nice to have all these big brothers around, huh kiddo", Bruce said, grinning at him, "They're all picking you up and tossing you around and playing with you." Damian nodded.

"Well", Bruce said, "I think it's time to get all these big kids to bed, don't you?"

"Me last", Damian said.

"Shall I leave you on the couch while I take the rest of them?" Damian nodded. Bruce grinned and put him down, instead scooping up Tim.

"Did the lawyer sing her song with Cousin Mel yet?" Tim asked sleepily, shifting slightly in Bruce's arms, "That's my favorite part." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"No, but you can watch it in the morning Timmy", he replied, shifting the boy's weight, "I'm taking you to bed."

"I can walk Bruce", Tim said indignantly.

"Do you want to?" Bruce asked. Tim thought for a moment.

"No." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought." He walked Tim up the stairs, and into the boy's room, lying him down gently and pulling the sheets up to his chin just how he liked it. "Night son, love you", Bruce whispered, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead. Tim smiled.

"Night Bruce, love you too." With that, Bruce started back down the stairs, next swinging Jason up into his arms.

"Where're we going Dad?" Jason asked blearily, cheek pressed to Bruce's chest, "I don't usually let anyone get this far on a first date you know." Bruce rolled his eyes and laid Jason down in his bed.

"Night Blue Jay", he murmured, running a hand through the boy's hair before giving him a little kiss on the forehead, "love you."

"Love you too daddy", Jason said, giving the older man a little kiss on the cheek in return. Dick was already making his way up the stairs when Bruce got back down, stretching and yawning and staggering slightly. Bruce grinned and wordlessly swept him off his feet.

"My hero", Dick swooned sleepily, "gonna carry me off into the sunset?"

"Carry you to bed is more likely", Bruce replied, lying the boy down on his bed, "get some rest kiddo."

"Will do dad", Dick replied, eyelids fluttering, "love you."

"Love you too Dickie bird", Bruce said, stroking the younger man's cheek for a moment. With that, he left him, starting back down the stairs for his youngest, who was sprawled out on the couch with his breathing so slow, Bruce knew he was asleep. He paused for a moment just to watch him, feeling an overwhelming sense of peace wash over him.

After about a minute, he went over, scooping the boy up. "Alright son", he murmured hefting the boy onto his chest, "lets get you to bed." Damian's arms tightened around his father's neck.

"Father", he said softly, "may I sleep with you tonight?' Bruce grinned.

"You know, everyone else is in their own beds."

"I know Father, but I still would like to sleep with you."

"Ohh, alright", Bruce agreed, starting off to his room rather than the boy's. Very gently, he put his small son down on the bed and crawled up next to him, pulling the blankets and sheets over the two of them. With that, Bruce wound an arm around the boy, tugging him close, and fell asleep.


	12. Day 2 Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Damian shifted and yawned, rolling over. Gradually, as he started to awaken, he became more aware of his surroundings. His father's arm was draped lightly around him, and he was cuddled warm in the Dark Knight's bed. Bruce, he saw, was lying close to him, still dozing. Damian gave a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes again. He felt his father's arm tighten around him, drawing him close so that he was cuddled up to the man's in almost teddy bear style.

"Good morning son", a voice above him rumbled. That voice still, and probably always would, sent shivers down his spine, but now they were a good kind.

"Good morning Father", Damian replied. Bruce smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes Father, I always sleep well with you." Bruce grinned.

"Better with Dick though?"

"No comment", Damian murmured, pressing his cheek to his father's broad chest. Bruce kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. Soon, both he and his son we back asleep, dozing together in quiet contentment. However, this bliss lasted but a few minutes for, resounding around the manor, came Dick's loud, boisterous voice.

"It's Christmas Eve! It's Christmas Eve! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Bruce gave a moan. "Dick", he said, exasperated as the young man flounced into his room, "every year you wake me up the morning of Christmas Eve screaming at the top of your lungs that it's Christmas Eve. What does this actually accomplish?"

"It doesn't have to accomplish anything, silly, Dick said with a grin, "it just has to be done. Whoops, I almost forgot something." With that, he darted away. Bruce and Damian heard a loud shriek from Tim's room a second before angry roaring ensued.

"Dick, don't you dare do anything with my hair." Dick giggled, bounding into Bruce's room.

"I got all the hair I need", he said wickedly. Tim came in, scowling and holding his head.

"That hurt Dick", he whined.

"But you'll have a lovely family memory", Dick said brightly, "doesn't that help ease the pain?"

"No", Tim said with a scowl.

"Guess what today is?" Dick whispered to Tim. Tim glared at him. "It's Christmas Eve", Dick squealed, hopping up and down, "isn't it exciting?"

"It'd be more exciting if you hadn't just maimed me", Tim muttered. He clambered up onto Bruce's bed, crawling in. "Bruce, he tried to murder me this morning."

"I know", Bruce said, "it's getting irritating, isn't it?"

"What is all the noise about?" Jason muttered darkly, shuffling in.

"Jason", Dick giggled, "Guess what day it is today?"

"Kill an irritating acrobat day", Jason yawned, "kidding dad, just kidding." Bruce rolled his eyes as Jason also crawled into his bed next to Damian, lying down on his stomach. "Hey baby bird, wanna snuggle?" Damian sniffed arrogantly for a moment as though he were going to refuse and then crawled under Jason's out flung arm, closing his eyes again as Jason pulled him close.

"It's Christmas Eve, Jason", Dick said excitedly.

"Yes, I know Dick, you went running down the halls screaming about it so yes, I know it's Christmas Eve." Dick giggled and leapt in a circle.

"Today, we get to give presents to all our friends."

"Why do we not do that tomorrow" Damian asked, "seeing as tomorrow is Christmas?"

"Because", Dick replied, putting his hands on his hips, "tomorrow we're just gonna hang around the house and play with our presents. Today is present giving day so bundle up, it's time to go."

Bruce yawned, stretched and muttered, "Ohh fine, lets go get this over with."

"Guess what today is?" a quiet voice whispered in Red Robin's ear as he trekked down the hallway through the Watchtower.

"Yes, Dick, I know it's Christmas Eve, give it a rest!" he roared. Nightwing giggled and turned to the Red Hood.

"Jason, guess what day…"

"I'm gonna kill you Grayson, I swear."

"Alright", Batman said, "settle down you all. Dick, go annoy someone else." Nightwing gave a sniff and folded his arms.

"Well then, I'll find a place where I'm appreciated."

"Go to the moon, we would appreciate you a lot more if you were on the moon", Robin replied sassily.

"Robin", Batman said warningly, "be nice. All of you, try to be nice to one another, would you please. It is Christmas Eve."

"We know Bruce!" Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin growled. Batman rolled his eyes.

"Kon", Red Robin said excitedly, rushing up to his friend.

"Tim", Superboy called in reply, "What's up?"

"I got your gift", Red Robin said with a grin, "look." He held out a beautifully wrapped gift with a ribbon tied tightly on the top.

"Wow", Superboy complemented, gazing admiringly at the gift, "nice wrapping job, I'm impressed."

"Well", Red Robin replied sheepishly, "actually Jason wrapped it." Superboy grinned.

"I kinda figured you didn't, after all you suck at wrapping. There aren't a lot of things you suck at Tim, but wrapping gifts is one of them."

"Well", Red Robin said expectantly, "open it."

"Hold on", Superboy countered, fishing something out of a bag on his back, "You have to open yours too."

"Alright", Red Robin agreed, "Same time. We'll count to three. One, Two, Three." With that, a great deal of wrapping paper flew, ribbons were torn and boxes were opened.

"Tim", Conner said excitedly, "You got me a Red Robin T-shirt, how'd you know my exact size?"

"Aww", Red Robin replied, "you know me, I did a little creeping around. You got me a Superboy T-shirt, so cool!"

"Actually", Superboy said, "it's a Superman t-shirt but it looked like a Superboy t-shirt so I figured, what the hell close enough. And, I didn't know what size to get you so I got something that would be about three sizes to small for me, but it looks like it still wasn't quite small enough."

"I'm sure it'll fit fine." Red Robin said excitedly, "We coordinated gifts really well this year." Superboy nodded and hugged him tightly. Red Robin giggled and hugged him back. "Better let up a little", he whispered in Superboy's ear, "Bruce, Jay and Dick are staring daggers at you." Superboy snickered.

"I know, they are fun to piss off, aren't they?" Red Robin giggled as Superboy swung him around and tossed him up in the air. The boy flipped and landed on his larger friend, playfully wrestling as boys who are very good friends often do.

"Should we intervene?" Nightwing muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Batman.

"We'll wait and see. If Conner looks like he's getting to rough, we can get involved."

"I'll watch them", Red Hood offered, "You two can go give gifts."

"Hey guys", Nightwing said suddenly, "Do you ever get the sense we might be a little too overprotective?"

"No", Batman and Red Hood replied in unison.

"Good", Nightwing said brightly, "me neither." With that, he bounded off to find the Flash. Batman, instead, made his way over to Superman. "Clark", he said awkwardly, "here, I got you a gift."

"Another key-chain?" Superman asked, eyebrows raised.

"No", Batman replied sassily, "go ahead and open it."

"Ohh my god Bruce, you got me a TV!"

"Yea, I felt kinda guilty about the key-chain so I went out and bought you the TV."

"Bruce", Superman giggled, "You shouldn't have." He hugged Batman tightly until the other man grunted in discomfort.

"Alright", he muttered darkly, "that's quite enough of that, put me down." Superman giggled and placed him gently on the ground.

"Here, I got you this." Batman opened his gift from Superman.

"A ship in a bottle kit?"

"Yea", Superman said brightly, "I figured you needed a hobby besides brooding so I thought, what the heck, you can start making ships in bottles."

"Well, um, thank you Clark, that's very thoughtful."

"No problem", Superman replied, hugging Batman so tightly the other man felt as though his eyes were popping out like a pug that's been squeezed, "anything for my best buddy in the whole wide universe."

"Waaaaaaaally", Nightwing called, bounding through the watchtower, "Where are you?"

"Dick", the Flash called. Nightwing swung around and sighted the Flash with his family. He trotted up excitedly. "Kids", he squealed, "Uncle Dickie wants kisses!" Both the Flash's kids launched themselves at Nightwing with excited giggles.

"Uncle Dick", Jai said excitedly, "Are you getting a Ranger Seven for Christmas? Daddy says I am." Nightwing grinned.

"I think Timmy got me one too. I'll come over and we can play with 'em together, ok?"

"Yea", Jai said excitedly, "We can go to the park with 'em too. They just got a new jungle gym."

"Did they make it bigger this time," Nightwing asked, "or is Uncle Dickie gonna get stuck in the slide again?" Jai giggled.

"That was funny. Yea, they made the slide bigger."

"Alright", Nightwing said. "Well, I think we're all set to go and have an exciting Ranger Seven adventure then, huh?"

"But", Iris amended, "not until you play tea party with me Uncle Dick. We have to do our hair and our nails and mommy says I might get this new dress for Christmas that I wanted so I'll look sooooo pretty."

"Well", Nightwing said brightly, "I'm looking foreward to that. I'm afraid I'm not getting any new dresses for Christmas so I'll have to borrow some of your things but we can do hair with my new hairdryer." Iris squealed excitedly and threw her arms around Nightwing's neck.

"I just learned how to do this really neat braided bun Uncle Dick. I can't wait to try it on you. Don't cut your hair, ok?"

"'Course honey, I'll even see about letting it grow some more."

"But", Jai whined, "if it's really long, how are we gonna sneak around the house? It'll stick out and I'll be able to find you too easy."

"Well", Nightwing replied, "see, that's where the braided bun comes in. With my hair up, I'll be so stealthy, you'll never find me." With that, he scooped both the kids up, one in each arm and leaned foreward to kiss Linda on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Linda." Linda returned the grin he'd given her. There were few who could resist Nightwing's smile and keep from smiling back.

"Those two have been asking for you."

"That's what Wally said, but I'm afraid that I've been messing around with my own family lately, trying to get them to embrace the Christmas spirit."

"Scary old Batman is more like the Grinch", Jai muttered

"Now, now", Nightwing replied, "he's not soooo bad."

"Dick, he used to electrocute carolers." the Flash said skeptically. Nightwing smirked.

"He still does, but now he does it with a smile on his face. Little Dami helps him out with that, gets such a kick out of it."

"How come Damian never comes over to play with us?" Iris asked.

"'Cause Damian's a weirdo", Nightwing replied, "and he has differing interests, many of them involving dangerous weapons."

"Well", Linda said, "Why don't you hand those two to Wally. I'll trade you this gift for them."

"Well, sorry kids, it's you or my gift", Nightwing said playfully, handing Iris and Jai to the Flash. "Eee, it's a Crockie plushie! Aww Wally, you're the best." Linda rolled her eyes.

"I tried to get him to give you a practical gift, like that toaster you still don't have, but he wouldn't hear it, said you'd enjoy this a lot more." Dick giggled. "But", Linda continued, "I got you the toaster anyway." She handed Dick the gift. "Aww Linda", Nightwing said, "that's so sweet, you're always thinking of me." He hugged her tightly. "Now, whenever I toast, I can think of you."

"And here", she said, handing him another gift, "that's for your family. You can open it on Christmas."

"Or", Nightwing said offhandedly, "I can open it now."

"Or", Linda replied forcibly, "you can open it on Christmas." Nightwing snickered.

"I'll give it to Batman to guard. Now, I brought some presents too, lets see if I can find them. Hmm, I must have left them with Batman, hold on a sec." With that, he bounded over to Batman, who had just presented Wonder Woman with her gift, a dazzling red dress with matching ruby jewelry to match.

"Batman", Nightwing called, "Where're the Flash gifts?"

"Here", Batman said, handing him a bag.

"And here's from the Flashes", Nightwing replied, handing Batman the gift he had.

"That was nice of them", Batman mused, "What did I get them?"

"I don't remember", Nightwing replied, "it was probably something good though."

"They still afraid of me?" Batman asked. Nightwing nodded.

"Good", Batman said, a smug smile on his face, "that makes them one of my favorite families." Nightwing rolled his eyes and took the bag Batman had given him, bounding back to the Flash family.

"Lets see", he said, digging about it in the bag, "this one's for Jai and this one's for Iris. The kids squealed and Flash put them down so they could get to their gifts.

"Yea", Jai said, "a pirate ship. We can play pirates now. Thanks Uncle Dick." With that, he launched himself at Nightwing, embracing him. Iris gave a shriek of joy and squeezed tightly the doll she'd just opened.

"Ohh Uncle Dick, it's just what I wanted." She too embraced Dick. "She can be part of the tea party."

"What're you gonna call her?" Nightwing asked.

"Hmm, well, I can't call her Dick, that's a boy's name."

"Yea", Nightwing said, "she'd never forgive you if you gave her a boy's name."

"How about Mary, after your mommy."

"Beautiful", Nightwing replied, "I would be honored to attend a tea party with you and little Mary." Iris giggled and Nightwing stood up, digging around in the bag some more. "Alright Linda, this one's for you."

"Ohh Dick", Linda gasped, "it's beautiful, look Wally." She held up a necklace with a sparkling snowflake on it.

"I saw that and thought of your beauty Linda my dear."

"Ohh Dick", Linda said, hugging him, "if I wasn't already married, I'd marry you."

"Hah, look Wally, you got competition," Nightwing said smugly.

"Mommy, that's so pretty", Iris cooed.

"I know baby, isn't it?"

"And Wally, this one's for you. By the way all of the wrapping is courtesy of Jason, who happens to be an incredible present wrapper."

"Wait", Jai said, "so all our presents were wrapped by a mass murder?"

"Yup", Nightwing replied.

"So cool", Jai squealed.

"Alright Dick, a fuzzy red worm! Aww man, this thing is so cool. Look Linda, it's fuzzy red worm."

"It's called a magic worm", Nightwing said knowingly, as though now officially the expert on magic worms, "Jaime got me one so I had to get you one too. I figured you'd love it."

"Ohh, he does", Linda said, "it's a good thing you get him useless gifts Dick, or he'd get so depressed with all the practical things he gets for Christmas." Wally giggled.

"And I got one more", Nightwing said, drawing a small box out of the bottom of the bag, "this one's for the whole family from Batman."

"Is it a key-chain?" Wally snickered.

"Wasn't that the funniest thing ever?" Nightwing exclaimed. Flash laughed. "Anyway, no it's not a key-chain, open it, I remember what it was now. Batman wasn't sure if it was the right one." Linda pulled the lid off the box and screamed.

"What?" Flash asked, alarmed.

"Dick", Linda said softly, lifting the car keys out of the box, "it isn't…?"

"It sure is", Nightwing replied, "he put the picture in there too, to make sure it was the right one. If it's not, we can go back and exchange it." Linda gazed at the picture in shock.

"Wally, this is the exact car we were looking at but couldn't afford. How did he know?"

"He's Batman", Nightwing replied, "he knows everything. I drove it over to your house morning after you'd already left for the watchtower. It should be in your driveway."

"Dick, you're the greatest" Linda said excitedly, "Batman's the greatest."

"Well, if you wanna thank him yourself, let me call him over. See, he's not such a Grinch." Nightwing bounded away and came back a moment later dragging Batman along behind him.

"Bruce", Linda whispered, "thank you so much." Batman couldn't help but grin.

"My pleasure. That is the right one?"

"The exact one", Wally said excitedly, "aww, this is so cool. Bruce, thank you so much." Batman shrugged.

"I figured you all needed a new car after my surveillance tapes caught you saying you needed a new car. Then, I just watched until you picked one out you absolutely couldn't afford and bought that one. I added some bullet proofing though, and some missiles, you know, just in case."

"You added missiles to our car?" Jai asked excitedly, "so cool." Batman nodded.

"I add missiles to all my cars. You never know when a good missile is going to come in handy."

"Kids", Linda said, "go give Batman a hug."

"Yea", Flash said, "lets all give Batman a thank you hug." Naturally, Nightwing took pictures of the thank you hug, which he put in the scrapbook of Bruce hugs he kept under his bed to occasionally reference and so convince himself such things were possible.

"Alright kids, I think it's time you settled down." Red Robin and Superboy, who were giggling and play sparing, looked up at Red Hood, who stood in front of them, hands on his hips.

"What do you want Jay?" Red Robin asked.

"For you two to settle down now. Look, I'm going to go give J'onn his gift so I really can't watch you anymore," Red Hood replied.

"Umm, excuse me", Red Robin growled, "We don't need to be watched."

"Weeeeell", Red Hood replied, "You kinda do."

"Go away Jay", Red Robin muttered, "come on Kon, we'll go somewhere else."

"Jason", Nightwing hissed, rushing up, "you can't tell him we're watching him. He'll get offended. He's not supposed to know."

"He's not stupid Dick", Red Hood replied, "he probably already knows."

"Yea, but it's not as bad if you're not so obvious about it. Now, I'll take Timmy duty, you go hang out with J'onn." Red Hood grinned.

"Will do Dickie bird." With that, he bounded away, gifts in hand.

"J'onn", he called excitedly, "lookie what I got you."

"Hello Jason", J'onn said brightly, "how're you?"

"Dandy", Red Hood replied, "open it, open it, this one first though." J'onn carefully tore off the ribbon and opened the gift.

"Why cookies, ohh Jason, how thoughtful of you!" Red Hood grinned.

"I hope you like 'em. Tried out a new recipe. Alfred helped though so it's got his seal of approval. Ohh, and here's this one too!" J'onn unwrapped the second gift and pulled out a green sweater made of the very softest wool of baby lamas in a rich forest green. However, there was one interesting thing about this sweater. "It's got six sleeves", Red Hood said proudly, "I figured, you know, on those days when you wanna wear a sweater but you also need to do something with six arms. Now, you won't even have to take off your sweater."

"Why Jason", J'onn exclaimed, terribly touched by the thoughtfulness of the gift, "it is the best gift I have ever received." He then gave Red Hood one of his famous six armed hugs, after putting on the sweater of course. Red Hood giggled and hugged him back with his two arms. "Wherever did you find a six armed sweater?" J'onn asked.

"I had it special made", Red Hood replied, "the lady looked at me really weird and asked why I needed a six armed sweater. I told her it was for my brothers that were Siamese triplets. She said she'd never heard of Siamese triplets and I told her not to judge what she didn't understand and then threatened her at gunpoint until she made the sweater. Ohh, but don't tell Dad, he hates it when I threaten people." J'onn smiled brightly at the boy in front of him.

"I have your present as well. Here it is." Jason eagerly ripped the paper off his gift and peered within its depths.

"Alright, thanks J'onn", he said excitedly, "hood polish, exactly what I needed!"

"I surmised you might have some use for it", J'onn replied, smiling.

"Ohh", Red Hood said, "I almost forgot." He fished an envelope out of his pocket. "This is from Bruce. It's a vacation for two weeks, any where in the world you wanna go. Just call that number and they'll arrange the whole thing for you. Bruce says the more of his money you spend, the happier he'll be so go crazy, bring a friend. He figured you needed a vacation." J'onn grinned brightly.

"I am sure I will make quite good use of it. Tell him thank you from me."

"I will", Jason said brightly.

"Jay", Nightwing called, "time to go."

"Coming", Red Hood called, "bye, bye, J'onn, see you soon."

"Farewell Jason, Merry Christmas."

After swinging by Colin's orphanage, ("Ohh Damian, a Tyrannosaur terror, you're the best friend ever! All I got you was a picture I drew. I didn't have any money this year." "That is alright Colin, I love your picture. It is of you and I?" "Yup, you sure you like it." "I love it.") the Waynes went home to a gigantic dinner served by Alfred, who had been cooking for the better part of the day.

Such a dinner was rarely seen, eight courses filled with such culinary delights as a massive, succulent ham, sweat potatoes, stuffing, a turkey, a duck, plum pudding and many others. Then, stockings were hung by the chimney due, of course, to Dick's insistence and, all of the Waynes thoroughly stuffed, settled down together on the couch, eyes blinking blearily and gazing into the fire, wrapped in warm sweaters and sipping hot chocolate.

No one spoke, they merely sat in companionable silence late into the night, Tim leaning heavily against Dick's legs as the older man stroked and petted his hair and Jason holding Damian gently on his chest, breathing lightly through the boy's hair and fingers rubbing that small back. Bruce sat in between the two quiet groups, gazing contentedly into the flames and wondering if there was any existence so pleasant as this and Titus lay on the ground in front of him, contemplating doggy things like trees and squirrels.

Finally, the fire burned low and Bruce stretched and yawned. "Alright all, I think it's time we went to bed. There'll be presents under the tree for you in the morning." Damian blinked a bit, opening his eyes slightly to gaze at Bruce.

"Presents?" he whispered sleepily.

"Yes little bird", Jason replied gently, nuzzling the boy's shoulder, "loads of them. You'll come downstairs and there'll be hundreds and bunches'll be for you. I remember my first Wayne Christmas, everything was so beautiful, all the lights sparkling with all the shiny bows and colorful wrapping paper. I thought I'd walked into some sort of dream world." Tim grinned.

"I remember mine too. It was so exciting."

"Wait", Dick said suddenly, "we can't go to bed just yet."

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"We have to read the Night Before Christmas. It's tradition."

"Alright Dickie, why don't you run and go get it. We'll read that and then we'll go to bed." Dick grabbed the book from its spot under his bed, bounded back, clambering over the couch to Bruce and curled up pressed to the older man's side. Bruce put an arm around him, kissing his forehead.

"I never could get away from breaking tradition, now could I?" Dick shook his head snuggled in close. Tim curled up next to him, nosing his way under Dick's arm and Jason relaxed on Bruce's other side, settled beneath his other arm. Bruce put Damian very gently on his lap. "You get the best seat in the house Dami", he said playfully, "since you're the littlest."

"When I get to be as big as you", Damian queried, "will Drake be the one that sits on your lap all the time, since he will then be the littlest?"

"Probably", Bruce replied, kissing Damian gently on his little forehead. "Alright, now, lets see about this book. '_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the manor, not a creature was stirring, not even a Titus_."

"Father, that is not what the book says", Damian interrupted.

"Dad likes to improvise", Jason replied.

"But, it no longer rhymes", Damian insisted, "Does that not defeat the purpose of the poem?"

"If you don't think about it, it works out fine", Tim said.

"Yea", Bruce agreed, "just don't think. Turn your little brain off for a few minutes and enjoy the story. Anyway, I'll continue. _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Bruce soon would drag his butt out of bed at ridiculously early in the morning and get all those stupid presents under the tree._"

"Colin speaks of a Santa Clause", Damian interrupted, "but I told him if such a person tried to enter our house, he would trip all the sensors and subsequently be trapped and possibly killed." Dick smirked.

"Don't you believe in Santa, Damian?" he asked. Damian shook his head.

"Mother told me does not exist."

"Well", Tim said, "Go ahead and humor Colin, he still believes and I'm sure it's fun for him."

"I never believed in Santa", Jason said, "he never brought me anything. The only people Santa ever gave to were rich white kids so I figured it was just their parents."

"Yea", Tim agreed, "my parents never even bothered to try and convince me he existed. They flat out told me he didn't."

"Well", Dick said haughtily, "I believed. What about you Bruce?"

"After my parents died, Santa kind of died too."

"So, I guess you're a nice substitute for St. Nick then huh", Tim said. Bruce nodded.

"I give better gifts anyway. Now, to continue. _The boys were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of batarangs danced in their heads. And Alfred in his kerchief and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap."_

" You wear a cap?" Dick scoffed, "I thought you slept naked."

"I used to", Bruce grumbled, "then I got kids and I had to start wearing clothes to bed."

"I know", Jason sighed sarcastically, "we're such a burden." Bruce nodded sarcastically and then continued. "_When out on the lawn there rose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the windows I flew like the Flash (far more bad ass than the Flash, naturally) tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the best of the new fallen snow gave a luster of mid-day to objects below, when what to my wondering eyes should appear but a miniature bus and eight beefy thugs with a nasty laughing driver so loud and irritating I knew in a moment it must be the Joker._"

"What would the Joker be doing at our house on Christmas?" Jason asked.

"I don't know", Bruce replied, "maybe he wanted some of Alfred's plum pudding."

"That is reason enough for him to appear I should think, for even fiends must eat and my plum pudding is quite legendary", Alfred said, sticking his head in the doorway. All the Wayne's clustered on the couch giggled and Bruce started up again.

"_More stupid than rocks his goons they came and he whistled and laughed and called them by name. Now Punch, now Judy! Now Laughy and Gaggy! On, Buzzer! On, Fake Dog Shit! On, Whoopee Cushion and Harley!"_

" Those are some interesting names Father", Damian said with a snicker.

"Ohh, shut up, I ran out of ideas alright. Anyway…_To the top of the manor (where they screwed up all my lovely shingles), to the top of the wall, now dash away, dash away, dash away all! As dry leaves that before a wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, blow it up, so up to the house-top the thugs they climbed with a bus full of explosives and guns and other dangerous stuff and Joker too. _

_And then in a banging I heard on the roof the stomping and stumbling of each giant foot. As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney the Joker came with a bound. He was dressed all in a revolting shade of purple from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with shit from inside the chimney Jason was supposed to clean yesterday but didn't." _

"Sorry Dad", Jason said, "I forgot." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"_A bundle of dangerous stuff he flung on his back and he looked like a lunatic just broken out of the Asylum, which was what he was. His eyes- how disgusting! His dimples…well, I don't think he had any so forget those. His cheeks were like bleach, his nose like something else that's really white."_

" How about a marshmallow" Dick said, "then, it'd be tasty."

"Sure", Bruce agreed, "marshmallow works. _His nasty red mouth was drawn up in a giant ugly smile and the beard on his chin was nonexistent because the Joker does not have a beard. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth because apparently he had just taken up smoking a pipe and the smoke it encircled like a wreath on his head. He had a pointy face and skinny little arms that waved when he laughed like sticks on that dead tree outside Alfred keeps trying to get rid of._"

"It's a hideous tree sir", Alfred moaned, "can't I please get someone to cut it down."

"No", Bruce replied vehemently, "it's my tree and I like it. Leave it alone. _He was skinny and sickly, a right nasty old fox and I cursed when I saw him and threw a batarang. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head had him out of the way and told me I had a lot to dread."_

"Yea", Jason agreed, "he might come upstairs and try to get me."

"Nah", Bruce said, kissing his nose, "I wouldn't let him. _He spoke not a word (although he laughed quite a bit) and went straight to his work and started to try and fill up the living room with explosives then turned with a jerk as I threw a knife at him and it hit him in the lower calf. And slapping a hand down to stop the bleeding and giving a nod, up the chimney, he escaped, despite the best efforts of the valiant Dark Knight. His climb was aided by all of the shit in the chimney that Jason never got around to cleaning."_

"Shut up about the chimney Dad", Jason whined, "I'll clean it later." Bruce chuckled.

"_He sprang to his bus and to his thugs gave whistle. And away they all drove like a drunk guy and his drunk friends. But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight. "Someday, Ohh someday, I'll destroy you Dark Knight."_ The end, wasn't that a great story everyone?"

"Hmm", Damian said, "I suppose it was adequate."

"Well", Bruce replied, "it seems I have a little critic on my lap. Anyway, it's time to go to bed."

"Yes indeed", Alfred agreed, "now all of you, to bed."

"Alright", Jason said with a grunt, getting up, "I'm going. Good night Dad, see you tomorrow."

"Night Jason", Bruce replied.

"Goodnight Bruce", Tim said.

"Goodnight Tim."

"Alright Dami, give you dad a kiss goodnight and I'll take you up to bed", Dick said, scooping Damian up. Bruce leaned in with a grin and kissed Damian's nose.

"Good night son."

"Night Father", Damian replied, wrapping his arms and legs around Dick. Bruce kissed Dick goodnight and then retreated to his room.

"You wanna sleep in your bed tonight baby bird", Dick asked, "or do you wanna stay with me?"

"With you", Damian replied, tightening his grip on Dick.

"Okey dokey kiddo, sounds like a plan." With that, he started towards his room, lying Damian down on his bed. Crawling in next to him, Dick pulled Damian close.

"Dick", Damian said softly, "May I ask you a question?"

"Course", Dick replied, "anything."

"Is Christmas morning really as wonderful as Todd said?" Dick nodded.

"I'm so happy I get to share it with you this year kiddo."

"And I too am pleased to be with you." Dick grinned and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much Teddy Bear."

"I hold a great deal of affection for you as well", Damian murmured softly, "more so than most anyone yet…"

"What?" Dick asked gently, stroking his cheek.

"I cannot help but wish that mother could be here. Is that wrong?" Dick propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at his baby brother lying next to him on the bed and stroked the boy's hair.

"No Damian, it's not wrong. I get it, you wish she could be part of this family. I know it's hard on you. I wish my parents could be here too. It hurts so much this time of year, when everyone's talking about family. We'll get through though, I promise, and we'll have a kick ass Christmas." He kissed Damian's forehead and lay down next to him.

"Night Dami."

"Goodnight Dick."

"Tim", Jason whispered, padding into Tim's room, "Tim!"

"What?" Tim muttered, rolling over, "Jay, I'm tired."

"Tim, I can't sleep."

"Why not?" Tim asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. There was Jason, standing in the doorway. Tim could see, even in the dim light, that Jason was trembling. "Jason", Tim said, concern in his voice, "What is it?" Jason rushed to Tim's bed embracing the smaller boy tightly.

"Tim", he whispered, "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Tim asked, stroking the older man's hair.

"Christmas…Christmas used to be one of the happiest times of the year and I'm afraid that when I wake up tomorrow, it'll all be gone."

"What'll all be gone?" Tim asked.

"Everything", Jason replied fervently, "the house, the decorations, you, everything, and I'll be back on the streets or…or…or I'll be dead again or back with Talia or…I don't know, but Tim this just feels too good to be true."

"It's not", Tim murmured, "I'm here and I promise you, I will be in the morning, so will Bruce and everyone else." Jason gave a sigh.

"You probably think I'm stupid, acting this way." Tim shook his head.

"No, I think you've just been through a lot and you haven't totally figured out how to deal with it yet." Jason grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Timmy, you're the greatest."

"So I've been told", Tim replied smugly.

"Alright", Jason said, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Tim nodded, laid back down and fell asleep.


	13. Day 1 We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**So, I'm finally done, three weeks after my deadline, I'm finally done. Thanks so much guys for sticking by this story. I'm sorry it took so long. Once school started, I was getting out probably a sentence a day but I finished. For me, it's just kept the Christmas fun going and going. The Waynes had a waaaay cooler Christmas than I did! Anyway, thanks for the support, ya'll are the greatest. Just a quick warning before this last chapter though. There is, in fact, an inordinate amount of cuddling. As my sister and I have been fond of saying to each other over the past few days, "Ohh, those cuddly Waynes!" Keep on the look out for the epilogue and have a great not Christmas! **

Dick clambered up onto Tim's bed and lay down next to him. "Timmy", he whispered, running a hand smoothly and methodically over Tim's bare chest. Tim blinked his eyes open and gazed at Dick.

"What's going on Dick?" he asked.

"It's Christmas", Dick replied, scratching Tim's chest gently. Tim gave him a sleepy grin and rolled over, hugging him.

"That was probably the nicest wake up you've ever given me Dick." Dick grinned.

"I'm being sweet this morning, except for Bruce, we're gonna jump on him." Tim giggled and sat up.

"Who else is up?" he asked.

"Nobody yet", Dick replied, "shall we go get Jason?"

"How come you didn't get Damian up first?" Tim asked, "He slept with you, didn't he?"

"He's so excited", Dick replied, "I'm going to wake him right before we get Bruce up so he doesn't have to wait very long. I snuck out of there this morning, so I don't think he heard me. Now, lets go get Jay." With that, the two of them got up, creeping down the hallway and into Jason's room. All was dark and Jason was lying sprawled with his sheets and blankets twisted about him.

"I don't think he was sleeping too well", Tim murmured, "he was kind of upset last night, came to talk to me."

"Well then", Dick whispered, "We'll just have to be very gentle, won't we?" With that, he and Tim crawled up onto Jason's bed, lying on either side of him. "Little Wing," Dick murmured, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Wake up Jay", Tim whispered, running his fingers softly over Jason's spine. Jason opened his eyes slowly, blinked once and then shot up panting.

"Jason", Dick soothed, "it's ok, relax, it's just us." Jason looked fervently from Dick to Tim and then reached out, touching each of them tentatively.

"You're both really here." Tim nodded, grinned. Jason quickly ran his hands over his own body, as though checking to see if there were any parts missing. "I'm still here", he said incredulously.

"Yes, you are", Dick agreed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is real!" Jason exclaimed, "Ohh, I wasn't sure if it would still be real when I woke up, but it is." He reached out excitedly and threw his arms around his two brothers. They giggled and hugged him back. "Is Bruce here?" Jason asked, still holding the other two tightly as though they might disappear.

"'Course", Dick replied, "we're going to wake him up in a minute. We have to go get Damian first."

"The little demon's still not up?" Jason asked. Dick shook his head.

"I figured we'd get to him last. It'll mean a lot to him to see us all there."

"It meant a lot to me," Jason said, "lets go get the little bird." With that, they clambered off Jason's bed and tiptoed into Damian's room. Jason and Tim settled down on one side of him and Dick on the other. The boy was sleepily peacefully, eyelids fluttering in dreams. Very gently, as though stirring a dove, Dick stroked Damian's hair, whispering to him.

"Wake up little d, its Christmas." Slowly, Damian's eyelids flickered open.

"Dick?" he mumbled.

"That's right", Dick murmured, "time to get up baby bird."

"Jason", Damian said softly, rolling over, "Tim?" The other two grinned at him.

"We're all here baby bird", Jason murmured, taking the small boy's hand, "you ready for this?" Damian nodded and couldn't escape the small smile creeping across his face.

"We gotta go get Dad up though", Dick whispered, "You ready to play hop on pop?" Damian nodded eagerly and scooted off the edge of the bed, pausing an instant to clamber up onto Tim's shoulders for a piggyback ride.

Bruce was bundled up tight and comfortable in his bed, warm and happy. The dream he was having was also quite nice. In it, he and Tim were lying on a raft talking about physics as they floated down a peaceful river. However, they hit a waterfall when four loud voices suddenly broke through the stillness. "It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas", they screamed at the top of their lungs, rushing into Bruce's room and launching themselves up onto the bed.

Dick landed heavily on the Dark Knight and wrapped himself around the older man like a boa constrictor. "Bruce", he squealed, "it's Christmas, Merry Christmas daddy, I love you sooooo much, guess what, it's Christmas!"

"I know Dick", Bruce mumbled sleepily.

"Time to get up", Jason said, bouncing up and down on him, "come on, time to get up daddy!"

"It's Christmas", Tim yelped excitedly, giving Bruce a shove from the side, "come on Bruce."

"Father", Damian said suddenly, sitting atop of Bruce's chest.

"Yes son?" Bruce asked.

"It is Christmas", Damian replied.

"Yes it is, and you know what that means?"

"What Father?"

"It means I haven't had breakfast yet and you like you'd make a great main course." With that, he grabbed Damian, flipping him under him with a growl.

"Father", Damian squealed as he his father tickled him mercilessly.

"I'll save you Damian!" Dick called heroically and wrestled Bruce off the smaller boy.

"Jason", Bruce gasped as Dick forced him down, "help me."

"Ohh, alright", Jason said, and launched himself at Dick.

"Alright", Tim said, "I guess that leaves me free to kidnap Damian."

"Et tu, Timmy", Dick said breathlessly as Tim grabbed Damian tossing him over his shoulder. They all tussled in Bruce's bed for about ten minutes until, toppling off, they lay on the floor, gasping and giggling.

"It's Christmas", Dick squealed suddenly, "there're presents downstairs."

"Then what're we lying around here for?" Jason asked. With that, the five of them clambered up, making a beeline for the stairs.

"I'm gonna beat you down there little wing", Dick howled.

"Yea right", Jason countered, "in your dreams Dickie bird."

"Wait for me guys", Tim yelped, scrambling in their wake. Damian was about to take off down the stairs after them when he caught his first sight of the tree and everything underneath. Standing stock still, he paused, gazing in awe at the wonderful sight before him. Unconsciously, he reached out, grabbing his father's hand. Bruce chuckled and knelt down next to the boy.

"What do you think son?" He asked softly.

"It is magical father", Damian murmured. Bruce grinned.

"Well, you wanna go downstairs and see what's inside some of those?" Damian nodded eagerly and with that, his father scooped him up, hefting him onto one hip. Dick, Tim and Jason were already bounding around the tree and all the presents underneath like yearling colts, giggling and ooing and ahhing and at them.

"Well", Alfred said, sitting sedately in an armchair by the tree with a cup of tea, "it is about time you all showed up."

"Ohh, look at this big one", Dick exclaimed excitedly, "I wanna open this one first!"

"Alright", Bruce said, "but before you guys open anything, there's a surprise for you outside on the lawn, all of you. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Surprise", Dick said excitedly, "come on guys, lets go." With that, Bruce put Damian down and he skittered after his brothers outside. Squeals of excitement ensued as they gleefully beheld their new rides. Shining gaily in the lawn, a jet with a Red Robin insignia on it stood proudly beside a red and black car, Red Hood markings all across it. Between them stood a blue and black motorcycle and beside that a streamlined boat painted in green, red and yellow with a large R on the front.

"Dad this is the coolest", Jason squealed, freezing his feet as he darted over the snow to check out the car. "Alright, I officially love you and this car so so much right now!"

"Bruce, a jet, is it mine?' Tim asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm not gonna fly around with your symbol on my plane kiddo", Bruce replied. Tim leapt up and hugged him tightly before darting over to the new jet.

"Alright, I've been wanting a new wing cycle for ages since I crashed my last one," Nightwing squealed, "this'll go great with the Nightbird, aww Bruce, you're the greatest." He too hugged Bruce and nabbed his motorcycle. Jason, remembering suddenly he had not presented Bruce with the mandatory thank you cuddle rushed to give it to him and then darted back to his ride.

"What do you think Damian?" Bruce asked. Damian trembled with delight for a moment and then wrapped his arms and legs around his father, clambering up into his arms.

"Almost better than the island", he squealed. Bruce chuckled. It was a little known fact that Damian was an avid fan of boats. He had secretly harbored a desire for a boat of his very own for quite some time and now, presented with one, could think of nothing better in the world. After all, he could drive it to his private island!

"Bruce", Dick asked suddenly, "What's this draped over the seat?"

"Ohh", Bruce replied, "that's part two of the gift. New bulletproofing for all your costumes."

"Aww Dad," Jason whined, "you're so lame. Who gets bulletproofing for Christmas?"

"You will all be wearing it", Bruce said, eyes narrowing, "I'll make sure of it."

"Yea, yea", Tim agreed, poking around inside his jet, "alright, it can go into space. Mega cool Bruce."

"And it's got missiles", Bruce said, "they all have missiles."

"What is it with you a missiles, Bruce?" Dick asked. Bruce shrugged.

"You know guys, there're more presents inside, why don't you go check them out."

"Yea", Dick said, bounding inside, "lets go guys."

"Yes", Alfred agreed, "you all should get in here this minute. You're going to freeze to death." In a flurry of paper and ribbons, the Waynes moved through their gifts, unwrapping and bounding up for thank you snuggles before returning again to the seemingly never ending pile. Damian opened one of his largest gifts and almost toppled back when he saw the Tyrannosaur Terror beneath the paper.

"Father", he said incredulously, "however did you manage to get this?"

"I ordered it and had it sent from the factory in Tokyo. I figured Colin liked his so much, you might like one too." Damian nodded excitedly.

"Yes", Dick screamed at the top of his lungs, "it's a Ranger Seven! Aww Timmy, you're the greatest."

"Actually", Jason said, "that's from me." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Yea", he agreed, "we both almost got slaughtered in the store trying to get that thing and then Jason couldn't think of anything to get you so he claimed it. I got you something else."

"What?" Dick asked.

"Here", Tim replied, handing him the gift.

"Ooo", Dick said, "look Bruce, it's a chemistry set."

"Don't you dare use that in this house", Bruce ordered, "I don't want you blowing anything up."

"Don't worry Bruce", Tim said, "I made sure to buy one where no matter how you mixed the ingredients, there wouldn't be any explosions."

"Ohh, Dick's talented, he'll find a way."

"Anyway", Tim continued, "here're the rest of mine. Damian, this is for you."

"Ohh Drake, a knife."

"Because that's all he needed", Bruce grumbled, "more weapons."

"Yea, it's from China. I went there with the Titans last month and when I saw it, I thought of you. I figured you couldn't kill me with a weapon I bought you." Damian grinned slyly.

"We shall see Drake."

"What did you get me?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised.

"Here", Tim replied, handing him his gift. Jason opened it quickly.

"Alright, a new book! _The Eagle of the Ninth_, wasn't this a movie? (authors note: one of my favorite books/ movies of all time I might add!)" Tim nodded.

"Keep going."

"Alright, you got me the movie too!"

"I really liked the movie so I figured you'd enjoy the book." Jason grinned brightly.

"There's one more thing in there." Jason dug through the paper a little longer and came up with a picture frame holding a photo of he and Tim in the mall, grinning and giggling with each other. "I pulled it off the surveillance cameras and enhanced it a little. It's from that day we all went to the mall and almost got killed by all those shoppers. I figured, since you don't have a lot of family pictures, you might like it." Jason grinned broadly at him and hugged him tightly.

"Aww Timmy, you're the greatest."

"Wow", Dick said, "Timmy, you been doing good on gifts this year, what'd you get for Alfred and Bruce."

"Well", Tim said, "this one's for Alfred and this one's for Bruce."

"A History of the British Monarchy, ohh dear boy, how nice." Tim grinned.

"Figured you'd enjoy it. Now you have some reading material while you sit up and worry, waiting for us all to come home."

"Wow Timmy, what a great…locket?"

"Ok", Tim said, getting up and going over to Bruce, "so here's the story on that. I went to the store and I was kinda pressed for time so I asked the lady to find me something really meaningful for someone I loved and I described you but I guess I didn't do a very good job because she handed me that. I didn't actually look at it because I had to get out of there pretty quickly so I just kinda bought it and left.

Naturally, I spent practically all my money so when I found out what it was when I got home, I was a kind of upset, but they wouldn't let me exchange it, so I went out with the rest of my money and bought you that snowman thing, you know, where you grow a snowman out of salt crystals. It was kinda sciency so I thought, what the heck."

"Well thank you Timmy, both gifts are wonderful." Bruce opened the locket, a lovely heart shaped piece made of gold with roses spreading their leaves across the front, and looked inside.

"I figured you might like to keep us all with you", Tim said sheepishly, "so I put us inside." On one side of the locket, Dick and Tim dozed together on the couch and on the other, Jason and Damian spread big chocolate grins after getting into some of Alfred's cookies. Bruce grinned at the pictures.

"This is great Timmy, I love it. I'll wear it all the time."

"What happens if someone sees?" Dick asked with a snicker.

"It's my life", Bruce said haughtily, putting on the locket, "they're my choices."

"What did you tell that lady to make her think Bruce would want a locket?" Jason asked.

"Well", Tim replied awkwardly, "I told her he took me in after my dad died but was a parent even before that, and I talked about how he snuggled me when I was upset and talked to me and was always there and stuff, but I guess I never actually used the word 'he' so the woman assumed he was 'she'"

"I don't care Tim, this is great, best present I've received yet."

"That's 'cause it's the only one you've received yet", Dick said, "wait'll you get a load of mine." With that, he skittered up, handing Bruce a small box. Bruce opened the box.

"See", Dick said proudly, "had it custom made." Bruce looked at the tie, unable to suppress a grin. Grinning back at him were his four sons, his butler and the dog, or their floating heads at least, on a tie.

"Dick, that is the ugliest tie ever", Jason scoffed, "what the fuck is that, even?"

"Jason", Bruce chided. "I think it's beautiful Dickie."

"You're not actually gonna wear that thing?" Tim asked, "I mean, at least my gift you can hide. That one, you actually have to show people."

"I will wear it", Bruce said, putting the tie on immediately. "What do you think son?" he asked, turning to Damian. Damian's opinion of the tie was summed up rather nicely in the frantic giggling he was desperately trying to subdue. Jason and Tim burst into laughter. "See", Bruce said defensively, "it gives people joy."

"You guys are mean", Dick said, turning to Jason and Tim, "Anyway Bruce, there's something else in there for you too." Bruce continued to dig through the wrapping paper and located two tickets. Upon closer inspection, they showed themselves to be circus tickets.

"I figured," Dick murmured, rubbing the back of his neck, "we could, you know, go together. It'd be different now though, we'll both be in the audience. Nobody's parents'll be…" With that, it seemed Dick couldn't say anything else. His face took on a shade of red and screwed a bit as he started to shake, a tears spilling over his cheeks.

Bruce got up as swiftly as he could and wrapped his arms around Dick tightly, pulling him close. "You're right kiddo, nothings going to happen to anybody's parents", he murmured, running a hand through Dick's hair, "but we don't have to go if you're not ready, it's ok." Dick shook his head, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Look at me", he choked, "crying like an idiot on Christmas. I'm fine Bruce, I want to go. Besides, you'll be right next to me." Jason, Damian and Tim, who had been on the floor laughing, gazing up at Dick, concern on their faces. "Well" Dick said, giving himself a little shake, "what're you all staring at me for? There're still plenty of presents under the tree you know." Tim smiled and clambered back under the tree, Jason and Damian in his wake. Dick paused for a moment, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce held him tightly.

"You ok?" he asked softly. Dick sniffled and nodded.

"I'm fine Bruce, I'm ok. I don't wanna ruin their Christmas." He indicated Damian, Tim and Jason, digging through gifts.

"Dickie, I don't think anything could ruin this Christmas now. You did such an amazing job orchestrating all this time for us to just be together and have such a special time. Damian still can't quite believe this is really what Christmas is like, so happy and fun, and I'm fairly sure Jason's convinced he's dreaming." Dick smirked and pulled away slightly.

'Thanks Dad, you're the greatest, you know that."

"That's what it says on my mug", Bruce replied. Dick grinned and kissed him on the cheek. With that, he was back on his knees. He was about to reach for a gift when he felt small, strong arms wrap around him.

"You ok", Tim whispered in his ear, hugging his older brother tightly.

"Yea", Dick replied, "I'm fine." He hugged Tim back for a moment.

"I'm sorry I laughed at your gift", Tim murmured, "it's pretty cool." Dick grinned at him and kissed his forehead.

"It's Christmas, quit worrying about me."

"I don't like seeing you cry", Tim replied, "crying's my job." Dick pushed his hair back.

"Well, looks like I'm covering your shift today. Now, stop worrying. Look, this one's for you, courtesy of Dickie and his amazing gift giving skills." Tim grinned and opened the gift.

"Alright, tickets to a Steven Hawking lecture, Dick how did you get a hold of these?"

"I know a guy", Dick replied cryptically, "I'll go with you and get some sleep in." Tim rolled his eyes and gave him a shove.

"And", Dick added, "a stuffed me!" He held up a small plush Nightwing doll.

"That way, even when I'm not around, you always have me to snuggle."

"Great", Tim said mischievously, "now I have a punching bag."

"Jerk", Dick growled, grabbing him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. Dick's other three presents were for Alfred (a coupon for one day of Dick helping to clean the whole manor and a tie with Dick and the Queen on it "I saved her life one time so she let me take a picture with her and put it on a tie!"), Jason (tickets to a Vegas show that had Jason snickering wickedly for twenty minutes and plush loaf of bread that said "Eat me" when squeezed) and Damian (a coupon for a "Weekend With Dick", in which Damian would be permitted to spend the entire weekend with Dick, sleeping at his place and doing whatever he wanted during the day and a stuffed cat which Damian latched onto immediately and refused to relinquish).

Alfred's gifts also went over rather well. For Jason, there was a book by a famous British author, which he seemed rather excited about, for Dick some British cologne, which Dick figured made him smell like James Bond but Jason begged to differ, using several colorful adjectives, for Damian a top hat, which he put on and strutted about like a peacock until Jason threw his bread plush at him and knocked it right off his head, for Bruce a sword from some long dead knight and finally, he presented Tim with his gift, which he held out at arms length as though it were the plague.

"Alright", Tim said excitedly, " a Clash t-shirt. I love Clash!"

"I know", Alfred grumbled, "and I loathe them, but I assumed you might appreciate it." Tim grinned broadly.

"Thanks Alf, you're the greatest." Dick screamed at the top of his lungs when opening one gift from Bruce, all the seasons of Crockies aired and DVDs of all Crockies movies.

"Ohh Bruce", Dick said, "you're my hero, I grovel at your feet."

"Why Master Bruce, how thoughtful", Alfred said, opening his gift from Bruce.

Bruce grinned and said, "I know how badly you've been trying to get me to take a vacation so I figured if you went with me, you could supervise and make sure I didn't get into any trouble. I promise, I won't even bring the bat suit with me."

"Where're you guys going?" Dick asked.

"The motherland", Alfred replied happily, "Ohh Master Bruce, I know you shall enjoy yourself in Britain. We can see all sorts of things."

"Sightseeing, Daddy", Jason giggled, "nobody's ever been able to get you to do that but if anyone can, It'll be Alfred, no doubt. Ohh, here's mine for you Alf."

"Ohh Master Jason, is this you and Prince William?"

"Yup", Jason replied, "see, I was in Britain on business and I blew up this hotel. And then, I found out old Prince Willie was staying there so I pulled him out just in time and held a gun to his head until he took a picture with me. See, he even signed it."

"Dear lord, please help me, this manic is about to kill me, love Prince William", Dick read over Alfred's shoulder, "gee Jason, you really scared the guy." Jason grinned brightly.

"What did you get me?" Damian asked.

"Well, wait a sec little bird", Jason said, "here, this one's for you." Damian opened it.

"Alright, a crossbow", he squealed.

"Jason", Bruce said, exasperated, "Damian has enough weapons already."

"Ohh but Father", Damian countered excitedly, "it is a crossbow!"

"I can see that son, do you even know how to use one of those?"

"You can teach me Father."

"We're not using Tim for target practice", Bruce said dryly.

"And", Jason continued, "I got one more thing for you kiddo. I forgot to wrap it, but I think it'll be ok anyway." He pulled out something from behind his back.

"A coloring book?" Damian asked questioningly.

"Yup", Jason said, "see, its got kittens. I figured, since I'm gonna be away a lot after all this and I'm not going to see much family, you can color me pictures and send me letters with them in there. I expect to get a cat once a week and, in return, I'll color you a puppy once a week too. See, got myself the puppies."

"Harper will ridicule you", Damian murmured, a smile creeping up his lips. Jason smirked.

"Probably, but that'll be ok. You promise me you're gonna color for me?"

"Yes, but how will I know where to send it? You move around so much."

"You just let me worry about that. I'm setting something up that should work pretty well. I'll get back to you on it. Now, do I get a hug or what?" Damian embraced him, feigning reluctance. Jason laughed and swung him around until Damian squealed and begged to be put down lest he throw up. Jason kissed his forehead and put him down.

"And now tiny Tim", he said, "this one is for you."

"Ohh Jason, the Encyclopedia of Past Scientists Who Have Made Important Contributions to Physics, what a surprise", Tim said sarcastically.

"Didn't you buy that for yourself?" Bruce asked.

"Yea", Tim said, "but Jay wouldn't let me give a gift to myself." Jason snickered.

"Here, I got more for you though, I'm not that cheap." Tim opened his second gift and gave a squeal of utter bliss.

"Jason", he yelped, launching himself at the other man, "Jay, where'd you get it, ohh Jay, you're the best ever!"

"What is it?" Dick asked, bewildered.

"Look", Tim squealed, holding up the plastic box, "it's an action Veltman!" He hopped in a circle with another high-pitched squeal, bounding up and down as if unable to hold still.

"What is a Veltman?" Damian queried.

"He's a scientist", Tim replied, "and he's so cool! Look Bruce look!" With that, he clambered up onto Bruce's lap as though a five year old again, quivering with excitement. "See Bruce, look, he moves his arms and everything. Look, he's even got a whiteboard with some of the equations for the Yang-Mills theory and the Higgs mechanism. Look, look, look, when you press a button on his back, he talks about renormalization!" He grinned broadly at Bruce, bouncing around on his lap excitedly. "Isn't it cool Bruce!?"

Bruce couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing, Jason and Dick following. Tim suddenly seemed to realize just how much of a little child he had looked like mere moments before and turned bright red, only redoubling the laughter of the other three men. "Ohh my God Timmy", Dick said, "that was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. I have never seen you act that way about anything, Jason did you see him?"

"Ohh, I saw him alright", Jason replied, "Timmy, I didn't know you had it in you." No one thought it was possible for Tim to turn any redder but that was proved incorrect a moment later.

"Aww Timmy", Bruce crooned putting his arms tightly around the boy, "that was so adorable. Ok, you are officially the cutest of my children right now."

"Sorry Bruce", Tim whimpered, "sorry for freaking out."

"Sorry", Bruce scoffed, "ohh Timmy, you are precious, you just about made my day right there." He snuggled him. "I'm going to have to buy you like ten more of those things, little guy." Tim gave him a shy grin and Dick, unable to take it any longer, got up and hugged Tim as well.

"Ohh Timmy, what would we do without you? You are just so cute."

"What about me?" Damian whined, stamping his little foot.

"Aww Damian, you're cute too," Jason said, dragging him onto his lap. Damian grumbled and folding his arms, perched on Jason's lap with a sour expression on his face.

"Son", Bruce said, "I pay attention to you twenty-four seven, let me fawn over my precious Timmy for a few minutes." Tim hid his face in Bruce's chest, unable to take the attention any longer. Bruce snuggled him until he giggled.

"Now", Bruce said, "since you're already up here with Mr. Veltman, I might as well give you this gift, been saving it for you back here since it can't be jarred around too much and your brothers are the kings of jarring."

"What is it?" Tim asked, ripping open the paper. There, standing in a tiny cage with the sourest expression on his face, was the Atom. "You got me Ray Palmer?" Tim asked.

"Yea", Ray grumbled, "he kidnapped me and put me in this little cage, said something about me hanging out with you."

"You can feed him breadcrumbs and talk about physics with him when I'm not around, you'll have a great time."

"Bruce", Jason said incredulously, "You can't just kidnap a person and keep him in a cage, isn't that, like…against the law?"

"Yea", Ray said, "yea it is, but Batman seemed to think Tim needed a physics friend and Batman can pretty much do whatever he wants. He took my white dwarf star belt so I'm pretty much screwed and stuck here until I can get that back."

"Well", Tim said, "look." He held up his new toy.

"Ohh my god", Ray cried, grabbing the bars of his little cage, "is that an action Veltman?" Tim nodded.

"That's so cool", Ray said excitedly, "can I play with it?"

"You know, you're about Veltman's size", Tim replied, "I betcha we can play together."

"Yea", Ray exclaimed, "ohh, it'll be just like meeting Veltman, except less alive and more plastic!"

"See", Bruce said, "I told you you'd have fun at my house Ray."

"Don't worry Ray", Tim promised, "I'll let you out after a little while."

"You can keep him with your hamster Timmy", Bruce said.

"Thanks Bruce", Tim replied happily, embracing the man, "you're awesome! Bruce grinned and hugged him back. With that, Tim hopped off Bruce's lap to run Ray upstairs and put him in his room, at Ray's request. Apparently, it had been a trying day and the physicist needed a nap.

"Dad", Jason said, holding up the massive pile of blankets, winter clothes and other warm things he had just unwrapped, "I'm not freezing to death you know."

"Well", Bruce replied sheepishly, "I worry about you, I don't want you to get cold."

"I'm pretty sure I can't carry all this when I travel Dad", Jason replied.

"Well", Bruce said, "at least carry some of it. Some you can keep in your safe house; it gets drafty in there and you're going to catch a chill. Besides, those are those nice blankets, you know, the ones you like, the ones with that soft fabric and the stitching on the edge." Jason grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you're so weird. I'll probably die of heatstroke now, you know, but at least I won't be cold. Ohh yea, here's one for you, from me." Bruce opened it.

"It's a photo album", he said brightly. Jason nodded.

"It's like, mongo size since, though I never really see you take many pictures, there always seem to be loads of them around, but I put some in already." Bruce opened the album, leafing through photos of him and the boys over their Christmas vacation, out in the snow and at the mall, even a few from the watchtower. After those, there were pictures from the rest of the year, none of them containing Jason, being that he had not actually been there. However, the picture at the very back did feature the second eldest son.

"Jason", Bruce said incredulously, "what is this?"

"Weeeeeel", Jason replied slowly, "I got kinda tired of looking at pictures that didn't have me in them so I made one."

"This looks like you cut it out of a magazine", Dick said, peering over Bruce's shoulder.

"I did", Jason replied brightly, "but I added my own personal touches." In the picture in tiny bikinis were five very tan, very sexy girls on a beach, all standing in classic model posses. However, covering each girl's face was a face of one of the Waynes. "See", Jason explained, "the one with the biggest boobs is Bruce because I figure if he was a woman, he would have really big boobs. Dick's the one wearing the smallest bikini because he doesn't like clothes, Timmy's the one that's kinda hiding because, well, that's Timmy. I'm the chubbiest one because all I ever do is sleep and eat and Damian is the one lying on the ground, because that was the only one left. Cool, huh?"

"Ohh my goodness", Dick said, "we have to go to the beach and actually take a picture like this!"

"Yea", Bruce said sarcastically, "like that's going to happen. However, the sentiment was wonderful Jason, thank you for the thoughtful gift." Jason smirked.

"You're welcome Bruce."

"Well, there's like one present left under the tree", Tim said, "who's it for?" Damian crawled under and fished it out.

"It is…for me", he said.

"Well", Dick insisted, "open it." Damian slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and peered within. There, lying in his hands, was a fishing pole.

"I figured", Bruce said, sitting down next to the boy and pulling him gently onto his lap, "you and I needed to find something we could do together, you know, beside beating criminals and such so I went to the store and they told me fishing. Now, I've never been fishing but apparently, you just sit there and wait for something to bite your hook, which seems simple enough for the two of us to handle. What do you think?"

"I think…I think I should like to spend time with you Father, learning how to do this." Bruce grinned.

"I should like that as well", he agreed, hugging the boy.

"Well", Jason said, kicking away some stray wrapping paper, "it looks like we're done with presents."

"That was epic", Tim giggled.

"Wait", Damian exclaimed suddenly, shooting up from his father's lap, "my gifts!"

"Ohh yea", Jason said, "you promised me a gift little d."

"Wait a second", Damian replied, darting up the stairs.

"Alright Bruce", Dick said, chuckling, "you have to admit, you have a pretty cute son."

"I've never tried to deny that", Bruce replied, "I have four pretty cute sons, and one who explodes when he gets action figures of influential scientists, not that I'm naming any names." Tim blushed again and Jason, giggling at him, tugged him onto his lap.

"Damn Tim, you're so adorable, quit it." Damian bounded back down the stairs, presents in his arms.

"Alright", he said, "this one is for Pennyworth."

"Why Damian, what a wonderful potholder. I shall use it on each pot I attempt to hold."

"Hey", Jason said, "it actually looks like what it's supposed to be. Dick, remember the shit we used to make, it never looked like what it was supposed to be." Dick shook his head, laughing.

"I used to make Alfred stuff, I don't think you ever could tell what it was, could you Alf?"

"On the contrary", Alfred replied, "I always knew it was made by you and that was enough for me. Its use was merely for me to marvel at and feel pleased." Dick giggled again.

"Todd, this is for you."

"Ooo", Jason said excitedly, opening the gift. "Ohh Dami, what a beautiful painting."

"See", Damian said, clambering over to Jason and sitting down next to him, "it is you and I, Todd. We are smiling and shanking people." Jason grinned and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll put it in my safe house and gaze at it every night kiddo. Lets you and me go out and shank the Joker one of these days." Damian nodded vigorously.

"Yea", Bruce said, "that's not happening." Jason rolled his eyes.

"This is for you Drake", Damian said. Tim opened the gift.

"Aww Damian, it's a little Titus, how cute!"

"You can tell it is Titus?" Damian asked fervently.

"'Course", Tim said brightly, "best Titus I've ever seen."

"Don't lie to me Drake", Damian said, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not lying kid, I like it." He ruffled Damian's hair.

"This is for you Grayson", Damian said. Dick ripped off the paper eagerly and gave a squeal.

"It's a bear and it's dressed like you!"

"Colin knows how to sew, apparently due to the fact he has often had to mend his own clothing", Damian explain, "so he taught me. I thought it might please you to have this and hoped perhaps it might keep you from clinging on me."

"Not a chance", Dick replied, hugging both Damian and the bear. "Aww kiddo, you're the greatest!" Damian gave a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Release me so that I may present father with his gift." Dick grinned and put Damian down. Damian then went over to his father, clambering up onto his lap and giving him the gift. Bruce grinned and opened it.

"Damian", he said brightly, "did you make this book?" Damian nodded.

"It is a story I wrote about an imaginary exploit of ours."

"Shall we read it now?" Bruce asked.

"Eek", Dick shrieked, "story time, ohh Dami, did you put me in your story?"

Damian nodded.

"Everyone is in the story."

"So cool", Dick said, sitting down next to Bruce, who had moved both himself and Damian to the couch, "come on guys, it's story time!" Tim rolled his eyes and sat down on Bruce's other side. Dick grabbed Jason's arm and tugged him down next to him, putting his arms around the younger man excitedly. Jason rolled his eyes and settled in with his head on Dick's chest. Titus trotted over, jaws clamped around a new chew toy he'd gotten from Jason.

"So", Bruce said, opening the book, "lets see here. _Once upon a time, there were five people that fought crime. They were Nightwing, Robin, Batman, Red Robin, and Red Hood (except Red Hood was also one of the criminals)._"

"Well, golly gee, thanks Damian", Jason said sarcastically.

"Well", Damian replied, "you are."

"He's right son", Bruce said to Jason, grinning. "_Now, these five people lived in Gotham city but Nightwing, Red Robin and Red Hood were gone a lot so it was usually only Batman and Robin but that was all right because they were the best of them anyway." _Tim rolled his eyes. "_One day, they were patrolling the city when they saw the bat signal in the sky. Apparently, Gordon and his useless police force were unable to handle yet another simple problem. _

_So, Batman and Robin swung across the city to give aid. Gordon was standing on a roof smoking, despite the fact that it was going to ruin his lungs. "What is the problem?" Batman asked in his deep voice that mother always said made her swoon. _Did she really say that?" Bruce asked. Damian nodded.

"She spoke of you often like that. It began to become irritating after a while."

"How about me?" Jason asked saucily, "Did she ever talk about me?"

"She never mentioned you Todd", Damian replied, "and it is a good thing too."

"_Well", Gordon replied, "I just received this note from an unknown evil entity. It says that Red Robin has been kidnapped and will be murdered at midnight." Both Batman and Robin quietly sighed and wondered why they kept Red Robin around when he was so useless." _

"Ohh come on Damian", Tim growled, "You're being a jerk. I'm not kidnapped that often."

"Well", Dick said slowly, "You do have a rather large propensity for getting into trouble."

"I do not", Tim replied defensively, "this story is biased."

"Yea", Jason said, "everyone talks like you in here, Damian." Damian shrugged.

"I took some artistic license; this is how everyone ought to talk."

"_Well", Batman said, "I suppose we shall have to rescue him…again. His lover Superboy is off at some Kryptonian orgy with Superman and will be of no help, as usual." _

"Kon has a girlfriend", Tim growled, "we are not lovers!"

"So you say", Damian replied.

"_Robin, my best, most intelligent child, can you see who the note is from?" _All three of the older boys groaned at this.

"That is the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard", Jason said, "you are not the smartest and you're not the best. If they had the prize for the biggest asshole, you might win that."

"Yea", Tim agreed.

"Boys", Bruce warned, "settle down." With that, he continued._ "Well", Robin replied, "there is clay on this note so I suspect it is probably from Clayface."_

" No shit Sherlock", Tim muttered.

"_Yes", Batman agreed, "you are so smart Robin. This is why I love you the most of all my children." Then, he hugged him. "I suppose, however, we shall have to call in the others", he continued, "so that they may aid us. Red Robin always gets himself in the biggest trouble. It is a good thing Nightwing is nearby, doing strange, possibly homosexual things with the Flash and Red Hood is blowing up buildings and slaughtering elderly people in the north side of Gotham." _

"I do not do homosexual things with Wally", Dick said.

"And I don't slaughter elderly people", Jason snapped.

"I am the author", Damian replied, "I am simply writing what I chose." Tim rolled his eyes.

"_I shall contact them." So, Batman turned on his communicator. "Hello Nightwing, are you there." _

"_Slurp blep bing", Nightwing replied._ Jason and Tim burst out laughing.

"Alright", Jason said, "that is probably the closest thing to the truth I've heard all night."

"I do not talk like that," Dick said indignantly.

"_I need you to come help me save Red Robin from his own idiocy again." _

"_Blah, blah, blah, crap about family and being nice to people, fizzle gibble dorf", Nightwing agreed. _

"_Red Hood", Batman called, "are you there?" _

"_Fuck, fuck, trying to blow up defenseless old folks, fuck, fuck, fuck." _

"I don't cuss that much", Jason snapped.

"Yea you do Jay", Tim said, giggling.

"_I need you to come help me rescue Red Robin." _

"_Fuck, fuck, alright, fuck, fuck fuck." So, Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood all met on top of a rooftop where Red Robin had been kidnapped. _

"_Slizzle dorp zing?" Nightwing asked._

" _I don't know how we're going to find Red Robin", Batman replied, "perhaps Robin, the craftiest and most resourceful of my children, has an idea." _

"_Yes", Robin said, "I see spots of clay on the ground. Perhaps, if we follow the trail, we can find Red Robin." _

"_Fuck, fuck, good idea, fuck, fuck, fuck", said Red Hood, "fuck, fuck, you are the smartest of us all and clearly the superior Robin, fuck, fuck, fuck."_

"_Dribble bop skip sizzle bloop." Nightwing agreed. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Nightwing, the insane one, for they knew this to be true. Then, Robin started down the trail after Clayface, the others following in his wake. Finally, they made it to an old warehouse. Inside, Red Robin lay on a table, bound and gagged. He was about to be sliced into little bits by great razors. _

_Batman, Robin, Red Hood and Nightwing burst into the warehouse, fighting Clayface. Clayface stood no chance against them and soon fell in battle. Then, Red Robin was freed. Happily, he had somehow been accidentally castrated so Batman would not have to do it himself, a procedure he had been planning for some time. So, they all went out for Ice cream with Titus and Alfred. The End._

"Well Damian, what a great story", Bruce said.

"Yea", Dick agreed, "despite slight discrepancies with my speech patterns, a real literary masterpiece." Damian blushed.

"Thank you", he replied.

"Well", Tim said, "I guess we're all done with presents." Jason nodded.

"Is anyone else really, really hungry?"

"I should think you should be", Alfred admonished, "none of you have eaten much of anything yet."

"Lets go get some breakfast", Bruce said. After eating, they went outside and played in the snow for a while then went back inside to play with their gifts. Before they knew it, evening had closed in on them and they lazed about in front of the fire, Damian quietly playing with Dick and his new toys while Tim and Bruce conversed about Veltman and Jason dozed, stretched out on his side like a dog.

"Well", he murmured, stretching and yawning, "I suppose I better start getting my things together. I'm going to have to leave tomorrow." Damian's head shot up.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Jason", Bruce said, "You don't have to get going just yet. Stay a few more days, you know you're welcome."

"I'd like to", Jason replied, "but I really have to get on the road." Tim gave a sigh, lying back.

"Yea, I better head out too. Conner told me yesterday he and the Titans needed my help with some new cases they'd just dug up."

"And, I have work to do", Dick said, "I suppose I'll head out with you guys too."

"No," Damian whimpered suddenly, clinging to Jason and Dick, "don't go. Stay, please!"

"Ohh Damian", Dick murmured tenderly, "I'm sorry, but we have to. This was great but we have to get back to our lives." Damian shook his head earnestly, a few tears welling up in his eyes.

"You knew we were gonna have to leave little d", Jason said gently, sweeping his thumb over the boy's cheek.

"Not so soon", Damian whispered.

"We've been here for almost two weeks kid", Tim said, "we have to go." Damian gnawed his bottom lip furiously, a few tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Father", he said desperately, turning to his sire, "make them stay!"

"I can't son", Bruce replied helplessly, "they're right. Things are going to have to go back to normal."

"It is not fair", Damian cried, stamping his little foot, "I want you to say."

"Believe me kiddo", Dick said, "I want to stay more than anything, but I have to go, so do the others. This isn't the end of the world though, we'll come back."

"Yea", Jason said, pulling Damian into his arms, "we'll come back for lots of visits and stuff, I swear. Every time I'm state side, I'll swing by." Damian gave a defeated sigh and buried his head in Jason's chest.

"I wanted us to be a family", he whimpered, "I do not have mother, but I thought I had all of you."

"We are a family", Dick replied, "we'll always be a family, no matter how far away we are. Anyway, you'll still have your Dad. I know he's not fun, but he'll do for now." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys", Tim said.

"Me too", Jason agreed, "this has been a blast."

"It's getting kinda late", Dick said, "and I have to get an early start. I'm going to bed." Jason nodded and got up slowly, still holding onto Damian.

"Come on kiddo, I can put you to bed if you want."

"I don't want to go to sleep", Damian whispered.

"Me nether", Jason agreed.

"Hey", Tim said, " it's our last night, lets just all crash in Bruce's bed."

"Yea", Jason agreed, "that way, we'll all be there for you little bird." Damian nodded. This sounded like a fine idea to him. Together, they trooped up the stairs.

Dick squeezed Damian tightly. "Goodbye Damian, I love you so much."

"I love you too Dick", Damian whispered in his ear, tears in his eyes.

"I'll call you all the time, I swear", Dick promised, "and we'll get together and do stuff. It'll be ok."

"I'm gonna miss you Jay", Tim said, arms around Jason's chest. Jason hugged him in return.

"I'm gonna miss you too little guy, don't forget, I love you sooooo much!"

"I love you too Jay."

"Ohh, now, don't you start crying kiddo, or I'm gonna start crying and we're both gonna be a mess."

"Bye Bruce", Dick said, embracing Bruce tightly, "I'll be back in town when the circus comes, I promise, and we'll go together, but you'll probably be holding my hand the whole time."

"That's alright", Bruce replied, hugging him tightly, "I don't mind."

"Well Dami", Jason said, scooping the boy up, "I expect a kitten in the mail."

"And I expect a puppy Jason", Damian agreed. Jason grinned and rubbed noses with him.

"We'll go shanking together real soon, just like in your picture." Damian grinned viciously.

"Now Timmy", Bruce said sternly, hugging Tim tightly as if afraid to relinquish him to the dangers of the world, "you take care of yourself."

"Yea", Dick agreed, putting his arms around Tim as well, "if we hear you're letting yourself go again, we'll come down there ourselves and drag you home."

"I will", Tim said, giggling, "I promise."

"You better take care of yourself too young man", Bruce said, turning to Jason, "the same threat applies."

"Ohh Dad", Jason crooned, "I love you too." With that, he launched himself at Bruce, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. Bruce hugged him back fiercely.

"Well Dickie bird, it's been fun", Jason said, wiggling out of Bruce's grasp, "I'll miss your insanity."

"Ahh little wing", Dick agreed, hugging him, "I'll miss yours too. We'll come back and torment the rest of the family together again soon." Jason nodded in agreement. "And", Dick said, "tell Kory…" For a moment, Dick whispered in Jason's ear until the other man pulled back, giggling.

"That was pretty dirty Dickie bird, good on you!" Dick smirked.

"Good bye Damian", Tim said, holding out his hand to shake. Damian took it for a moment and then launched himself at Tim, hugging him tightly. Tim laughed and hoisted the boy up in his arms.

"I'll miss you kid, you make things more interesting."

"As do you Tim", Damian agreed. Tim put Damian down and then turned around to where Alfred was standing.

"Bye Alfred", he said, rushing up to hug him goodbye. Jason and Dick followed quickly in suit until Alfred was surrounded, being squeezed by three large, emotional men.

"I shall miss you all dearly as well sirs", Alfred replied, "do take good care of yourselves. Do not hesitate to call if you require something."

"Yea" Bruce agreed, "you need help, give me a ring, I'll either buy or beat up whatever the problem might be."

"Good old dad", Jason chortled, hefting his luggage under one arm, "well goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye", Damian called as his three brothers walked out the door. He stood next to his father, watching until they were all out of sight. "Father", he said softly, grabbing his sire's hand firmly in his own, small one, "It is so quiet here."

"I know", Bruce agreed, scooping the boy up, "way too quiet." Damian put his arms around his father's neck and buried his head in the older man's chest.

"I miss them already." Bruce nodded.

"So do I."

"Perhaps we might go and do something", Damian said, "I do not really wish to be in the house right now."

"Me neither", Bruce agreed, "how about movie, dinner, then patrol." Damian nodded.

"Something violent?" he asked hopefully.

"'Course" Bruce agreed, "What other kind of movie is there worth seeing?"


	14. Epilogue

"Father, may I ask you something?" The boat moved slightly beneath the two as Damian slowly shifted over closer to his father. Somewhere, a fish jumped and among the willows, a bird cried.

"Of course", Bruce replied, leaning back with the fishing pole trapped between the side of the boat and his knee.

"You must understand, first of all, that I have had a wonderful time with you this morning Father. I quite enjoy spending this type of time with you, where there is no one attempting to encroach upon us and we can just talk. I hope that perhaps, we can do this again." Bruce grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

"'Course kiddo, I like spending time with you too, it has been a nice morning, hasn't it." Damian nodded.

"But", he continued, "I cannot help but wonder why, though we have been out the same amount of time as that other, lesser father and his inferior son, we have caught nothing and they have caught quite a few." Bruce looked over despisingly at the pair across the lake from them, exclaiming excitedly about the tenth fish they'd caught that morning.

"I don't know son, it can't be that we're doing anything wrong. All you're supposed to do is sit here and wait for the damn fish to bite the damn hook."

"Wait", Damian exclaimed, "I think I have hooked something."

"Reel it in", Bruce said excitedly. Damian furiously fought the thing that had the end of his hook, but he could not seem to bring it to bear. His father got behind him, doing his best to help. Finally, whatever it was gave way and the two Waynes toppled back in the boat.

"It must be huge", Damian yelped eagerly, clambering off his father to gaze at the end of his line. "It's a…shoe. Father!" He whined. Bruce got up, groaning as he rubbed his skull where it had struck the side of the boat.

"Well", he said, "at least we caught something." Over in the other boat, the father and son were laughing heartily.

"Trash", Damian muttered. Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Well", he said, "What are we going to do if we don't catch anything? Alfred is going to make fun of us for weeks if we don't come back with anything."

"As well Grayson, Todd and Drake, being that they are all coming up for the weekend."

"Hmm", Bruce said, "you know, those people over there have already caught ten fish."

"Eleven actually", Damian replied as the pair reeled in another.

Bruce gave them a vicious glare and then said, "Well, you know, that is a bit selfish, they don't need all those fish."

"No Father", Damian replied, grinning wickedly, "they certainly do not. I believe it to be our civic duty to relive them of a few, perhaps ten. We could always ram their boat, by accident of course."

"And," Bruce continued, "tie them up with fishing line."

"And take their clothes."

"And eat all the chocolate chip cookies they have in their boat." Bruce grinned and ruffled his son's hair. "You're way too much like me kid, and that's not a good thing." Damian shrugged and lay down, his head on his Father's lap. Bruce stroked his hair.

"You know", Damian said, "you are in fact much cooler than mother and I do love you so."

"I know", Bruce replied, smiling and stroking his son's hair as a kingfisher dove into the water nearby, surfacing with a mouthful of wiggling, silver fish. "I feel the same way."


End file.
